a lifetime in a week
by airali
Summary: April summers is an 17 year old girl who has cardiomyopathy a disease in the heart muscle. She is has a young and wild spirit but what happens when she finds out she has approximately a week to live. what happens when she meets a handsome boy named Edward
1. collapse

**Okay new story ill give you the summary**

**April summers is a 17 year old girl who has cardiomyopathy a disease in the heart muscle. She is has a young and wild spirit but what happens when she finds out she has approximately a week to live? And what happens when she meets a handsome boy named Edward? **

**Hope you guys like it**

**I won't bother with the disclaimer everyone knows I don't own twilight**

* * *

"Hey April!" I turned at the sound of my name, my big brother came running towards me.

"Come to throw something else at me?" I said as he caught up to me.

"Come on, you still mad about that?"

"I was never mad to begin with." I said, grinning

"…Can I ask you for a favor?" He had a devilish smile on.

_Take advantage of you pushover sister huh? _

"Yeah" I replied with a sigh.

"I need you to cover for me tonight. I'm going to meet with Lindsay."

_Are you serious?_

"You want me to cover for you so you can go fuck your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, completely shameless. The nerve of that kid!

"Well, pay up then." He shoved his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"It's worth every penny." he grinned as I took the money.

"Yes, it is." I said shoving the money in my pocket.

"Later then, I'm going skating with the guys" I said, walking out the school doors.

"'Kay then be careful."

"Yeah, sure." I said and walked away.

It's annoying when people are so careful with you. I mean come on, I'm not made of porcelain. Sure I was…_sick_ but hey I wasn't going to drop dead. In fact, I felt perfectly fine at the moment.

"April summers!" I stopped as soon as I heard my math teacher bark my name.

_Oh, she was mad._ I thought I had taught her not to expect much from me… yet she still did.

I slowly turned around and saw her make her way towards me. Yesterday it would have scared me, today it annoyed me. She was taking my skating time.

"Hey Mrs. Johnson." I said brightly. Yes! This tone always annoyed the teachers.

"You didn't turn in your essay." she barked.

Another thing: who makes students write an essay for math? It's completely mental!

"I thought you were a math teacher." I pointed out.

"Yes, I am so?"

"So… I can't see where the essay part comes in." I said calmly.

"I don't care if you do or don't see it I want that essay turned in tomorrow" then she took a deep breath and her tone turned sickly sweet. "Listen April sweetie you are a senior already. You have to start thinking about your future and math I'm afraid is a big part of that."

"I have a B in math"

"Don't contradict me" she said, her voice going higher.

_So I contradicted her? _

"What I'm saying is that you need to start thinking about how so many little things can alter your future…"

There they go, talking about the future. See? That's people problems. They're always thinking about the future when they don't realize that the future becomes present, and then it passes and becomes past. Next thing you know, it's five years later and they look back and they're like 'where did the time go?'

UH, HELLO?!

Time didn't go anywhere you idiot. The question is where did _you_ go? You spent all your time thinking about the future and now that future is gone now it's past.

Am I right?

I think I am.

I swear people get more retarded with time.

"Do you see what I'm saying?" finished Mrs. Johnson.

_Uh, no._

"Uh, yeah…" only notreally_._

She smiled, showing her yellow teeth. Seriously, how can she walk around with that smile? I shivered mentally.

"And you will see that essay in your desk first thing tomorrow" I said. Now I just need to know what it was about and I'll do it if I remember.

Note to self: forget about the essay.

"That's what I like to hear" she said, satisfied. Then she walked away.

I made my way to my friends. Finally.

"Hey, munchkin!" called Xavier. "What took you so long?"

"Oh. Math teacher was lecturing me about some math thing" I said, shaking my head.

"The essay?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so."

He smiled sadly at me then shook his brown hair out of his eyes

"Well let's get going then" said Dylan. I quickly pulled my black hair into a pony tail.

"See if you still got it, black eyed freak!" called Collin. Yup, that was sweet talk between him and me.

"Bitch I was _born_ gifted." I said then took off on my skateboard and the rest followed.

Yes it wasn't safe to skate in Forks but hey, the more we fell just showed how much more hardcore we were, because we still kept skating. It also showed how retarded we were now that I think about it.

We skated through the streets getting some cars honking at us because we got in their way. Pretty soon we were at the park, though. I was lucky, today it was sunny.

Yup that was my life: music, skating, and… well that was it. My illness didn't stop me from skating though I easily got tired. I have this one weird illness that has a name too long to remember but it didn't matter to me. I didn't think about it, not even when I went to the doctor for check ups I just went into my own world when I was in the hospital…come to think about it I was _always_ in my own world.

I'm not a down to earth person in a sense that I'm really…free spirited. I can be mature if I want to but I prefer not. It's boring and I don't see the point to it. I think I sometimes bring shame to my family but I can't help being a shame can I? Only my brother he thinks he has the most awesome sister ever. Especially when I do him favors.

"Your turn, April!" said Mario. I got up from the floor where I was sitting and got on my skate board. We were jumping over a ditch while trying to do a 360 flip.

Another thing about skating, why be afraid the worst that can happen is get real bad injuries then there's the rare case were you may die if you hit your head hard enough. Just make sure you always videotape it. You might make it to the TV show scarred. Yeah, why not make the fall worthwhile?

I took a deep breath and with my left foot I propelled the skateboard forward. Next thing you know I was zooming towards the big ass ditch. Then I was in midair and it came naturally to me when I did that 360 flip like my legs instinctively did the magic and then I was back on the ground.

Everything went fine so why was I feeling a stabbing pain in my chest? Why was my breathing becoming shallow? Why was I feeling dizzy? And why was everything going dark…?

I opened my eyes to see a white room and immediately I knew where I was. I was used to spending a lot of time here.

And yet I could never get used to those damn needles that made me scream like a maniac.

I heard some voices in the room and I knew better than to move. Something told me that this was something I wanted to listen to. Because it something that wouldn't be said if they knew I was awake.

It was the doctor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Summers but she just seems to get worse."

"But how bad is it doctor?" my dad said in a broken voice. I could also hear my mother's sniffling. Oh this was not good.

"I don't think there is much we can do anymore."

"Please don't tell me that doctor, please! You need to help her."

"We've tried all that's possible but the medications aren't helping either." he said, "I'm sorry to say this- believe me this is the hardest part about being a doctor- but I would give her a week more or less."

My mom broke out into cries of despair and I went numb.

* * *

**Okay so I'm off in a good beginning I think and oh yes Edward will definitely come in the next chapter hope you like it. **

**-airali**


	2. when im gone

When I'm gone

He wasn't serious was he? One week? Not even two?

My mother was taken to the house by my dad. I have to give it up to her, she put up a good verbal fight. Still, in the end she let them take her away. She was going to my aunts house not wanting to be alone while dad was going to finish work and… Bobby, well, he was with mom: worried. To them I was still sleeping.

I was alone in the hospital. God, how I hate this place! There's needles all over the place, I swear.

One week, well… say I did have one week left. Now say that I knew…which I did….well, what would I do in that one week…?

But how is this happening?! it doesn't make sense. I feel fine, just as always.

Okay, okay! Yes I fainted but I've fainted plenty of times before. It's normal for me. It's part of my illness, so why can't the others just chill? Besides, how does the doctor know I'm going to die?

Okay April, think back in time. How have you been feeling?

Well… I've been feeling just fine. Except I _have_ been feeling kind of depressed… And tired… But I mean, just today I was full of energy so that's good, right?

_Yeah, except for the fact that you fainted._

Oh… yeah…

Okay, yes maybe it's true: I haven't been feeling so well lately.

So what? What was going to happen to me?

Oh I know _exactly_ what was going to happen. I would be let out of this hospital tomorrow, probably. Then I would be taken home where everyone will be super nice to me and spend time with me because they are upset. Then the word will get around in school that I was going to die. Everyone looks at me in pity, my friends won't look me in the eye and will do anything for me as well as the others. Finally, in a week (more or less,) I just drop dead.

Now you tell me, does that sound fun?

It doesn't sound fun in my book…

So, that's it…No! I didn't want that to be it.

I don't mind death. I mean, its natural right? I always knew I would die due to my illness. I just didn't expect it to be so _soon_. I wasn't scared of death, but I knew there was no going back if I died and… In reality I was leaving so many things behind me.

I grew up in Forks and I have never gone any further than Port Angeles. Due to this fact the only plan I ever had for life was to get out of here.

It is the only reason for why I applied to college, to get as far away from Forks as possible. I didn't hate it but often I felt like the place suffocated me. It was so…secluded. I wanted to see the world. And that is what I would do this week.

Now, you see once I get an idea in my head I do it without a second thought. Sure it brings me many problems but that's what makes life fun. Having a problem-free life is so _boring_. So I guess you can see why it is that as soon as I thought of just leaving Forks today I began putting my plan into action.

I quickly got up from the bed and began to search for my clothes.

When I found them I took of that hideous blue gown from the hospital and replaced it with my own clothes. Okay, so maybe Mom took my skateboard. Um…Yeah I can't and won't be able to walk out of this room and out of the hospital so easily. So how do I get out?

Window…?

I headed over to the window it wasn't a long way down. What made it easier was the tree right in front of it. I quickly climbed on the windowsill and onto the tree. I swear, I had the agility of a five year old.

I was down on the floor in minutes. Wait, running isn't a good idea due to my condition. Thank God my house wasn't that far away. If I walked fast enough I would be home in twenty minutes.

_Ten minutes later_

I walked up to the front porch and looked into the flower pot next to the door, looking for the spare key. Once I found it and opened the door, I ran all the way to my room. Bobby must have brought my backpack to the house because there it was on my bed. Quickly, I dumped all of my books on the bed and began filling it with clothes until it was full. Then I looked into my drawers and took out a golden credit card. Oh yes, a thousand dollars saved in there baby! Now that is what happens when you save all your money and you have a really big extended family.

I got my phone and its charger, then I took out one of my many notebooks and a pen. Before stuffing then in my already full backpack I tore off a piece of paper and began writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad…..and Bobby, _

_Um where do I start? Well I'm off. Where? I don't know where, to tell you the truth…just anywhere. Um let's see… don't worry I'll be fine. I Love you guys and I will be home in a week. I just don't want to stay here trapped forever I hope you guys understand that. Just pretend that I'm already off at college. Maybe that will calm you guys down (who am I kidding?)._

_Love, _

_April _

_P.S. Sorry Bobby I won't be able to cover for you tonight. _

_P.S.S. I'm keeping the five dollars. _

I got up from my desk and grabbed the roll of tape on it, then I went in the hall to tape the paper to my bedroom door.

As I taped it I heard a low growl that nearly gave me a heart attack.

I looked down at my dog as she growled playfully then started biting on my jeans.

"No Bobo don't do that," I said, trying to shake him off. "Bad boy! You don't do that." I turned to finish taping the note.

"Stupid dog." I said as I gently kicked him to get him to stop biting on the hem of my jeans. Gosh I loved that dog probably more than my brother but seriously, sometimes I wanted to hurl him across the street. As soon as I shoved him away I ran into my room and closed the door. I heard a soft thump as he crashed into the door.

I grabbed my backpack and made sure I had everything. Then I grabbed my keys and my grey hoodie with the killer robots.

I walked down the stairs with Bobo chasing me and then I shut the front door before he reached me. He crashed for the second time today.

I went into the garage and got into my black Volkswagen. Okay first stop… Port Angeles, and from there let's see what happens.

_One hour later _

I parked my car and got out quickly. I had no idea in which part of Port Angeles I was, to tell you the truth but I could care less. I walked for hours just looking here and there. No thinking about anything or anyone and truth be told I was having the time of my life.

I was walking down a deserted street looking at the floor when I crashed into something and fell backwards on my butt.

"I'm sorry," said an apologetic voice just as soon as I began thinking I had crashed into a lamp post. Then two strong arms picked me up from the waist and set me on my feet.

"No I'm sorry I wasn't looking." I said looking up to see a good looking guy – okay good looking cut it short but everything would have come short anyway- he was mesmerizing, and yes. I mean it literally. He had unruly, weirdly bronze colored hair and green eyes, his features were sharp and well toned. He seemed about my age. He was also very tall.

"No, you weren't." he said with a smile. His voice was so smooth…

I smiled back at him.

"Why are you alone?" he asked, and I frowned.

"Can't a girl be alone when she wants to?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying it's kind of unsafe to be walking alone at this time." And only now did I realize it was getting dark.

"You're walking alone." I pointed out, he grinned.

"True and so are you so would you accompany me on my walk?" He asked, holding out his hand to me.

"I don't even know you." I said. _Did he always do these types of things?_

"Well, we should change that shouldn't we? I'm Edward Cullen." he said, still holding out his hand. I took it and he shook my hand.

"April Summers." I said just as formally as he had done and he smiled.

"I like that name." he said, smirking.

"I'm sure you do." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I do…so what do you say about that walk?" he said.

"Alright" I said and he offered me his hand once more. This time I took it.

**all right guys pardon the grammar mistakes from last chapter and pardon the ones from this one**

**i just had to update it because i dont know when i will be able to update **

**uhm lets see so yeah if theres any confusion please tell me and ill explain **

**please review **

**-airali**


	3. you could be a rapist

**ok im sorry i havent udated in such a long time but i have been super busy **

**thankfully summer just came for me so i'm going to have lots of time**

**thanks for those that are reading and enjoying the story **

**and...enjoy!**

**and thanks so much to my beta liebe leben!**

* * *

We talked for a long time, just getting to know each other. He was an interesting person, but his looks attracted too many eyes for his own good.

We were walking by the bay, now. We looked ahead of us and looked at the water. It was already dark and the sea seemed calm, yet dangerous. I liked it. It seemed so inviting…

"Your parents will get worried," murmured Edward; his soft voice gave me chills.

"Yeah." I agreed, but didn't move, I just kept looking at the water.

He gave me a look; I just wish I knew what type of look it had been.

"What?" I said stupidly.

"What do you mean, 'what'? Aren't you going home?" he demanded.

_Oh right…he didn't know…_

"And who are you to tell me when to go home?" I said, looking up at him as I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not telling you to do it. I'm asking." he said, grinning.

"It sure didn't _sound_ like you were asking" I said.

"Well, I was…care to answer?"

"I'm not going home." I said, calmly looking back at the sea.

"Running away?" he guessed.

"No, I'm going back home in a week." I replied sitting on the ground.

"I don't get you." he said as he sat beside me.

"It's not hard to get, I'm just going away for a week to do as I please. Then I'll be going back home in a week." I retorted.

_If I make it trough the whole week._

I was starting to feel tired, and my body ached.

"So you're just leaving for the fun of it?" he asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." I said brightly. I wasn't going to tell him my real reasons; it wasn't any of his business anyway.

"I see…and where are you staying?" he asked.

"I was thinking about under the bridge we passed a few minutes ago." I said, pointing behind me. I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes widen in disbelief; it was the most hilarious expression ever.

"I'm kidding." I reassured him before laughing. Seconds later he joined in.

"Seriously." he said when we had both calmed down.

"Well, I could go to a hotel, but that's too boring. I think my car should do the trick."

He gave me a look of disbelief.

"What?" I said, annoyed by his reactions, it made me feel like he thought I was retarded or something.

"Your car? Seriously?" he said. Can the boy's eyes get any bigger?

"Do you have a better idea?" I demanded.

"Well I do believe you said you could get a hotel room." he said. So he _was_ listening.

"Yes but I _do _believe I also said that it was no fun." I imitated his tone.

"Well then what about my house?" he asked. Was he mental?

"If you're trying to get me to go to your house to rape me-"

"Whoa!" he said holding his hands out in front of him signaling for me to stop. "What makes you think I'm going to rape you?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said coolly. "it's just that I don't know you, you don't know me, for all you know I could be some demented killer, for all I know you could be some horny rapist." I finished shrugging.

"You could be right," he said as he chuckled. "but leave out the horny part, it sounds nicer."

"Okay." I said.

"But you could also be wrong." he murmured, no one should be aloud to have such an inviting voice. "Besides," he continued. "I don't think you're a killer. You look too innocent."

"Trouble is: I'm not innocent." I muttered. He laughed.

"Nah, besides, what about your parents?" I argued.

"They're away at some doctor's convention and they wont be home 'till Sunday." He explained.

"Wait, what day is it today?" I asked.

"Friday." he said.

"Huh, that's funny."

"You think Friday is funny?" he said, giving me a weird look.

"Nah, it's just that today I had talked to my math teacher and I promised her she would have my essay tomorrow; I guess we both forgot what day it was."

"Who gives an essay for math?" he said.

"Good, so I'm not the only one that thinks the same." I laughed.

"Yeah….so about our previous conversation…" he left the sentence hanging.

"Hmmm… you promise not to be a rapist?" I said, chuckling.

"I swear on my mother's grave that I'm not a rapist."

"Is your mom dead?" I asked, frowning.

"Nah but she will be eventually." he said shrugging, I chuckled.

"Fine. I'll take you up on that offer just don't make me regret it."

"You wont." he said. He stood up and then helped me up. As I got up I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Edward said, concerned. My vision was becoming blurred.

"Nothing" I breathed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I looked up at him but I couldn't make him out. Everything was blurry.

"Yeah," I said. "can you walk me to my car?" I asked, knowing that my blurry vision would remain there for some minutes.

"How about we leave it where it was parked and we'll come for it tomorrow?" He told me.

"Okay." I said and I held out my hand for him to take it, I needed him to guide me. He took it and he began walking, I followed.

It was hard; I could barely see anything so I kept tripping.

"April?" said Edward after a while.

"Huh?" I said.

"Are you usually this clumsy?" He asked.

I decided to tell him the truth.

"No it's just that I can't see clearly."

"Do you use glasses?" he said stopping.

"No, this is normal for me you know? My vision becomes blurred sometimes"

"That's not normal" he said, I merely shrugged.

"It will come back to me in a little bit" already things seemed to get slightly clearer.

Then suddenly I was swept off of the floor and into Edward's arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked. A stupid question to ask, I realized.

"Saving you from injuries." he said as he carried me bridal style.

"You're going to get tired." I warned him as I wound my arms around his neck for support.

"Well first of all we're almost at my car, and second of all you don't weigh a thing. Are you anorexic or something?" he joked.

"No I just have no control on my weight" I said and chuckled.

I rested my chin on his shoulder while he carried me, I could feel his breath on my neck.

He stopped walking and I heard the sound of a car alarm. He set me on my feet and guided me inside the car. Things were becoming clearer by the minute.

"You know I just remembered, I left all my stuff in my car."

I heard the engine come to life.

"Where's your car?" he asked.

We were at my car in five minutes and by now I could see, but Edward insisted that I shouldn't drive right now. I would have argued but he was probably right.

"So did you sneak out of your house or something?" asked Edward as he sped towards his house.

Okay maybe it was a stupid idea to agree to go to the house of a guy I didn't know, yes I knew it could be dangerous but hey what's life without a risk?

"Yeah I just left them a note" I said

"Oh, that's reassuring." He said sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing!" I defended.

"I guess, so when did this happen?" he asked, looking straight ahead at the road.

"Today." I said. He nodded as if in approval.

"So what are you going to be doing in this week?" he asked.

"Good question…let me think about this."

_Well I want a change in scenery right?_

"I think maybe I want to drive down to California and I'll see what happens after that."

"Interesting." he said as his car stopped right in front of a big white house.

"So you live here?" I asked.

"Yup" he said stepping out of the car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and Edward opened the car door for me.

"Thanks" I said. He led me to the house and once inside he turned on the lights. The house was really big, like a mansion and it was really….white.

I mean, the walls were all white as were the couches and what not. Whoever decorated the house had good taste.

"Nice house" I complimented.

"Thanks," he said "my mom decorated it."

"Ah," I said interestedly. "so there's no one here?"

"Nope, just you and me, my sister went to a sleep over at her friend's house."

"Cool" I said.

"You want to change?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"Up the stairs; second door to the left." he told me.

"'Kay." I said as I made my way up the staircase.

As I changed into my grey pajama shorts and a black long sleeve shirt, I suddenly felt exhausted. I sat on the floor and then I didn't have the force to get back up again. I felt _that _tired.

After some minutes I gained enough strength to get up and brush my teeth. There was something seriously wrong with me.

I swear I almost crawled down the stairs. I just wanted to sit and rest.

"You don't look so well." commented Edward as I made my way down the staircase. He had changed into black flannel pants and a white t-shirt.

"I'm just a bit tired" I panted.

"Really? You sound and look like you just ran a marathon." he said in a concerned voice.

My legs gave out and I fell on the last step of the staircase.

"April," Edward said worriedly as he rushed to my side. "What's wrong?"

Many things were wrong: I couldn't get up, I was super tired, and I could feel a headache coming, I just wanted to go to sleep.

"I want to sleep." I panted. My bottom left the floor as Edward lifted me and took me upstairs. I was dozing off but I felt it when he laid me down on a soft bed.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here." he whispered.

I managed a small smile. "I just pray you're not a rapist." I joked. He laughed, and then I drifted away into oblivion….

* * *

**okay so maybe this wasnt so good but **

**yeah **

**i just wanted to show what the symptoms of april illness are and yeah **

**so thanks **

**i'm open to criticsm **

**p.s: if you are looking for any stories to read i suggest you read racing by _whizabeth_, broken by _liebe leben_, and my baby edward by _bellandedeward4evr _**

**these storys are awesome **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up as the bright sun hit me in the face. I grunted and buried my face on a pillow.

"Good to see you're still alive" a male voice said behind me. I screamed of shock rolled over and fell of the bed with a light thud.

Grunting I got up and stared at the person who had talked. He seemed very amused by that little show. Then last night's events flooded my mind.

"Oh god" I said burying my face in my hands and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I thought for a second you were some rapist that kidnapped me or something" I muttered and I felt as the bed shook with his silent laughter.

"You seemed to be under the same impression last night" he said in between laughs.

"Oh yeah" I said.

"Speaking of last night…what was all that about?" he asked suddenly serious

"Nothing important, really?"

"Humor me" he said.

"All right uhm it's nothing really I'm just ill. It's a weird decease but it n nothing life threatening" I lied

"What's it called?"

"And how in heavens name should I know? Doctors come up with the weirdest names now a days" I said irritated.

"Oh sorry" he muttered

"Hey sorry won't make me get better" I said happily then I got up and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"I was thinking" he said while we ate.

"Naturally" I responded

"I want to go with you" he said catching me off guard I choked on my cereal.

"What?" I said when I stopped choking.

"Can I go with you?" he said slowly.

"Why?"

"Well I figured it pretty boring here and I want to get to know you better" he said simply.

I thought about this. Yeah it wouldn't be as fun if it was just me. And yeah it would be nice to get to know him better. and well I don't want to freak him out if I just die on him or something. Well he asked for it right?

"Okay" I said slowly and uncertainly.

"Then we should get going shouldn't we?"

"wait what about your parents?"

"I'm not taking them with us of that's what you mean" he said jokingly.

"Darn" I muttered "seriously" I said.

"Relax I'll just leave them a note and maybe I'll call them or something"

"All right then" I said and he got up and headed to his room to pack his things for the week.

And let me tell you it was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

"Two tickets for the next flight to California" said Edward giving the lady the money, while he held both of my hands in one of his own to keep me from shoving my money at him.

Once everything was paid for he led me to a row of seats to wait for our plane.

"What's it with you and not letting me pay for my own ticket" I said irritated.

"Not my fault I was raised to be a gentleman" he defended himself.

"Well…uhm…I got nothing to say to that" I said sighing in exasperation. He chuckled.

"Excited?" I asked him suddenly. He looked at me for some time.

"Yeah…this is new. Who knows what could happen in this week."

"Yeah" I said

"So what's the first thing you want to do when we get to California?" he asked

"I don't know let's just see what happens" I said shrugging.

And then they announced that our plane was here we got up and headed towards the gate to the plane.

I shakily buckled my seatbelt. Edward noticed my shakiness.

"Nervous?" he asked smirking

"I don't like heights, and I have never been on a plane before" I breathed.

"It's not so bad" he tried to assure me

"That's what my brother told me the first time I got on a Ferris wheel…it was also the last time" I said and he tried not laugh.

"Yeah it sounds funny but it wasn't."

The lady on the speakers spoke saying to get ready for takeoff. My palms became sweaty as I felt the plane come to life right under me. I gripped Edwards arm tightly as the plane began to move.

"Calm down" Edward murmured as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh my god, oh my god." I kept whispering to myself as the plane went up, I would surely leave painful marks on Edwards arm.

"Alex..." he said after a while.

"What?"

"Were already up in the air" he said simply

"Your point is?"

"That the take off is over and you can let go"

"Right" I said and let go off him uncertainly

I switched seats with Edward because I didn't dare being close to the window.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uhm alright it's not so bad after all"

He chuckled "no its not"

"Now it's only the landing I'm worried about" I said dreading it.

"It helps if you don't think about it" he offered.

"Yeah I'll try that out" I said.

If the takeoff had scared me then there isn't a good enough word to how the landing made me feel. All I can say is that Edwards arm became numb.

* * *

**okay guys i know thism is too short but im kinda reaching a bit of a writers block **

**so give me ideas on what they could do now that they have landed **

**by the way they landed in san diego **

**because i mean.... well that where i live!**

**so please suggestions **

**and if you guys like twilight and harry potter crossovers then check out my other story called sanctuary**

**-airali**


	5. the backwards pumpkin song

**i have finally been enlightened. **

**i'm sorry i havent updated in the longest time. **

**but here it is.**

* * *

We found a nice hotel in which we would be staying for who knows how much time.

"so what do you want to do" I said sitting cross legged on the bed.

"I don't know what do you want to so?" asked edward as he looked at the screen in his laptop.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" just then I caught a name I recognized on the computer screen.

"let me see that" I said as I drew nearer to edward. He handed me the laptop. And I looked at the familiar band name.

"eek!" I screeched. "dance giving dance is going to be here today!" I shouted in delight.

"dance gavin dance?" edward asked looking over my shoulder to see the computer screen.

"do you know them?" I asked doubting he did.

"yeah I recently found them and I really did like them" he said smiling.

"can we go?" I pleaded. He gave me a speculative look, I responded by pouting.

"you do the same thing alice always does to convince me" he said laughing.

"so that's a yes"

"that's a hell yes" he said enthusiastically.

"okay so let's buy the tickets online just in case they sell out over there" I said jumping on the bed.

"okay so it is today at 6:00 it ends at 11:00" he said staring intently at the screen.

"where is it?" I asked falling to the bed. I was out of breath in a flash.

"soma" he said.

"you said you've been to san diego before right?" I panted. He looked at me.

"you alright?" he said raising an eyebrow

"yes now answer my question"

" I don't know where it is but it's not hard to find it, the address is 3350 sport arena boulevard." He said.

"cool" I sang.

And so we bought the tickets.

About an hour later Edward insited on taking me to eat something.

"I don't want you passing out on me again" he grumbled as he dragged me out the room.

Oh he got me there.

"okay so what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked while we ate at in an out. We argued for half an hour on where to go. I won in the end, he wanted to take me to some fancy restaurant but that was so not going to happen.

"i'm the lady so I get to choose" I argued and he said no more.

April: 1

Edward: 1

"i love to skateboard" I said after a swallowed a bite out of my burger.

"well that's interesting" he said. "are you any good at it?" he joked.

"ha!"I said sounding arrogant. "that hurt" I said. He laughed.

"and you?" I asked.

"well what I do is boring compared to you" he said smiling. "but I like to read or play the piano" he said.

"oh that's so cool. I tried piano when I was small but after two weeks I found I was too hyperactive to sit on a piano bench and play for an hour."

He laughed at that.

"So when did you discover skateboarding"

"When I was small my brother used to have trouble to take me to school. So since he has always been stronger than me he used to sit me and pull his skateboard with a rope"

I smiled at those memories "the first time he taped my arms to my torso and then sat me on the skateboard it was hilarious"

"You were a problematic child were you?" he said chuckling.

"Sure if you want to look at it that way. I wouldn't say problematic though. I call it free spirited." I looked.

"Amen" he chanted.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Time for us to be on our way, you ready?" he asked getting up.

"always" I responded getting up. We took our tray to the trash and then headed out.

Edward was right, soma was extremely easy to find it. We had rented a car, and were now speeding along the road.

Then we arrived to soma. It looked incredibly small. There was a long line outside and guards with plain black shirts that said soma on them.

I got out of the car as soon as the car parked. Then I ran towards Edwards sid and opened the door from him and pulled him out.

"your slower than my grandma" I scolded. "and she's dead" I added as an after thought.

We got our tickets and then Edward showed the guard his I.D

He looked at Edwards face and back to the picture in the I.D for a long time.

He was scary looking he was big and bald and had an angry stare. I wouldn't be surprised if he had been in the military at some point of his life.

Edward began to fidget uncomfortably

"it was taken a while ago so I look a bit different…" he said nervously.

The guard kept staring then broke into a grin.

"I love seeing them fidget nervously as if they have committed some type of crime" said the guard I a deep voice and then began to chuckle.

As soon as his sentence was processed in our minds Edward and I laughed as well.

"here you go man enjoy the show" he said handing Edward his I.D back.

We got in and Edward let out a breath of relief.

"that dude seriously scared me" he said and I cracked up.

then io took my time to look around.

Soma was supper getto but it was so cool.

Everything was dark and most of the people seemed goth emo or punk. everything seemed to be painted black.

"I feel out of place" Edward whispered to me and I giggled.

"sweetie you look out of place" i said.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and plain jeans. As boring as it sounded he still made it look incredibly hot. believe me i wasnt the only one who seemed to think the same. many were eyeing him with lust evident in there eyes. i imagined one of these grils trying to rappe edward and i couldnt help but laugh.

"well thanks a lot" he said rolling his eyes but he was smiling.

"come on you look fine, just take a look at the expression the girls have and you'll feel better about your good looks"

i pulled him with me and we made our way to the side stage.

It was freakin dark, and small.

The room was one big square and it was really small for a concert. And the only source of light were the headlights centered on the stage small stage.

I loved it,

People were beginning to gather up as the first band played.

"well this place could kill a claustrophobic." Edward said looking in awe at the place.

Thirty minutes later I realized he was right.

By now the whole room was full and everyone was crammed in there brushing against each other.

I was having a blast. The bands were so good even Edward liked them. We went crazy jumping and head banging along with the other people. I cant remember how many times I hit people on accident and how many times I got elbowed or stomped on my foot. But I wasn't complaining. Edward and i were completely drenched in sweat, and every time things got super wild he would granb hold of my hand so we wouldn't get lost. there were huge speakers on either side of the stage and the whole room vibrated at how loud they were.

at times i would accidentally grab the wrongs persons hand, but thats the thing no one noticed because every one was rubbing up against us.

Problem was I was constantly out of breath and many times I found myself choking from lack of oxygen. Luckily I was able to maintain myself alive.

By the time dance gavin dance came out my energy was leaving replaced by drowsiness. I was getting dizzy.

It was wild everyone was getting on top of each other and stage diving. People were so brutal. And I loved every second of it along with Edward. He had a huge smile the whole time and his hair stuck to his forehead thanks to the sweat.

I was jumping around screaming the lyrics of one of my favorite songs, just minding my business when out of nowhere something heavy fell on me and I was suddenly in the floor

_Shit they are going to stomp on my face!_

As I felt the weightt on top of me get off of me I instinctively covered my head. Many hands were trying to get at me. It took me a second to realize that they everyone around was trying to pull me up.

Then I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and suddenly someone un was hugging me.

"I'm sorry" he said over and over again.

I was cracking up, understanding what had just happened. Some dude was stage diving and he fell of me. I hadn't felt his full weight since people had been partially holding him.

"it's fine" I said between laughs. I felt Edward take my hand.

"are you okay!" he creamed in my ear.

"I'm fine" I screamed back.

"I'm so terribly sorry" said the guy.

I looked up at him for the first time. He was massive, no wonder he fell, the people hadn't been able to hold him. he had an apologetic smile, showing off dimples and curly hair.

"I'm fine dude" I shouted and I began to jump around and head bang again.

Between shouts I learned his name was Emmett. and then he and Edward never left my side, every time the crowd got even more would they would push away the people from me. They offered to help me stage dive but I refused, I definitely didn't want to pass out right now.

It had been amazing.

I was dragging my feet to the parking lot, completely energyless. Edward and Emmett walked by my side.

"quite a bundle of energy you have here ed" said Emmett grinning down at me.

"I know I still cant understand were the energy comes from" said Edward holding me by the waist to keep me from falling.

They got me into the car and from there I don't know what became of me.

And so my week had begun.

* * *

**i got this idea from a personal experience. **

**last week i went to soma for the fisrt time and some dude really did fall on me, picked me up, dusted me off, hugged me and said he was sorry and then left.**

**lol **

**i thought this would be a great scene for april it seems like the type of place she would go to. **

**now if you have any idea on where you think they should go next tell me. **

**they wont be staying in sandiego the whole week they'll be going to different places so please tell me. **

**-airali**


	6. chapter six

**i am finally updating **

**sorry for the wait **

**unlike most the winter break wasnt that good due to no internet access**

**hope everyone had a nice break**

**enjoy **

* * *

I woke up to a gray day and I almost thought I was back at forks.

I groaned. My ribs hurt. I was, no doubt, badly bruised from being elbowed all of last night.

I really can't remember what happened after Emmett and Edward got me in the car.

I realized I was still in last nights clothes. I felt so nasty, I needed a shower.

I rolled over abruptly. Had I known Edward was sleeping right beside me I wouldn't have done so. In the abruptness of the movement I elbowed him hard on the chest.

His eyes flew open and the air was knocked out of him. I watched as he went from pale to red in a heartbeat, all the while I was torn between worry and humor.

I watched, as I laughed silently, as he gradually went back to pale and began taking in a lungful of air. His eyes became watery and he turned to look at me shocked.

"I should wake you up like that more often" I said and then dissolved into a puddle of laughter.

"Yeah my mornings are normally boring compared to this" he said sarcastically.

"Cheer up" I said once I was finally calm.

"Last night I carried you all the way up here and this is how you repay me?" he said faking anger.

"Shut up you know you liked it" I said stretching. I winced slightly as my bruises hurt.

"Getting the air punched out of me or carrying you over here?"

"Both"

He shook his head and chuckled. Then he looked up beside me.

"Well good afternoon" he said. My eyes widened and I turned around to se the clock on the bedside table.

"NOOOOO!" I wailed and fell back on the bed.

"No what?" he asked confused.

"We missed half the day" I whined, even to me I sounded annoying.

He laughed.

"Well how about we make it up for us. How about we drive up to L.A?"

Instead of answering I got out of bed and pulled him out too. Then I shoved him into the bathroom.

"You have ten minutes to shower if you're not done by then i will personally come in and drag you out understood soldier?"

"Yes mam" he said but I heard the click of the lock of the door.

"A weak lock won't stop me Cullen" I yelled. Immediately I heard the water falling on the tub.

I turned away from the bathroom door. There were two beds in this room but only one had been used. Maybe Edward's afraid of sleeping alone.

I laughed at the thought.

I walked over to my bag full of clothes and pulled out my cell phone. The next thing I did was probably one of the bravest things I have ever done.

I turned on my phone.

As soon as I turned it on the phone (and me) was harassed with a million text messages missed calls and voicemails.

I quickly listened to one all of my mom's voicemails, and read her text messages.

They all said basically the same thing. To go back home and she was crying on every single voicemail. Except the last one, on the last one she cried and said to go back home that I was going to die.

Yeah I felt bad for making her go through this but sometimes it's necessary.

My dad pretty much said the same thing. Except the dying part, he had yet to loose his mind.

I moved on to bobby's messages.

"Dude my parents aren't taking this too well. Just come back alive sis" he said.

There was only one text message from him

_Love you _

I decided to text him back. But I kept it as short as possible.

_Luv you too big bro _

I moved on to read the next messages. The guys sounded calm but the concern was bubbling beneath the calm facade. Xavier's text message made me crack up though.

_April is gangsta_

I called him.

"Where the hell are you woman" he said after he answered in the first ring.

"Nice to talk to you to, what's up?" I asked

"What's up is that I think your mom is going to die before you if she doesn't hear from you"

"So you know?"

"That you have about a week, more or less, to live? Yes I know"

"then to keep her from dying so young call her right after I hang up and tell her I called you and that I am fine and that it doesn't matter where I'm at. I'm still going to die."

"What?" said a voice from behind me that made me freeze.

I turned slowly and saw Edward with damp hair, shirtless and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Who's that?" I heard Xavier's voice say from the phone.

"Do you mind I'm on the phone" I said quickly before his body got me off track. He smirked and got his clothes then went back into the bathroom.

"No one" I said going back to the phone call.

"ooooh April is getting some"

"Am not" I said in a not so convincing tone.

"Sure your not"

"Just do as I say and call my mom"

"Where are you?"

"If you're going to ask questions ask the ones that I can actually answer" I said annoyed.

"All right chill just tell me the dudes name"

"Why do you want to know?" I said suspiciously.

"Just cuz I'm curious"

"Edward Cullen"

"How did you meet him?"

"On the street"

"What the hell and he hasn't raped you yet. Are you freaking out of your mind he could rape you then kill you"

I couldn't help but laugh when he said this. "He would've already done it; I met him the day I left home."

"Wait in port Angeles?"

"Bingo, how do you know?"

"they found your car there, when they told your mom she passed out'

"The woman passes out for anything. Yeah I left to his house after"

"So you got your cherry popped?"

"Say that one more time and I hang up and you won't hear from me until it shows up in the newspaper that I finally died."

"Okay, okay, just be careful"

"Always am"

"You really call going off with some stranger to his house and all, being careful?"

"Depends on your definition of careful, got to go bye!"

"Wait!"

Too late, I hung up. There that was enough information to not let them find out where I was.

Just then Edward came out of the bathroom, fully clothed thankfully.

"What did you mean about that whole 'im going to die' thing?"

I quickly said the first thought that came from my head.

"Insiders joke. That was one of my friends. He was just telling me what's going on over there.

"Oh cool"

"You should call your parents too. Let them know your fine" I said as I got my clothes.

"I think I will" he said as he put on his shoes.

Quickly I walked into the bathroom.

That was a close one.

I hope my mom would at least be able to breathe a bit again after hearing from me. I sighed and turned on the shower.

**Third person pov **

Miles away in the small town of forks Xavier quickly dialed his friends house number. He was still worried about her but not as much as before. She was a big girl, and despite her condition he knew very well she could take care of herself.

As he waited for someone to pick up he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see her again.

After three rings they answered the phone. He heard Mrs. Summer's hopeful voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Summers, its Xavier'

"Hello Xavier did you hear from April yet?" she sounded almost mad with all the worry she had had for her daughter.

"Actually that why I called, I just talked to her"

"Where is she?" she almost yelled.

Xavier turned to his laptop and placed his phone between his ear and his shoulder, and began to open up the internet.

"She wouldn't tell me, but she told me to tell you not to worry. That she is fine."

Her mom wailed.

"You should have pressed harder for more information what else did she tell you?"

Xavier began to type in the name Edward Cullen. Hopeful that something would turn up.

"She's with a boy right now"

"What! Is she alright has he hurt her?" I heard her talk with someone and suddenly her frantic voice was replaced by a deep manly voice.

"Xavier do you know who this boy is?"

Just then he clicked on a website where a biography of someone named Carlisle Cullen showed up.

"Wait a second I'm doing some research on it" Xavier said to April's father.

Carlisle Cullen was a well know surgeon with a wife and two kids. Alice and Edward Cullen.

"I know his dad is a surgeon living close to port Angeles." He said,

"what's his dads name?" the desperate father pressed.

"carlisle cullen" he responded. just then the line went dead.

Over at April's home her dad was already getting into the car with his wife and son as they all headed towards Port Angeles. April's father knew Dr. Carlisle Cullen. They had been classmates in college. Not long ago they had gotten into contact and had been planning to meet each other as well as each others families.

April's father knew just where Carlisle Cullen was living and that is exactly where he was headed to. He was filled with hope. With every second that passed he was drawing closer to his daughter.

In the back seat of the car bobby sat.

There was something wrong about this. He knew his sister probably more than his parents did and he knew that she wouldn't be stupid enough to stay at his house. He had no hope of finding neither her nor Edward there. But it would be futile to tell this to his parents, so he just sat in the back quietly. Just hoping that wherever she was, she was fine and that Edward was taking care of her.

**Back at San Diego**

I got out of the bathroom ready to go

"Took you long enough" Edward grumbled as he picked up his stuff.

"It was only thirty minutes" I reasoned as I picked up anything I might have out of my bag.

_"Only"_

"Didn't you say you had a sister?" I asked as I put on my shoes.

"Yeah"

"Then you should be used to this kind of stuff" I got up and got my bag. "Hurry up" I said then I turned and ran out the door.

"April wait!" I heard Edward shout, I laughed in response.

Much too soon I was out of breath. I slumped against the wall, panting heavily.

I heard Edwards's footsteps coming my way I turned my head to smile at him while still trying to regain my breath.

He had an amused look but it was easy to tell he was worried.

"Hello" I breathed as he kneeled next to me. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I got tired" I said in response to his unasked question.

He snickered "over such a short distance?"

"Hey I have a condition here" I said in defense.

"Oh right and may I ask what that condition is?"

"Never you mind" I said patting his shoulder. "Come on we have a long drive ahead of us" I got up, feeling a bit better.

We checked out of the hotel quickly and we were soon on our way to L.A.

**Back at forks & bobby's pov**

We arrived, quicker than I thought possible, to a massive white house. My mom was almost shaking with relief at being so close to her daughter. If only she knew.

We all walked up to the porch and my dad rang the doorbell, almost immediately a red eyed woman opened the door. This must be the mother, her eyes where just as red as my moms and her caramel colored hair was unkempt.

"Yes?" she whispered

"Hello" my dad said in a raspy voice. "I assume you are esme Cullen?"

"Yes?" she said sounding confused.

"Your husband Carlisle is an old friend of mines from college" he said. She looked at the three of us and her eyes rested a bit longer on my mom. Then they went back to my dad.

"Yes I do believe I've heard him talk about you. Please come in"

we all walked in to the house and we saw a man with blond hair sitting on a white couch with a black haired girl hugging him.

"Carlisle" the woman-esme- said.

The man named Carlisle looked around and his eyes fell upon my dad.

"Daniel?" Carlisle asked getting up. The black haired girl looked up as well, her gray eyes where red, as if she had been crying for a long time. Carlisle walked over to us.

"Carlisle it's good to see you again" my dad said but there was a tone of urgency in his voice. It was probably sinking in that April wasn't here.

Carlisle took a long look at us and then spoke.

"Your daughter is missing" he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

**Back at San Diego**

"What are you writing in that notebook?" Edward said taking a glance at me as I had my feet on the seat with my knees to my chest and my notebook on my knees.

"Eyes on the road" I ordered. He sighed and turned his gaze back to the freeway.

"You can't know what I'm writing in here" I said going back to the notebook.

"Why is it a _diary_" he said in a mocking tone.

"So what if it is?" I challenged as I looked up at him, raising my chin in a superior manner.

"Well do I get to see what you're writing in there?" he asked.

"Maybe…someday" I said as I continued writing.

_Once I'm gone_

"Let's play a game" I said never tearing my eyes away from my notebook.

"Okay what do you want to play?"

"Let me think" I said….

**Back at port Angeles**

"She's with your son" my dad responded.

The black haired girl had walked over to us and was standing between her parents. I looked at her and she looked back. She shook her head sadly, confirming my suspicions. They weren't here.

"Yes we were away at a doctor's convention when they left. Alice came to the house on Saturday to find a note from Edward saying that he would be back in a week. We just didn't know he was with someone"

"Yes my daughter, April, left us a note too saying she'd be back in a week"

"How did you not notice she left?" esme whispered.

"We weren't at the house, and she was in the hospital. Then they informed us that she had run away from the hospital so we went home and found her note."

"Did your boy say where he went?" my mom whispered in a broken voice.

"No, he called this morning to tell us he was fine but that's all" responded esme.

My mom broke out into a pool of tear and she hugged my dad, burying her head in his chest. He held her to him as tears escaped his eyes.

"She called her friend today" I told the Cullen's.

"She told him who she was with and she said that she had met him Friday and she stayed over here. By what her friend told us she sounded fine."

"Well at least we know they are coming back in a week" the girl-Alice- said in a small voice.

"My sister is sick" I whispered gravely, her eyes widened in fear.

"Is it serious?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Her heart is failing her" my dad said in despair. "Her condition got worse recently, the doctor gave her a week more or less"

Esme gasped and she too broke out in tears.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

We spent the rest of the day there all six of us praying for the safety of our family members.

_April come back alive_

**Back at San Diego **

"I got it!" I exclaimed raising my arms. Edward jumped at my sudden outburst.

"Good just don't do that gain" he said giving a shaky chuckle.

"I wan to play twenty questions"

"Took you long enough" he muttered. I smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Be nice. Okay so what's the weirdest thing you have done in your life?"

"Inviting a girl I've only met for two hours to go sleep at my house"

"Okay but I think that more unusual than weird"

He snorted.

"How many times have you run away from home?"

"This is the first time, I tried to do that once when I was seven, they had grounded me for a month and I thought it was unfair so I ran away to my friend's house. His mom brought me back"

He laughed.

"okay how many girlfriends have you had in the past" I said not bothering about how personal the question might be.

"A fair few" he answered.

"How many is a fair few?"

"I believe it is my turn"

"Okay hurry up" I said as I scribbled something off my notebook.

"Alright at what age did you have your first kiss?"

"I can't tell you that" I said as I took a glance out the window. The sun seemed to be coming out.

"And why not?" he asked sounding a tad indignant. I giggled.

"Because I haven't had my first kiss yet" I said not sounding embarrassed or ashamed at all.

"Are you serious?"

"That's two questions" he gave me an evil smile.

"Eyes on the road" I ordered. He looked back to the freeway.

"How many girlfriends?" I asked again. He grinned.

"I believe about three"

"So little" I murmured to myself. He heard it because his grin became bigger.

"Do I look like a man whore to you?" he said pretending to sound hurt.

"Nah but I would have thought someone like you would have had more girlfriends?"

"Someone like me?"

"Stop asking two questions back to back or else I'll slap you silly"

"Okay" he said as he snickered.

"What's the first thing you notice in a girl?"

"What's with the girl questions?"

"That's not how the game goes!" I said lightly pinching his ear. "Answer me first fool!"

He howled in laughter. I looked at him until he calmed down.

"Do you know how fun you are to be around with?"

"Of course I do, I live with myself, now answer!"

He chuckled, "okay uhm I'd say physically their nose-"

"Their nose?" I said as I wrinkled mine's in confusion.

He laughed. "Yeah I can't seem to help it; you have a pretty nose by the way"

I narrowed my eyes at him and he pretended not to notice.

"What did you mean by someone like me?"

_Well he doesn't forget easily _

"Well I mean… your good looking…I would have thought you would have used that to your advantage to get more girls"

"I'm very picky with the types of girls I date" he offered as an explanation.

"All right… so you said that's what you look in a girl _physically_ well what do you look for in a girl on the _inside_?"

"Someone with a sense of humor. It's always easy to talk to someone with a good sense of humor. So what do you know seems like you are my type" he said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Why haven't you ever been kissed?"

"Do I look like the type of girl that goes around snogging people?"

"Answer the question" he said smiling.

"Because I think that your first kiss should be shared with someone truly special to you"

"So you've never had a boyfriend?"

"I have but I've never kissed them- well on the mouth at least. I find it gross. But I know that when I find someone truly special to me the idea wont seem gross" I thought for a minute.

"HEY!" I said indignantly. He began laughing again, I hit his arm gently.

"Fine I get two questions this time"

the rest of the car ride went like that. I never had a best friend but in the little bit of time I had known Edward Cullen I knew that I would never be able to say that ever again.

"So where exactly are we right now?" I asked looking out the window.

"Beverly hills" he said.

"Nice" I said.

He parked on this random street

"Okay what do you want to do?" he asked turning towards me.

"Let's walk around, let's see what crazy things we can do around here"

"When you say crazy could the police get involved in this?" he asked frowning.

I laughed and kissed his cheek he gave me a coy smile then go out of the car. I followed behind him through the streets. About half an hour later my stomach growled.

Edward seemed to hear it because he turned to me with a worried look.

"Oh my god I'm an idiot. We haven't eaten anything"

"It's fine" I said

"No it's not fine I'm starving now that I think about it come on" he pulled to the nearest café where he got both of us something to eat and some coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" he said giving me an accusing glare.

"Well excuse me for not noticing. I was just having too much fun with you to remember my stomach's needs. And come I mean don't tell me-"I gasped as I took a look at the person that was ordering a coffee.

"April?" Edward asked, he turned around to see what I was looking at. Once he saw who I was looking at he turned around and sighed.

"Tell me you're not drooling over a guy?" he groaned.

"I'm not drooling and by the way do you know who that is?"

"Some dude with weird hair?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Look who's talking?"

He pouted making me let out a giggle.

"That my friend is the one and only Robert pattinson!" I said whispering out his name so he wouldn't hear me.

Edward looked at me blankly. "All right you lost me" he said

"Ugh he's an actor. A hot one too" I leaned back. "And guess who wants an autograph?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Eat your food first" Edward said rolling his eyes. I snorted.

"What are you my dad?"

"No just you're good friend who cares about you and doesn't want you passing out on him"

I made a face at him. When I looked back at the place where Robert pattinson had been he was gone.

I blinked two times then rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing clear.

Then I gave a small scream that only Edward could hear.

"See what you do? He left!"

"Uh I don't recall ever kicking him out of here or anything" Edward said defensively.

"Finish eating boy I know what we are going to do today and you and I will be together in this, almost as if joined by the hip do you understand me soldier?"

Edward gulped but said "yes mam" humor was evident in his emerald eyes.

Less then five minutes and a nearly choking Edward later we where going out the store and going into a pattinson hunt.

"Do we really have to?" Edward whined.

"Of course we have to what kind of a question is that? And here I thought you were smart."

We walked in for a few minutes until I saw the back of his head. Oh that hair was unmistakable.

"There he is!" I said earning a few weird looks from the people around me. I ran ahead pulling Edward along with me.

I saw him get into a cab.

"Halt!" I said stopping abruptly. Edward crashed into me and we fell to the floor.

"Edward this isn't time for you to injure me" I said pushing him off of me.

"Well if I injure you then we don't have to go stalk a poor guy"

"Listen to me mister you wanted to come so now you have to do what I say and I say let's go" he huffed and frowned.

We got into the first empty cab we saw.

"Follow that cab" I told the driver who immediately did as he was told. I decided I like him.

"You're going to creep him out" said Edward annoyed.

"I don't care as long as I get a damn piece of paper with his signature on It.!"

"This is crazy April" he argued. I narrowed my eyes at him and got closer to his face.

"You want to know what crazy is? Crazy is my mom's mystery meatloaf. Now don't talk if you can't say positive stuff Eddie"

"My name isn't Eddie" he said in distaste.

"It is until you become a good boy alright?"

"You owe me after this" he said as he sat back against the seat.

"I'll make sure to add that to my growing list" I said sarcastically.

"Good thing you're keeping track of it" he replied still sounding irritated

The driver kept driving for about fifteen minutes. As soon as Roberts taxi stopped so did ours. I sped out of the taxi forgetting to pay the dude. I hope Edward paid. That's something else to add to my list.

I ran towards Robert. "Robert!" I screamed and I watched as the figure that was Robert froze on the spot.

I ran into him. If only he hadn't been right next to the fountain….

I felt my head hit the concrete of the fountain but I got up quickly as I splashed and sent water all around me.

Robert resurfaced the water too and was splashing water wildly everywhere.

"What the bloody hell!" I heard him say in his hot British accent.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry this seriously wasn't supposed to happen." I said as I tried to help him up. I began to feel heavy and tired. That run took a lot out of me, not to mention the fall into the pool.

As we both got up getting a hold of each other I slipped and pulled him back own to the water with me.

I resurfaced once again spitting out once more only to be met by Edwards face. He was looking at the scene from the edge of the fountain looking concerned and as if he might die of laughter at the same time.

"Be nice and help us" I said almost in a growl. He nodded and took my arm and pulled me out. Robert got up and out as well then he looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Oh yes I'm definitely leaving the movie business" I heard him mutter.

"Wait I'm so, so terribly sorry" I said turning to him. He looked at me and blinked a couple of times.

"Should be" he muttered under his breath.

I thought about it for a moment.

"I should but I think that was pretty funny"

"It looked funny" Edward said finally giving in to his laughter.

"Don't mind him. Okay I know I'm asking for too much after I practically tackled you into a fountain but can I pleasseeeee have an autograph?"

His mouth fell open and he looked at me for a long time. I gave him the biggest smile I could give him, I tired to get my heartbeat to behave but was failing miserably.

"You threw me into the water just to get an autograph?" he asked perplexed.

"Oh no that wasn't part of the plan" I said half laughing.

"Uhm okay?" he said uncomfortably.

"This doesn't happen to you often does it?" Edward asked now standing next to me.

"Nah I would have stopped acting if this happened often" he said almost laughing.

"Well she doesn't come to L.A often so I don't think you'll run into her too often" Edward said and I elbowed him.

"So can I?" I asked bringing robs attention back to me.

"I don't have any paper" he said with an apologetic smile.

"I have a napkin" Edward said regaining his breath.

"Oh I got a pen" I took out my pen out of my back pocket.

"This is definitely the weirdest fan encounter ever" he said laughing. He took the napkin and pen and scribbled on it. He gave me back a now damp napkin along with the pen.

"Sorry for the messy writing" he apologized. I felt my face break out into a grin and I hugged him. He awkwardly returned the hug.

"Thank you so much!" I said excitedly.

He laughed "you're welcome. I should get going though some people are waiting for me."

I let go of him and he looked down at himself he sighed.

"Guess I have to go back home and change" he said.

"Oh once again I'm sorry and thanks" I said.

"No prob. Hope to run into you some other time" he waved and then went to get a cab.

"So tell me something" Edward said, reminding me of his presence. "why did we get into a cab instead of taking the car?"

"Because I don't need you taking your sweet time. Can you hold on to this for me I don't want it to get wet" I handed him the napkin.

"Ok but let's go back and get you changed"

Though the day had become a bit sunny the wind was cold, makes sense I mean it is winter after all. The wind blew and raised Goosebumps in my skin.

"Hurry up" I said taking his arm and dragging him to go get a cab.

As we slid into the car the driver took in my appearance and turned to us.

"If you guys are high or something get out of this damn car." He said in a warning tone.

"Uhm sir, were fine really my friend here just got a little problem" Edward said quietly but with authority.

The man took one more look at me grunted then turned back.

"Where to?" he asked and Edward told him.

"Hey did you pay the other guy?" I asked.

"Of course I did who do you think I am, you?" he asked in a tone that made me feel stupid.

"Right sorry about that.

"I swear that as soon as I paid the dude and turned around you two where already in the water"

"You got a kick out of that didn't you?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah I don't see it everyday"

Once we got out of the cab we went over to the car. I got into the back to change. Luckily the windows where dark.

"Don't look" I warned Edward.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said making a face.

I got in and began changing; he had his back to the window so it was safe.

Now I'm not a fan of changing in a car. I lost track of how many time I hit my head with the roof of the car. To top that of I felt a little bit of pain in my head from where my head hit the concrete of the fountain. When I was finished my head was pounding.

I stumbled out of the car. I tripped on my way out of the car. Edward took my arm to keep me from falling and steadied me.

"What where you doing in that car? People where passing by and looking at me and the car weirdly"

"I was wrestling myself into my clothes now come on I'm tired"

"You can't be tired" he said incredulously, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Fine just surprise me" I muttered as I got into the car.

All the way to wherever he was taking me he tried to keep me awake.

"Scream anything at me one more time and you'll be sorry" I said pulling his ear.

"Fine got to sleep butt here will be none of that in…"

"Uhu" I said not listening to the last thing he said. I was already asleep.

Surprise me he did.

"Wake up" I heard a soft smooth voice whisper in my ear.

"Five more seconds" I pleaded. He was quiet but I felt him take me into his arms.

"Five seconds are over" he whispered.

"I meant minutes"

"Come on your going to like this" he said, the hint of a laugh playing in his voice.

I sighed in content, I was so comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly and was met by Edwards face, wearing a gentle expression.

"This better be worth waking up Cullen" I muttered, smiling at the same time.

"Look around you" he said smiling.

I looked around but I could only see many cars parked around.

"Okay you brought me to a parking lot…can I go to sleep?" I asked.

"Oh god April no. come on you'll see. You're going to like it…I hope."

I sighed defeated but I got off his lap and off the car.

"How did you even manage to sit me on your lap?" I asked as I stretched.

"It was easy" he said getting off the car too.

"I bet it was" I said.

"Come on sleepyhead let's get going." He took my hand and led the way. I looked around trying to figure out where we were.

"We still in L.A?" I asked him.

"Yeah Anaheim to be more specific" he informed me.

"Oh" I said interestedly. He looked down to smirk at me.

"Figured it out yet?" he asked.

"Yes I finally understand the meaning of life" I said rolling my eyes.

"Here I'll help you. Look around"

I did as I was told.

The people I saw where mostly families. And they all seemed happy about something. Heaven knows why and it won't tell me.

Then a family passed by us and the two little kids ha a Mickey and Minnie mouse hat.

"Wait, wait, and wait" I said stopping in my tracks. Edward turned to look at me; he had a knowing smile plastered on his face.

"Were in Disneyland?" I said a bit too loud. I heard a few people snicker at me as they passed by.

"Took you long enough" Edward said chuckling.

"Oh god I love you!" I said hugging him.

"Okay…"

"Come on we have got a huge mouse to meet" I said fully awake. I seemed to be more excited than the kids.

I see why it was the happiest place on earth. It would be even happier if the lines for the rides were less longer. After my third complaint about the long line for the matter horn Edward snapped at me.

"April shut up you're worse than the kids" he said annoyed.

I looked away indignantly. Then I laughed, he looked at me like I was mad.

"Do I really whine a lot?" I asked him.

"Oh god yes" he said overdramatically.

"You're so funny when you're mad" I said laughing again.

"Okay that enough laughing at my expense" he said but he was smiling too.

"I'm sorry I just tend to be impatient sometimes" I said

"Really I would have never figured that out"

I snickered. Just then I caught a girl taking a look at Edward in a way tat said 'I want some of that'.

She caught me staring and glared at me. I glowered at her then turned back to Edward who hadn't noticed a thing.

I crossed my arms and huffed unhappily, Edward looked at me expectantly. I gave him a big smile, showing him my teeth. He grinned back and went to lean against the wall next to me.

"Why hello there" he said in formal tone. "And how are you today"

"Quite good actually" I said leaning into him "really good"

He chuckled and draped an arm on my shoulders pulling me closer to his side.

"you know, Friday morning I would have never thought that on Sunday I would be in Disneyland with a pretty girl I met on the street two days ago"

"Sounds crazy when you put it like that" I said with a relaxed smile.

The girl next to us seemed pissed.

"Sounds crazy in anyway it's put" he said snorting.

"True"

We went to California adventure and I even got into the Hollywood tower. Completely reckless of me because I could have gotten a heart attack right there and then but it was worth it.

Edward was panicked; he said I looked really bad. I had to sit down for about 15 minutes and calm down, I was having trouble breathing.

All the while Edward was there hugging me to him and whispering words to me to try to calm me down.

He wouldn't let me get into the California screaming after that. I didn't argue because he was right.

"So do you have like a heart condition" he asked as we ate.

"Yeah something like that….can we talk about this some other time, not in the happiest place on earth"

He laughed but agreed.

We left until the park closed and by that time fatigue catched up to me and I couldn't walk.

Edward carried me all the way to the parking lot as I hugged the stitch he bought me to my chest. When I argued with him for buying it for me he said that I would like it better if someone bought it for me than buying it myself. I wasn't surprise to find he was right. But in return I made him let me buy something for him. He settled for a jack skellington stuffed toy as well.

"Thank you" I murmured for the millionth time. My eyes had a mind of it's own and were beginning to droop"

"You have nothing to thank me for. I had fun today"

"Me too" a huge yawn escaped me.

He chuckled and I heard the car alarm. He quickly got me into the car.

I opened my eyes a fraction, Edward looked at me with a warm expression. He brushed back my bangs with his fingers. I smiled at him.

Seeing as how there where hotels close by the drive really wasn't that long. I was able to stay awake, and Edward quickly got us checked into a hotel and we went up to our room.

I took my night clothes out of my bag and silently went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. After I was out Edward followed in after me.

I took out my journal and began writing on it until Edward came out.

"I thought you would be passed out by now" he said as he cam out of the bathroom in flannel bottoms and no shirt.

"I had to write so yeah…" I closed the notebook and put it in my bag. "I'm sorry for the way I talked t o you today"

He gave me a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"When we went on my star hunt. I know you didn't wan to go and I snapped at you. I owe you for coming with me"

"Forget about it April, I did. I wasn't even offended" he said rolling his eyes. He went to put away his clothes in his bag.

"God Edward how can I repay you for everything you're doing for me. "

He sat on the bed next to mine.

"There is a way" he said with a sheepish grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" I asked cautiously, though at this point I don't think I would ever deny Edward of anything.

"Can I sleep with with you for the rest of this trip?"

My expression went from cautious to expectant.

"I like sleeping next to you" he said shrugging, but his cheeks where slightly tinted pink.

I smiled. "Okay, I don't like the idea of sleeping alone any more than you do"

I jumped over to his bed and got under the covers before he even moved.

He turned to look at me with an amused expression.

"But no funny stuff Cullen" I warned.

"I'll be the perfect gentleman" he promised. I nodded in approval and raised the covers for him to get in.

Soon he was lying next to me and he turned off the lights. I turned on my side to face him.

"Goodnight" I whispered as unconsciousness began taking over me.

"Goodnight" he whispered back.

The last thing I felt was him pulling me towards him and me snuggling into him with my cheek pressed against his warm chest and my hands tucked in between the two of us. I gave a content sigh and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**hope you guys liked this **

**and thanks a million to the people who reviewed and to those taking their time to read it **

**-airali**


	7. clocks

**hey guys i finally got iternet for wich i'm super happy**

**enjoy and review **

**-airali**

* * *

Gentle arms probed me awake the next morning, accompanied by a soft voice calling my name and a soft hand smoothing my hair back.

How is it that this guy doesn't have a girlfriend?

"Come on time to wake up" he cooed.

"Kay" I said though I just wanted to keep sleeping. I tired to open my eyes but everything was much too blurry to make any sense.

I rubbed my eyes trying rub off the sleep in them it didn't work.

I laid there looking at the mix of colors before me. The colors told me that it was still dark.

"What time is it" I asked groggily.

"Four in the morning" he responded.

"Are you mental? I need sleep, guy" I said turning my body away from him and shutting my eyes.

"I know but we have a plane to catch" he said getting up. I felt a gust of cold air as he lifted the covers off of himself and I got Goosebumps. My teeth chattered and I curled into a tight ball in response to the chilly air.

Seconds later I felt him watching me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said.

I opened my eyes but everything was just a swirl of colors and I couldn't see Edwards face at all.

"Go get ready then. I'll be up in a moment" I told him reaching out to push his face away.

He gave one short laugh and I felt him leave.

"Are you feeling alright April?" He called.

"I'm fine just need to get rid of the sleep."

"You can sleep on the plane" he said.

"I'm planning on doing that" I called. Then I heard the bathroom door, I assume, close.

I sighed and turned to face the ceiling. How much more would I have to endure all of these troubles? In times like these I swear I just wanted death to come and take me already.

With each second that passed I grew more aware of the growing pain in my chest. Soon I found myself breathing heavily trying to control the pain. Did I really deserve something like this?

It was with an enormous effort that I was able to find my notebook while half blind. Ten minutes later everything began to come back into focus and the pain was beginning to leave.

I dug around my bag for my pills. Just as I was swallowing one Edward walked out of the bathroom.

"What are those for?" he said as he dried his hair.

"I'm sick remember?" I said.

"Yes but you've never told me of what"

"I have heart problems" I said brusquely.

"How bad is it?" he asked as he put stuff into his bag.

"I'll be fine as long as I take my medicine" I said closing my notebook and looking for my clothes.

He didn't say anything so I got my clothes and went into the bathroom.

How the hell could I possibly tell him that I was so close to death? I'm pretty sure it wasn't something that he heard every other day. Besides if I'm being truthful with myself then I'll admit that I didn't want his pity. What could I possibly do with it? Nothing it will just ruin the good time we are having. It was unnecessary, and unnecessary things should not be bothered with. No, no, no.

I got myself ready with an awful slowness. By the time that I came out of the bathroom Edward had already gotten everything ready for us to leave. He sat on the bed leaning against the headboard as he flipped through the channels.

I sighed and put my clothes into my bed. Then I went to kneel in the bed, effectively blocking his view at the T.V. A slight smile played at his lips, whatever it is that had gotten him so serious it was soon leaving him.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" I begged like a little girl.

"we are going to the airport!!!" he said, too happy to be serious.

**One hour later**

"Ready?" Edward asked once he had buckled himself. His sparkling green eyes looked at me with humor. No doubt remembering the last time I was on a plane.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I will" I said.

As ridiculous as it was I was scared. I guess heights are just not my thing. I prefer to keep my feet on firm land. But apparently it would take us a good damn long time to get to New York that way. So now here I sat in this death shuttle. Might I remind you that these things have been high jacked before? Surely that can't be good, I heard a lot of people died on nine eleven.

"Relax" Edward said. "Here" he took my hand and intertwined our fingers. "I'll let you crush my hand if that helps"

I laughed and squeezed his hand. "Remember you said I could." I said.

The takeoff went…well it didn't go smoothly, because well nothing went smoothly for me. But I was alive so it went alright I guess. Both Edward and I slept for a good part of the flight.

* * *

"This is so cool"

"This is freaky" Edward contradicted as he looked up at the giant statue I was climbing.

"Are you afraid of her" I mocked as I stood next to the Alice.

"No but look at her, imagine seeing that at night"

As I looked at her I saw that…he had a point.

I looked back at him just as a shudder passed through him. I laughed at him and he glared.

"Care to join me in this awesomely freaky Alice in wonderland statue?" I said taking a seat.

"Your wish my command madam" he said playing along.

He was about to climb when he stopped and stepped back.

"Don't be a wimp" I teased.

"I'm not, just wait a sec" he said rummaging through his bag.

He pulled out his silver camera and pointed it at me. Smiling I got up and stood behind Alice and peered over her head smiling as big as I could. His finger pressed down on the camera and nodded telling me he got it.

"Now come on and join me"

He chuckled and he got up and sat on the mushroom, settling next to me, between Alice and the white rabbit.

"Here" he said offering me a piece of the chocolate bar he had. I took a piece and ten took the chocolate bar and gave him the piece I had broken.

He shot me a wannabe evil smile.

"Fine" I laughed and we divided it in half.

"Central park is so pretty" I said after finishing the chocolate.

"Yeah, I always wanted to come here" he said looking around.

My gaze fixed on a little boy, no older tan four years old. He was dressed in a jean overall with a red shirt under, atop his head sat a mop of chocolate colored curls, and his rosy cheeks gave him the the look of an angel. The boy stumbled over to look at a flock of birds with wide interested arms. His interest amused me; I wished I could be four again.

He ran toward the birds was bewildered when the flew away, he stumbled and fell back on his bottom, he looked up and pointed in awe to the birds that were flying away into the heavens, the little boy's face formed a perfect o.

Soon his mother approached him and picked him up and guided him towards his father who lifted the boy on his shoulders.

I heard the click of a camera next to me. Edward lowered the camera and examined the picture he took. When he sensed my gaze on him he looked up with a smile paint on his handsome features.

"Sometimes I wonder if that will ever be me" he nodding towards the couple with the little boy.

"You hope on having a family one day?" I said hugging my knees to myself.

"Of course I do, but it's so hard to find someone who you will spend the rest of your life with nowadays that I wonder if it will ever happen"

"You deserve a family like that Edward, you'll find someone in due time" as I said it I actually believed it. I couldn't picture Edward being alone forever. Who wouldn't want him?

"And you?" he asked looking at his surroundings.

"Me what?"

"Do you ever see yourself like that?"

"I have never thought about that, I've always been so disturbed at the thought of growing up" I said resting my chin on my arms.

"Why?"

"I guess it's always meant bad news to me. It's hard to explain it. I just never thought about having a family, I see it as an impossibility for me"

If he knew how impossible it really was.

"I don't think so" he said, so sure of himself, as always.

"Huh?"

"You are a great person April and in due time I am sure that you will be a perfect mother and wife, however ends up with you will be a very lucky man"

"No one is ever going to get my heart" I argued

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"It's just something I know" I shrugged.

"I don't think so"

"Are you always so sure of everything Edward?"

"are you?" he asked.

i didn't answer just stared off not really here.

"Sometime sI wish I was Alice" I said looking up at the motionless statue. He turned to look at me with curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because I would love to be in wonderland. It's one of my favorite books and believe it or not sometimes I think that it makes more sense than the real world does."

"How does it make more sense?"

"It's not something I can tell you, it's something you discover for yourself after you read it and analyze it" I was aware of his curious gaze as I directed my eyes at the white rabbit with his watch.

Time, time is really what makes our lives go. There is no such thing as lack of time; you make as much time as you want to. No one understands this, and that's because no one takes the time to understand it. Or at least that's what I believe.

I less than a week to live, I could feel it. And yet I felt like I had all the time in the world.

"What's your favorite book?" he asked.

"Oh that's easy, peter pan"

"Why?"

"I like the idea of never having to grow up. You have no idea how many times I have envied him, he has everything and is everything I would love to have and be"

"Your right, I pity him too though"

It was my turn to look at him curiously; he met my eyes and gave me a gentle smile.

"There's so many things he's missing out on don't you think?"

"Like what?"

"Well what I mean is that there so much that he doesn't understand, I think I would be so frustrated if I was in his place"

"Well it's not like his lack of knowledge really affects him, I wouldn't be bothered by that. I mean I like his innocence, it hasn't been tainted by mature thoughts."

"I see what you mean"

"We all wish we could be seven years old once in a while don't you think?"

"Yeah but most only wish for that when their drowning in problems"

"Those people, my friend are what I like to call pussies"

He laughed at that. No I mean he really laughed at that, like a mega super laugh.

"You done yet?" I asked when he began to gasp for air.

"Yeah I think so" he breathed and rubbed his eyes. "It's just that, that's so very true."

"I know that" I said happily.

"Ah come on let's go get something to eat"

"Yeah let's go get something to eat for the _fatty_!" I said in my bully kid voice.

"Yes you must be starving" he teased.

"Shut up" I said jumping off the mushroom. "Can we go to the carousel?"

"Whatever you wish for young one" he said making his voice sound wise.

"Come on, you fatty might pass out on me, cant have that happening now can we?"

* * *

I don't know what I have always like about carousels. I think that to me it stands as a symbol of childhood. Because after all I mean what kid doesn't like the carousel.

I got on it three times until my stomach began to feel queasy but I can easily tell you that the carousel completely made my day.

* * *

"Your cold, do you want to leave?" Edward said as he pulled me into his side.

"Of course not, are you mental? this is so pretty." I marveled at the sky from where snow fell gently upon the earth. I had seen snow before but there was something about it now that was just magical.

Maybe it was Edwards's presence that made it so special.

We sat at the edge of the lake in central park, across the lake and through the trees I could see the tall and dark outline of New York's buildings.

I rested my head on Edwards shoulder as my teeth chattered. I pulled my jacket tighter around me.

"Do you wanna leave?" I whispered.

"I want what you want" he murmured, resting his head on top of mines.

We stayed like that for a while, as close together as possible as we tried to keep each other warm.

"The lake looks so pretty" I whispered, I could see my breath come out as I talked.

"It does look beautiful"

"You know the day I die I want my ashes scattered on the sea"

"Don't think about that" he said tightening his arms around me.

"It's never too early t-to start making plans" I said wrapping my arms around him. This felt so nice, so right on many levels

"April?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I said closing my eyes and taking in his comforting scent.

"What are you sick with?"

My eyes snapped open then. Why does he have to ruin this?

"Edward why do you want to know the thing I am so hesitant to tell you about?" I sighed.

"Because I'm awfully curious about you. You said you had heart problems but you obviously don't expect me to just take that and be happy do you?"

I sighed.

"I suppose your right"

But that doesn't matter; I still don't know how he's going to react if I tell him. Will he be scared? Will he have pity on me? Will he take me back?

Ah hell no.

"d-d-don't worry about it" I whispered.

"I will worry about it until you tell me. April I know this is serious because you are trying too hard to keep it from me, but I have a right to know what to expect from you while we are on this trip."

"Edward I didn't leave my house just because I felt like it" I said deciding on what to do. "Well technically I did but you know how you have a reason for everything you do?"

I felt him nod.

"Well on Friday I was out skating with my friends. I was just enjoying my Friday with my friends like any other normal teenager. Then I woke up in the hospital."

I stopped trying to decide how to do this.

Edward noticed my hesitance because he tried to encourage me to talk.

"go on" he said gently.

"Edward I'm dying" I whispered so low that I wondered if he had heard me.

Edward intake of breath assured me that he had heard me.

"I would never be capable of lying to you about something like this Edward; I have no reason to lie" I whispered when he didn't say anything.

"I know that" he said and his voice shook as he talked. He tried to clear his voice but it still sounded strained.

"how much?" he whispered.

"A week" I said calmly.

"No" he moaned. He nuzzled his face to mine and I felt the moistness of his cheeks.

"Hey" I nuzzled my face against his too. "Please don't cry" I whispered. "That's the last thing I want Edward, please don't cry"

"But why? Why is this happening to you? You don't deserve this" he sobbed.

"I don't know, god works in odd ways. Maybe my life wasn't destined to be that good and he decided to take me away from that future"

"No, no, no, that's not right April. You're so young"

"That doesn't matter. Edward please don't pity me, that the reason I left to avoid the pity people would surely have If I was to go back to forks right now. I just want to make the most of what I have right now."

I had to make him understand that he just had to accept this the way I had accepted it. I had to convince him that it would all be fine and that we just had to keep having fun. Just to convince him to stick by me these last days, though I was aware that I was asking for a lot.

"The doctors could be wrong though." He sniffled. "Their not always right about these things. We'll go back right now. My dad's a doctor."

"Edward st-"

"We'll have him take a look at you, and you will see that your fine, and you're going to live for a long time and-"

"Edward stop it right now."

"No! Why are you giving up on yourself like this April?! This isn't a game April; do you realize what you're telling me? do you not care about yourself at all?!"

"I knew it was a mistake to tell you this" I muttered as I got up.

"April!"

I ignored him and walked away a distance until I felt arms wrap around my waist and pick me up.

"Let me go!" I screamed and struggled against his grip.

He turned me around and crushed me to his chest.

"I'm never letting you go" he whispered burying his head on my neck.

In silence, before the lake and under the falling snow we cried silently. And I realized that I really was afraid of what was to come.


	8. can you feel the love tonight

The clock read five in the morning.

At some other time I would have found it impossible to have woken up at that time. But damn, there were so many things going through my head all of last night.

After some more time of weeping Edward and I finally composed ourselves and we went to go check in to a hotel. We didn't say anything to each other until it was time to go to sleep. As usual we both crawled into the same bad but this time it was different. As soon as I got into bed Edward snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side, holding me in a protective manner that made me feel safe from everything, even from my disease.

"Good night" I whispered into his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that rather than me.

"Of course you will Edward" I murmured looking up; I stroked his soft hair attempting to reassure him. "Of course you're going to see me tomorrow and trust me when you see me my eyes will be open"

A small sad smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he looked down at me.

"Sleep now April; it's been an exhausting day"

"It has" I said and as if to prove my point a huge yawn overtook me.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Goodnight" he murmured against my hair.

I remember falling asleep instantly.

It wasn't long before I awoke; there was too much going around in my head so that it was impossible for me to rest.

The more I thought about it the more it seemed to me that telling him had been a mistake.

He would be too protective of me, heaven knows if he will let me have fun at all.

I didn't regret telling him, no because it was good to finally get that weight off my shoulders. I just thought it had been a bad idea to tell him so soon.

I had managed to scoot back a little from his grasp so that I could look properly at his face.

He was so at peace while he slept. His unruly hair fell on his forehead, his dark eyelashes brushed his cheekbones, and his usually pale cheeks were slightly pink. A slight smile was set upon his beautiful lips…

My eyes lingered there for some time. They looked so inviting…

Funny I had never been remotely interested in kissing. I'm not kidding when I say I thought it was kinda gross. Maybe it was because I often saw my brother sucking face with his girlfriend. A shudder passed through me at the thought. I actually for some time thought there was something wrong with me for not being attracted to guys in that way, I mean I had a boyfriend once but that was when I was in third grade and still had faint beliefs of guys having cooties. Besides he became my boyfriend on a bet, I never really liked him. For some time I even wondered if I played for the other team. Soon though I just realized that I would know when the time came and I troubled myself no longer with those thoughts.

But being here in this bed with Edward I was assured that I was one hundred percent straight.

Hell yeah I was attracted to Edward Cullen, I wont deny it. For god's sake I was seventeen years old and I was barely developing my first crush. I really was and unusual kid.

And for the first time in my life I pictured myself kissing him and the idea didn't sound so gross. I actually wished I could kiss him, that would be asking for too much though.

He let out a content sigh. I smiled at that, gently I pulled my arm up and brushed away the hair that had fallen on his forehead.

His face twitched slightly and slowly his eyes revealed themselves to me.

I would miss seeing him wake up like this.

"Morning" I said gently, he smiled back and stretched his muscles. I surprised him by closing the space between us and wrapping my arms around his waist.

I learned something about myself that day. When it came to crushes I was definitely not shy. So that just meant I wasn't shy about anything at all.

He wrapped his arms around me as well.

"This is nice" he said and hummed in content.

"It really is, sorry for waking you" I placed my cheek on his chest and I could hear the unsteady beating of his heart, it mimicked the beats of my own and it made me wonder if he felt that tickling inside his stomach too.

"It's fine, you'll pay for it later"

"I'm so scared" I taunted.

He laughed silently. "So Ms. Summers what shall we do today?"

"I don't know" I said sitting up and pursing my lips. "What are your opinions on camping?"

"I'm always camping with my family, sounds good" he said sitting up too.

"I went once and I hated it. Something bit my ass"

"So…" his face turned red as he tried to keep from laughing.

"Go on laugh" I said blankly.

He let out a huge breath and laughed nonstop.

I sighed and got a pillow, he didn't see it coming when I put it over his face. His laughter was muffled and soon he would be gasping for air.

"Breathe" I cooed in his ear. "Calm down"

His laughter quieted down and my grip on the pillow loosened. As soon as he figured this out he flipped us so that he hovered over me. I felt his fingers at my side and I squirmed and laughed uncontrollably.

"Please!" I said in between laughs. "I- I- argh!"

"You what?" he said over my pleads.

"PEE!" I shouted and he let go of me. I made a dash for the bathroom and took care of my business. I could hear him laughing; I must have looked funny to him.

To save myself time I decided to shower. I was already halfway done when Edward knocked on the door.

"What?" I called.

"Hey I have your clothes want me to leave them here?"

"Close your eyes Cullen" I said.

"Oh don't worry, remember I promised to be a gentleman"

I chuckled. "Alright then."

I watched through the door of the bathtub as he entered with his head down.

I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment even though he quickly got in left my clothes and dashed out.

"Thanks!" I called after I regained control.

* * *

"Let me get this straight" I said as we left the airport. "We were in California the day before yesterday and then we fly over to New York only to go back to California the next day?"

"I know were retards aren't we?" he grinned.

"I'll say"

Edward decided he wanted to come back because he wanted to camp in the Malibu creek state park. He wanted to check it out he said. And I not having any other suggestions accepted.

We wasted no time and we went to get what we would need for camping and we rented another car.

Now we were currently in the car on our way to the state park while I held two ice cream cones. One was Edwards and the other mines.

Everything was normal between us for which I was grateful. I would have thought that after my revelations things would have been different between us. I was glad to see that that was not the case.

"Hey you" Edward called; I turned to look at him. My god he looked good in sunglasses. "Do you mind? My ice cream is melting here"

"Oh sorry" I brought up his ice cream just as we hit a bump. The ice cream smashed into his face.

We both dissolved into laughter and he had to stop the car before we crashed.

"Here" I said though my laughter and I began to clean his face.

"You can lick it if you want" he said

"Eew" I giggled.

"Just a thought, don't wanna let all that ice cream got to waste do we?"

"Shut up" I snickered

"Fine" he murmured. His ray bans were stained with ice cream. My heart picked up speed as I removed them to clean them. When I took them off his eyes I was surprised to see him staring intently at me. My stomach lurched.

"Dirty boy" I scolded playfully. He smiled at me and watched me clean them.

"Oh no April don't bother with cleaning them I'll do that thank you" I said in best Edward impersonation.

"Oh no Edward it's alright I'll do it because you can't do it right" he replied in what I think was supposed to be my voice.

"I don't sound like that" I said feigning offense.

"Well you didn't do a very good join with my voice either"

"Whatevs" I rolled my eyes. "there" I said inspecting them. I attempted to put them back on his face but poked his eye instead.

He flinched back and rubbed his eye as I laughed silently.

"See this is where you where supposed to take them and put them on yourself" I defended myself.

"Well excuse me but I thought you wanted to do that" he looked up at me. His right eye was red and watery and he looked funny.

"I don't recall telling you that I wanted to do it but whatever"

"Don't you think we would be a great bickering married couple?" he asked suddenly.

"No I would have left you by then"

He didn't answer me.

"Guy I'm, kidding" I said nudging his shoulder.

"You are going to leave me" he said looking out the window.

What could I say to that? I wasn't the type to give comforting words. I came short in those situations. Usually I would just tend to grieve with the person that was having trouble but it was hard to do that with Edward. I felt like I really needed to comfort him.

I took a deep breath and hoped I wouldn't screw this up.

"Can we not loose any more time" I said quietly. I cursed myself for chickening out. I just wasn't good at this and I didn't want to talk about it.

He sniffed and silently started the car.

To kill the silence I turned on my ipod and listened to music the rest of the way.

* * *

Malibu creek state park was breathtaking. That's all I could say, it was beautiful, it was mesmerizing, and it was…wow. Maybe camping again wouldn't be so bad.

One of the best ways to have fun is by doing things you hate. Or at least that's the way I see it. I hated camping the first time I went and now here I was camping again and risking my butt cheeks once more.

We got set up in agonizing silence. Whenever I tried to talk to him his answers were short and to the point.

"Edward talk to me" I moaned after we were all done.

"Wanna go to the lake?" he said morosely.

Seriously Edward? That's all you're going to say?

"Sure" I said figuring it was the best I was going to get. Well for now at least.

I followed him silently through the forest. I was just bidding my time, when I decided we were going to talk I would make sure he gave me longer answers.

I fell behind a bit and by the time I catched up to him he was sitting at the edge of the lake. I tried to control the slight pain that I was beginning to feel in my chest. I never was able to walk for long amounts of times without getting tired.

I sat next to him and looked ahead into the lake and tried to keep my breathing even.

I didn't try hard enough apparently because Edward noticed.

"You all right?" he asked looking at me for a moment.

"Peachy" I said with a glum smile.

He nodded once and turned his attention back to the water.

How is it that we always ended up having our most important conversations in front of body's of water? I didn't I know if he liked water as much as I did but they were sure a nice setting for these kinds of talks.

"Okay why the fuck aren't you talking to me?" I said, too late I had lost it.

"Well excuse me for wanting time to think."

"Oh" well he could have told me that. "Well you could have told me that"

"I didn't know I had to tell you every single thing I did"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me"

"You know what fine" I stood up and stomped away. Muttering things under my breath.

"Shouldn't have brought him with me" I mumbled quietly to myself.

Just like last night I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Damn it let me go!" I pushed him he went right into the lake.

"Jajaja" I said and began to run before he got out of the water. It wasn't long until he attempted to grab hold of me once more. This time he succeeded and he threw us both into the water.

"You fucker!" I screamed as I resurfaced. "What the-"

His lips blocked the rest of my words. I felt one of his wet hands at my neck and the other at the back of my head. For a moment neither of us moved we just stayed there with our lips touching. I think we were both wondering who would give in first.

Turns out it was me, as soon as I became aware of what was happening I threw myself at him. The action caught him off guard and we fell back into the water. We glued our lips to each other and he held my body close as we resurfaced once more. That's when our lips began to move against each others.

How could I have seriously thought this was a gross action? I must have been out of my mind. For a second I thought I should have experienced this much earlier. I proved myself wrong. If I had done this earlier maybe this moment wouldn't have had as much meaning as it obviously did now.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips harder one last time and then pulled back to look at his dazed face.

"Eew" I said scrunching my nose in fake disgust. He broke out of his daze and his face broke into a huge smile and he embraced me and lifted me, I placed my hands on either side of his face and lowered my lips to his.

* * *

"Damn it Edward" I panted. I flopped down on the dirt to prove just how tired I was. Damn lucky I was to not have come here during the summer. The heat would have killed me.

"You do know a hike is not the best thing for me" I panted and took a long swig out of my water bottle. Water dripped down from my mouth as I drank. Then I felt something wet and warm run over my neck to lick the drops of water.

The motion made my ticklish sense kick in and I spit out all of the water in my mouth as I laughed and pulled away.

I opened my eyes and saw Edwards face dripping with water.

"Well aren't you a dumb boy" I cooed.

"Shut up I was trying to be sexy" he mumbled drying his face with his shirt.

"Licking a ticklish girl's neck is the dumbest thing you can do Edward just in case you didn't know"

"It was sexy while it lasted." He said smiling widely and showing of his pearly whites.

"Was not" I said. "It was a fail"

"Well how about this then" he crawled towards me and began kissing my face and then my neck and behind my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Okay then ladies man" I said pulling away as my neck began to tickle from his kisses. "You pass"

"Score" he whispered in my ear.

"Move" I giggled and pushed him off of me. I got up and looked ahead at what we still had ahead of us.

"Damn Edward could you have picked a longer trail to hike?"

"Longest one I could find" he said getting up.

"You're not supposed to answer that" I said as I threw the remainder of my water at him.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be?" he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, and took of to a steady jog.

"No, no, no put me down" I argued.

"Why?" he said teasing.

"I don't like the view"

He took a moment to answer. "I do" he said suggestively.

"perv" I said rolling my eyes. He laughed but didn't put me down until ten minutes later after he claimed I was too fat to carry around. Feigning hurt, I pushed him down to the dirt.

"Calm down!" he shouted half laughing and half serious.

"That was mean, apologize." I ordered straddling him.

"Will you get off of me if I do?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm not sorry"

"Okay" I said getting up.

"But you're not sleeping with me today or tomorrow, or the next day, or the next"

"Okay I get it. I'm sorry. You're not fat if anything I think you're underweight."

"What do I look like?"

"A bony skeleton"

"That's what I like to hear" I said nodding approvingly.

He looked speculatively at me.

"If any of my past girlfriends had been like you I wouldn't have broken up with them"

"That's why I'm special" I said in a girly voice. "one of a kind"

"Yeah you're conceited too"

"Why Mr. Cullen I'm afraid I know not the meaning of such word"

"Do you know the meaning of the word hungry?"

"I believe so"

He stood up and we both went of on our way back to the campsite as night began to fall upon us.

"I need to pee" I said quietly.

"Then pee, there's many bushes"

"I might get bitten" I whispered. We laughed silently, neither of us wanting to disturb the silence of the night. That was the job of the creatures living in this forest.

* * *

It was getting pretty cold.

I walked out of the tent and saw that Edward was already changed into new jeans and like me, layers of clothes.

He was in the process of starting a fire. I sat down on a log and decided to watch him and try to ignore the uneven beating of my heart. I knew this wasn't because of Edward or any of the sorts.

After he got it started he turned to smirk at me.

"See something you like?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No I see some annoying teenage boy blocking my view with his ass." I replied.

"You like it" he said batting his eyelashes like a girl.

"Maybe a little bit" I said as he sat between my legs. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his head.

"So you never did explain why we bought hamburgers instead of just buying food to make here"

"It's simple. I'm too lazy to actually cook and something tells me you suck at cooking"

"Who told you that?" I said indignant

"Do you?" he turned his head to look at me. His sudden expression made him look childlike.

"Mom never let me near her kitchen. Says she worked to hard to get that kitchen and she didn't want me burning it down or something"

"See I know you better than you think" he snickered and turned around again.

I softly hit his head. "You do not"

"Sure" he said. I could almost hear the roll of his eyes.

"You know what just pass me a hamburger" I said.

"Something in return please"

I pulled his hair.

"Ouch that really hurt" he said in a fake British accent, no doubt trying to imitate that little British kid that got bitten by his little brother.

"Give me that" I said with a laugh and snatched the burger from his hand.

We ate in silence, only making comments now and then.

"Okay I'm ready to talk" he announced after we had finished eating.

"Well I'm not" I stood up and sat by his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to talk"

"The magic word is wanted okay? I'm having a nice time and words would just screw everything up. So let's not screw up okay, just shut up"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I watched as the flames danced, bright and alive. Edward wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair gently. Soon I found myself in a deep slumber.

* * *

I gasped and jerked away as a sharp pain hit my chest. I heard myself give out a small wail and my body curled in. all I was focused on though was the pain I felt at my chest, like I was being stabbed, my breaths came out in short pants and my heart seemed to beat faster.

Hands meant to comfort me met my body.

"April?!" Edwards alarmed voice rang in the darkness oh how I hated the dark right now.

A flashlight lit the tent and Edward flashed it in my direction.

"Dear lord" he muttered and he picked me up into his arms.

"Breathe April, try to slow down your breathing please", he pleaded and his body shook.

My heart, wild with panic, seemed to slow down and my breaths began to slow down. The pain in my chest was still there but it was only minimal.

"Edward" I gasped.

"Shhh April don't talk right now" his voice was laced with relief and concern. I had just given him another reason for him to take me back to forks.

I mentally laughed at myself. Here I was close to having a heart attack and I'm worried about having to go back home.

"I'm sorry" I said softly as he began to rock us back and forth.

"For what?" he whispered.

"I scared you"

"You did"

"I'm sorry"

"This isn't your fault"

"No it's not"

"It's not" he repeated.

"Will you hate me?...when I leave?"

In the light of the flashlight and the moonlight I saw him look down at me with a ghostly stare.

"I can never truly hate you." He sighed. "You didn't choose this."

"But what if I give up?"

"There's no such thing as giving up when it comes to death April, our body will stop working when it chooses to"

"You're not a big believer in faith are you?"

"I don't like to have my faith crushed before my own eyes"

"Have you accepted my fate?"

"Yes but even if I don't believe in faith deep down I still hope. Hope is the only thing that can keep us going sometimes."

"Yeah"

Silence.

"Promise me" I whispered after a while

I felt him shift his position and he looked down at me.

"Anything "he whispered.

"Promise me that you won't overreact. Don't remind me about what's to come. Just let me have the best days of my life"

"I promise" he vowed.

"Promise me that you won't forget me…I know it sounds selfish but, I'm afraid of being forgotten, especially by you. I won't forget you Edward even after this life"

"I don't have to promise you that. I will always remember you no matter what. But if it makes you feel better then I promise."

I moved my body so that I could reach his lips.

"Thank you, just the fact that I get to be with you on what could possibly be the last week of my life makes this the time of my life."

"So you're a green day fan?" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Anyone who's anyone loves green day Edward. I think that's becoming my favorite song too"

"I like it. It's enlightening"

I laughed. Yeah that's exactly what it was.

I tried to get off of his lap but he held on to me. I pinched his hand and he let go. Quickly I got off and crawled back into the sleeping bag we were sharing. He lay down to and we snuggled together.

"Tell me a secret" I whispered. I felt like a kid whispering to their friends at night in a sleepover when really they should have been asleep.

He didn't answer right away.

"Okay uhm two years ago I told my parents I was going to a sleepover. But really I sneaked out to a club got a fake I.D and got high."

"That doesn't sound like you" I said.

"It's wasn't like me. I was shocked at myself."

"So you smoke pot?"

"Nah I only tried it twice after that but I figured I was doing a stupid thing, besides my dad is a doctor and I would have ashamed him"

"Yeah now that sounds more like you"

He laughed quietly.

"Do you still have your I.D?" I asked.

"Yeah", quiet. "Do you have one?"

"Yup"

"Now why would you have a fake I.D?" he said in a fake disapproving tone.

"All the cool people have one" I joked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Your turn" he whispered. His sweet breath fanned across my face and I inhaled it and committed it to memory.

"I often lie to my mom"

"That's not a secret"

"It is to her"

"That's not valid"

"Fine uhm when I was twelve I killed my brothers goldfish because I was mad at him. He still doesn't know it"

"You were mad at him so you decided to take it out on his pet goldfish"

"You have no idea how much I cried after I did it"

Now that I think about it maybe that's why I was dying now. As payback for killing his goldfish. A life for a life.

"Your turn" I whispered.

"When Alice and I were five I pushed her down a well while we were playing. But she was a good sport and didn't tell on me. Of course she hasn't been the same since. She scared of closed spaces now"

"I'm telling" I teased.

"Not if I tell on you first"

"Douche bag"

He laughed. "Okay your turn"

"You're my bestest friend ever."

"That's not a secret that's a statement"

"Well I say that it's a secret and what I say goes"

"Okay here's another secret…I'm tired"

"Me too" I yawned.

"Okay snow white go to sleep now"

"Yes dad" I muttered.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter to him.

We both woke up in the same position.

* * *

**keep in mind this is all in the same day. **

**excuse the lack of enthusiasm ive got loads to do now so **

**a review would definitly make my day because let me tell you it was pretty gray **

**-airali**


	9. save the last dance for me

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" I jumped up and down and pulled on Edwards hand with as much enthusiasm as a five year old kid.

"Did they never teach you patience?" he said as I shoved him into the car.

"Tell me does it look like I know the meaning of patience?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently as if to prove my point.

"No I suppose not" he sighed. He gave me a dubious look. "Are sure you want to do this?"

"Are you nervous?" I taunted.

He shook his head and turned on the car with a smile that said 'we are screwed' "you're crazy" he stated.

I took in a breath of pride and looked out the window as we left Malibu state park. I snapped a picture at the place. I gave another content sigh and turned to look at Edward.

He turned his sunglass covered eyes at me and smiled, showing off his pearly whites. Quickly I snapped a picture at his face. He let out a small chuckle and looked back at the road.

"Mr. Cullen" I cooed. "Don't you look positively dashing in this picture" I said inspecting the picture.

"Dashing? Is that all you can say?" he teased.

"Does mouthwatering fit?"

"That's much better" he nodded in approval.

"You conceited bastard" I said shaking my head.

"That doesn't make sense. I have parents you know"

"Not this week you don't so you qualify as a bastard"

"Okay you win this one."

"This one and the resT" I amended/

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

"You help me sleep at night" I said sweetly, maybe too sweetly. But it was alright because he smiled and took my hand and kissed it.

"So do you want to take a plane or do you want to drive for six hours?" he asked.

"Hmm" I looked thoughtfully and tapped my chin, "drive, besides all the real fun starts at night" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He pursed his lips momentarily but then turned into a smile.

"I suppose your right" he finally agreed.

his nevousness made me laugh internally.

I dug through my bag and pulled out my iPod. The poor thing had gone through so much in the past two years it was a miracle it was still alive. Quickly pulling out a cable i plugged it into the car's stereo.

"Wait, I get to choose the song" he argued.

"Ladies first" I sang.

"The lady got to choose yesterday"

"You can't put a schedule on when a lady is going to be first"

"But you're not being fair"

"Fine how about I only put songs that we both like?"

He thought about it. I noticed his hand was already extended as if to take the iPod away from me. I pulled the ipod farther away from him. He noticed the motion and turned to look at me. I bared my teeth at him and did a low hiss. He laughed and put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Alright my little feline" he playfully ruffled my hair.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you" I said.

"No you're repaying me when I stop this car"

"No problem"

content with my victory I looked through the playlist.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"The king is on my mind." I looked away from the screen and at him. "That alright with you?"

"Yeah I can tolerate the king"

"Awesome" I clicked on the song and soon enough the song viva Las Vegas rang throughout the car.

"Really April?"

"Really Edward" I said with a sneer.

"Fine" he said shaking his head in defeat. For three minutes all that was heard was the king and Edward and I singing along with him.

About an hour later we both became hungry. Edward stopped the car in front of ihop. I was about to climb out of the car but he leaned over and grabbed the handle to stop me from opening the door.

Puzzled I turned back to him and gave him a questioning look. He had a mischievous smile on his perfectly well structured features.

"What?" I asked.

"I said you would be paying me back didn't I?"

Immediately I knew what he was talking about.

"Okay" I nodded telling him to continue.

"Go to the back of the car"

I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding him.

"Just do it" he rolled his eyes at me.

I climbed to the back. All the windows were tinted black so that you couldn't see anything. In a moment Edward had climbed to the back too.

"Edward what-?"

His lips blocked the rest of my words. At first I followed him then I pulled back.

"Why on the back?" I asked a bit breathless.

"Because I can't get into a comfortable position at the front." As if to prove his point he embraced me and pushed me back on the seat and continued kissing me. I smiled against his lips. He reminded me that he was still a teenage boy, and I was still a teenage girl. These feelings were natural at this age.

I moaned when he unintentionally grinded his hips against me. My eyes opened and a blushed at the way I had reacted to his actions. He let out a muffled laugh.

"Ok" I pulled away breathing heavily. "Aren't you hungry?"

I know I wasn't…not for food at least….

damn I really am a hormonal teenager.

"Yeah come on" he pulled me up. Just as he did I decided he could wait a bit for his food. I sat up and tackled him he fell backwards onto the seat with me on top. Not wasting time I pressed my lips to his and buried my fingers in his the heat of the moment I tried to get more comfortable so I shifted my position. to say i was surprised when i felt a bulk at my stomach would be an understatement.

"Shit!" I gasped and fell backwards.

I had never gone redder in my life. It wasn't only my face; it was my whole body that seemed to go red. Edward lay there, covering his face, at least it was mututal because edwards neck was red. All I could hear was the angry beating of my heart and both my mines and Edwards heavy breaths.

What just happened? I mean I had learned all about this in seventh grade, and it was hard not to learn about it when you're in school. I was just shocked at what had happened. I had never seen it coming. I was most definitely over reacting but I can't be blamed. For heaven's sake this guy is my first crush! I'm way behind society.

At the moment however the silence was killing me. I quickly thought of something to say.

"You still hungry?"

Wrong question. I went red all over again when I saw the double meaning. I turned my eyes to him. His eyes were still covered by his hand but the corners of his mouth turned up.

Unexpected laughter overthrew me and Edward joined in shortly.

"I'm serious" I said through my laughter.

"Okay" he said in between laughs. "I'm sorry" I knew he wasn't apologizing for what I said.

"It wasn't you fault" I said.

"You're right it was your fault"

"How was it _my_ fault?"

"You're irresistible" he said as if this was the weather we were talking about. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on" I began to get up.

"Uhm I'll be here for a bit" he said uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Uhm" he sifted uncomfortably and I saw what he meant.

"Oh…uhm…right, yeah…so, yeah I'll see you…uhm over there"

"Kay" he waved at me. I got out and walked toward the restaurant.

Five minutes later he came into the restaurant and sat across from me.

"Better?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah I suppose"

Something was off in his voice. But I was better off not knowing. For the meantime we didn't dare touch that subject. Instead we began to talk about other things. But my mind kept going back to very unwanted thoughts.

* * *

"Bout time we got here" I said stepping out of the car and stretching.

"Well you're the one that felt the urge to drive here."

"Yeaaaahhhh" I said thoughtfully.

"Come on" he laughed and took out our bags. I took mines from him and began walking ahead of him before he could argue.

Soon we checked into the hotel, as it had now become routine we went up to our room and just threw our bags and rested on the bed for some time. We didn't even bother with getting a room with two beds this time.

"Are we really going to do this?" he asked after a while. Yeah I knew it was risky, if we got caught we could go to jail. As much as I would like to experience going to jail I didn't wish to spend the rest of my days in jail where there so many other things that we could be doing.

But I really wanted to do this; I wouldn't have a chance like this again. Yeah I think it's worth the risk.

"Yeah" I finally decided. He gave me a long look before finally nodding to himself.

"Fine, remember I'm doing this for you" he warned.

I laughed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you" I murmured. "Now go and get dressed, I'm not planning on sleeping tonight."

he turned his face and kissed my lips instead.

"you sure you can take it?" he whispered. Then he just left me there and headed to the bathroom. Groaning I pulled out my notebook.

Well let's see how tired I get by the end of this night.

I have to admit I had never been particularly interested in visiting Vegas. Gambling just wasn't my thing. So then why did I choose to come here?

That was obvious, to drink of course. Who wouldn't want to get drunk in Vegas? Answer me that.

So I was taking advantage of the fact that both Edward and I happened to have fake I.D's. well technically they weren't that fake. If they were to check for my information it would actually show up. Xavier's older brother happened to work with all of that I.D making business. And we paid him to get us some I.D's they were real but it just didn't have our real age in it. The same case applied to Edward. So it was pretty much safe to use them.

* * *

Gambling wasn't my thing. But apparently it was Edwards's thing. I had fun watching him play I just sat back and watch who would have thought edward was so good at this. Is there anything this boy cant do?

We had gotten in to the casino with no trouble. and they were right this was like an adult playground, that definitly wasnt my thing. I knew this place wouldn't even be close to being fun if Edward hadn't been here with me.

"Yes!" he said as he victoriously slammed his cards on the table, revealing him the winner of this round. I laughed as people groaned.

"Well Mr. Cullen, who would have known you were such a good gambler" I said as we walked out of the casino two hours later. We weren't alone; Edward had won some good amount of money.

"You know Mr. Cullen I'm awfully thirsty" I said suggestively. Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"You worry too much." I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm pretty calm when it comes to drinking" I assured him. Truth is I had never really gotten drunk, drunk. It was just to the point where I was beginning to feel dizzy, that was my limit.

"Okay" he agreed. I smiled.

And now begins the fun.

**Third person pov **

April lost count on the tequila shots she had, had after the tenth one. Apparently what she had said to Edward hadn't been all that true. she screamed and danced with random people. Her words slurred slightly and she was a bit dizzy. At one point she had actually broken up a couple that was dancing ans tried to kiss the guy. Edward, though drunken, had quickly pulled her away from the guy. His girlfriend looked like she wanted to tear apart april.

it really didnt bother her that she almost got into a bitch fight with that girl. Or maybe she had already forgotten. After sitting for a while she finally got tired of watching the fun and not joining in. So she got up and pulled edward with her to the dance floor. Edward himself wasn't exactly sober; he joined in fast and began to dance with her in ways he never thought he would dance with a lady like April. Though at this point she was far from being a lady. The two were too far gone however to take notice of their actions. April looked up and screamed with glee. Edward laughed at the girl before him. After a couple more songs he pulled her back towards the bar. At the rate they were both drinking they would soon spend all the money Edward had won. That didn't bother him however so long as they were both having a good time money didn't matter.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" April shouted into the boy's ear. He gave a dazed and goofy smile and nodded at her. She returned the smile and then half danced and half walked her way over to the bathroom. Edward had to laugh at that. She was incredible in so many ways. He knew this wasn't a simple crush. However he couldn't believe that what he felt was love. Having never experienced the wild rollercoaster that was love he couldn't pinpoint what his feelings towards her were. But they ran much more deep than a simple crush.

In these past days he hadn't really thought about his family. Truth was that April had kept him too occupied to think about them. April made him forget all the worries, she was his opposite. It was Wednesday and in two days it would be a week since he met her. These would most likely be the most important days of his life.

Living with a doctor for a father, he knew better than to think that she only had exactly one week to live. No one could be sure, though her condition was very bad, she could live for another month for all he knew.

Or she could pull through with this sickness.

The day Edward learned about April's illness he promised himself not to expect her to live for too long. Having hope could be the most dangerous thing to do at this moment. But it was resulting nearly impossible to not have hope for her. Having hope would only hurt him deeper the day that she left his life.

Of course he wasn't going to let her go so easily. He had a feeling, somewhere deep inside him that told him that by the end of this week they would both go back home and she would be well. And he intended on having his father, Carlisle, take a look at her and do everything in his power to help her.

Edward would do anything to save her life. He would even literally die for her. If ever there was a need for a heart transplant that is. There was no doubt in him the if it got to that point he would give her his heart.

"Why you crying!" April shouted in his ear effectively making him jump and spill tequila all over his shirt. She didn't seem to notice; instead she concentrated on his face, waiting for an answer.

Edward realized he had been crying, but he was too drunk to be able to bring himself to care.

"You're going to leave" he slurred.

She was too drunk to understand his words. "Yeah I am" she said "to the dance floor!" she took his hand and pulled him towards the dancing crowd. He didn't argue anything to keep his mind away from the depressing thoughts.

Without thinking she grinded her hips against him. They were both shocked at what they felt but masked it well and continued dancing. As far as April was aware of this was the most fun she had had in her life and she would not just throw it away. She continued dancing in ways that she didn't even know she could dance. And Edward followed her every move with one of his own. Though they were both drunk they were a well choreographed pair. April sang along with quite a handful of songs as she danced.

Naturally after some more songs they went to sit down and rest and further intoxicate themselves with alcohol.

"Are you having fun?!" she screamed.

"Yeah!" he shouted back. "How's the heart?"

She raised an uncoordinated hand and set it on her chest. Her expression indicated that now she was only half aware of what she was doing. And Edward wasn't in any better state.

"Wild" she slurred. then she drained her drink and ran off to the dance floor. she was v ery unable to stay still.

Edward didnt follow her, he wanted to rest for a bit so he settled to looking at April happily dancing. Drunken happiness was expressed in her face.

A man seemed to appear out of the blue in front of April. She didn't even wait for him to ask. She just wrapped her arms around him and began dancing. Drunk or not Edward felt the jealousy. He knew it, he was familiar with it and he did not like the feeling one bit. His body stiffened and he put down his drink.

Just what did she think she was doing? Thought Edward as he saw her dance with the man the same way she had danced with him. His veins seemed to be on fire from jealousy and any moment he would snap and go over there. He would have done so already if he hadn't seen how at ease April was. The last thing he wanted was to give her a bad time. But damn it, this was harder than he thought.

The man crossed the line when his hands traveled to her rear end. And went back and crossed the line again when he squeezed. Edward shot from his seat, knocking back the chair in the process, and half fast walked and half stumbled to april and that man. With the alcohol to fuel him he turned the man around and punched him square in the jaw. The force of the punch made the man stumble backwards. Up close Edward could see the man better. Tall and black haired, the man looked disoriented as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He was just as intoxicated with alcohol as Edward was, maybe even more.

"what's your problem!" the man shouited angrily. he didn look that much older than edward.

"Don't touch her" Edward said as menacingly as he could, given the fact that his words slurred.

The nearby people looked at what had just happened. The music still played loudly.

April pulled on Edwards hand, he turned around still angry to see a drunken smile on her face. She looked at the man and waved.

"He's gonna come back for you!" she screamed into Edwards ear as he pulled her away. He forced her to sit down on a stool, she just laughed.

"What's so funny?" he said angrily.

"You're jealous!" she screamed and laughed hysterically.

"Maybe I am" he responded.

"Why?" she slurred. "You're not my boyfriend, just my make out buddy"

It didn't matter that April was different from other girls. Every girl liked it when a guy asked them to be their girl.

"So what? You want me to ask you to be my girl?" he asked smiling.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat and nodded. He laughed.

"Okay" he said.

April became confused when he got on one knee. Maybe she was already imagining things.

"You don't have to get on you'r-" Edward cut her off with his hand. He was too drunk to be delicate and put a finger to her lips.

"I've got something better" he said. He took her hand into his and began to talk, or slur. "April summers, I don't want to waste any time, will you marry me on this glorious night and spend the rest of our lives together?"

Maybe the proposal wasn't most girls dream, but it still counted as a proposal.

Edward had no doubt about what he had just said and asked. But he was drunk after all wasn't he?

"YES!" she screamed. As he stood up she threw her arms around his neck and jumped up and down.

"YES! YES! YES!" she screamed over and over again.

She was sure of her decision; there was nothing that she wanted more than this. But she was drunk after all wasn't she?

* * *

Edward Cullen and April summers stumbled into the wedding chapel.

The minister looked up at the pair that struggled to walk up to him. He had seen this same picture only once before, but the couple had backtracked just in time, in her drunken state the woman had admitted to sleeping with the man's brother. Needless to say things did not end well that night.

The minister very much hoped he would not have another incident like that.

When the pair finally made it to the altar the man spoke.

"We want to get married" he said trying his hardest to say it clearly, he wasn't doing a good job at it.

"Are you sure?" the minister said seriously. "Marriage is a sacred act"

"We're in love!" April said, almost howled.

Edward giggled. "Yes were sure."

Edward and April Cullen were married January 25, 2010.

* * *

**surprise surprise. **

**whatdya think?**

**if you appreciate this story at all you will review**

**-airali**


	10. thursday

**it's short, i know, but it's important. **

**enjoy **

* * *

I sobbed quietly when I woke up. It was seven in the morning and my head felt like it was going to burst.

Wasn't Edward going to supervise me last night?

Silly boy probably got himself drunk too.

AH MY HEAD!

"April" Edward groaned.

"Shh, stop" I whispered. "Don't talk"

Whoever invented beer should be in hell right now.

We curled into each other and shared our pain.

"Hey" I popped open an eye. Edward squeezed his eyes in contrast.

"What" he groaned.

"Can you go buy me some Tylenol?"

He didn't answer, instead slowly he got out of the bed, when did he take off his pants? Nice boxers by the way, score for Edward.

"Oh and Edward" I called trying not to be too loud.

"WHAT!" as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. We both groaned in pain.

"Smart move" I said rubbing my temple. "A water bottle would be nice"

"You owe me" he muttered as he pulled on his pants. Then he left the room.

Slowly I pulled the covers over my head. When the hell did I take off my clothes? I was only in my bra and underwear. I would have thought that being so drunk I wouldn't even have thought about taking off my clothes.

Five minutes later I heard Edward get in.

"Did you get it?" I croaked.

No answer.

I felt the bed sink where he sat.

"Hey"

"What happened last night?" he asked quietly.

"We robbed a bank"

"I mean it"

"Well I don't know, what is the pain in your head telling you?"

"I went down to the lobby to get some tylenol Tylenol and apparently the night clerk saw us come in last night"

"Ok you're making this sound bad, what is it?" I threw the covers off of my head and looked at him. His face was grave. "And what did we get naked in front of him or what?"

"No but apparently you flaunted you're new wedding ring at him"

What the fuck was the first thing that came to mind but instead of saying it I looked down at my hand.

"This shit is plastic Edward" I said.

"Doesn't it make you wonder what happened though?"

"Pass me the Tylenol, this requires too much thinking and my head hurts."

"Here" he passed me two pills and a water bottle.

"Wouldn't we have some certificate or something?"I said after I swallowed.

"Yeah" he turned his body to reach for something. When he turned back there was a paper in his hand and my heart dropped to my vagina.

"What's that?" I asked without taking it.

He began to read it out loud. When he finished he looked up at me. We both sported looks of being caught redhanded.

"Whose jasper and Rosalie hale?" I asked.

He looked at me like I had grown a third head. yeah it wasnt thhe big picture but i was still curious about it.

Simultaneously both of our faces turned into wide grins and we melted into puddles of laughter.

"Where did you get that from?" I gasped.

Edward took a few calming breaths before he was able to answer.

"You gave it to the clerk and told him to hold it for you while you slept. "

"how nice of him" I took the certificate to look at it.

"I thought this was going to be worse" he said sounding relieved.

"What?"

"Telling you we got married last night. I expected you to blow up on me and demand why I wasn't guarding you"

"I do wonder that but there's a bigger matter at hand"

"Which is?"

"Simply that were married" I shrugged.

"Right…what's going to happen now?"

I turned to look at him in amazement.

"Well you better not be hoping to get rid of me Mr. Cullen because that won't happen until this week is over."

"Well _Mrs. Cullen" _he said this slowly and stressed the name. "I won't be getting rid of you even after this is over. You're too entertaining to let you go"

_Mrs. Cullen _I could get used to that.

I shook my head.

"Good but I don't think our parents will be too thrilled about us being married. I figure that we can't do anything about it right now. So let's wait until the end of the week and then when we get home then we can quietly sort this out. Our parents don't need to know anything about this."

"Well aren't you one smart cookie" he cooed.

"Moving on" I said rolling my eyes. "Would you like to explain to me how it is that you and I woke up nearly naked?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the one that said you would look over me dumbass. And what did you do? you went and got drunk"

"So? It's not like I raped you" his eyes widened as he thought about it.

"I think I would know if I had been raped" I got up and headed for the bathroom.

When I came out I was happy to say I was still one hundred percent virgin.

"You'll be happy to know that you are not a rapist Edward" I said sitting back down.

"Hoorah" he said unenthusiastic.

"Okay! Now that that's over with, wherever shall we go today dear hubby?" I batted my eyelashes at him. He got into the bed threw the covers pver his head and lay beside me.

"Do we have to go somewhere? I'm tired"

"A hangover can't stop us. Come on Edward the week is almost over" I whined in the most annoying voice I could make.

"April it's-"he took a look at his phone. "It's Thursday. We still got till Sunday. Three days if you count it."

"Four counting this one"

"Just where do you plan on going?"

"Anywhere except Vegas. We've done enough here"

"please." He pleaded.

"Okay but Vegas isn't the best place to get over a hangover, let's go to a quieter place."

"Like?" he turned on his back. "Wait! I know where."

"Where?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Did I ever tell you my mother's great grandfather was Spanish?"

* * *

"So you're mother inherited a house here? In Spain?"

The flight to Spain took a total of seven hours. Most of the time we slept. When I got up from my seat my bones cracked. The time in Spain was ahead of the U.S by eight hours so when we arrived at Barcelona it was ten.

I thought we were going to stay in Barcelona but Edward surprised me when we took a bus to the town of cadaques.

"Uhu, my great grandpa was Spanish and my grandma was Italian. She was from a wealthy family and he wasn't. They fell in love but her parents didn't approve. When they saw that she wasn't going to leave him they disinherited her and kicked her out. My grandpa's family took her in and soon they moved into a little cottage of their own. Which is the same house my mother is now in possession of. " he said resting his head on my shoulder. Most in the bus slept so Edward and I, who had plenty of sleep in the airplane, whispered.

"Wow their story is inspiring."

"Yeah it is. I always love to hear my grandma talk about it"

"Grandparents always have the best stories" I agreed. "Did your mother live in cadaques?"

"She lived here the first three years of her life then she and my grandparents moved to the U.S."

"Have you been here often?"

"Just twice. When I was really small and last summer. I really loved it here, the town is so nice and quiet. "

"Like forks?"

"It has better weather, and it's more beautiful."

"I bet it is." I looked out the window. It was dark and there was nothing to look at but trees. "How are we going to get in?"

"There's always a spare key. Our closest neighbor goes in there about once every two weeks to make sure everything is clean."

"Did you ever think you would bring a girl over here?"

"Not really. Mom always said this house was going to be inherited to me because I like it more than Alice. I just never thought I'd be coming here with my wife." I could hear his smile.

Throughout the day we kept making references towards our newlywed status. They were jokes, but I knew there was meaning behind his words.

I think both of us liked this idea more than we should.

"Should I feel special for this?"

"Very. I always thought this place was so beautiful. I didn't think anyone apart from my family should be here. But I suppose we are family now. Now I think you are the only person worthy of sharing this place with"

I turned my head to his hair.

"Thank you" I murmured.

"For what?"

"For sharing this with me."

"Only with you" he said softly. "Were almost here" he whispered and looked up to kiss me.

About twenty minutes later we made it to cadaques.

When we got out at the train station, Edward took my hand. "And now we walk"

The town, though it was dark, it was undoubtedly beautiful. The streets and everything was just like a little paradise.

"I see why you like it so much" I said as we walked hand in hand along the bay. "It has its charm"

"You like it?"

"I love it. You'd think after living in forks all my life I'd be sick of small towns. But it seems impossible to not like it here"

"It's possible, Alice hates coming here for the lack of malls."

I laughed. "Well she sounds like an interesting girl."

"Oh she is. Annoying but she's great. You'll like her, and she'll love you when you meet"

I wonder when it was that we started looking at the future as if I was perfectly healthy. Maybe deep inside I was getting hope for my life. Well hope is always a good thing to have, or so they say.

"Here we are" he announced. Just across the street sat a small cottage that seemed like it had come straight from a fairy tale. What made it more astonishing was that it had great view of the bay. I saw why Edward would love it here.

"It's beautiful Edward" I said as we crossed the lonely and dark street. The sound of the sea created a calm and mellow atmosphere that I'm sure was lovely when people slept.

"I told you" he responded as we stepped onto the porch. He looked into one of the flower pots that carried beautiful white calla lilies.

"Aha" he pulled out a single old fashioned key.

"That's a beautiful key" I said. He turned to look at me oddly. "I have a thing for old keys" I explained.

He chuckled. "Mom likes them too, which is why she kept this one. It's the original key to the house. She has the copy of it, always carries it in a chain around her neck."

"That's nice" he turned and opened the door. It was painted, that much I knew but I knew not what color it was.

"Welcome" he said standing aside to let me in.

"Thank you" I smiled and stepped inside with my bag.

He followed inside and turned on the lights before he closed the door. Even with the door closed I could still hear the water, I smiled at that.

The cottage was tastefully decorated. The furniture though it looked new it was no doubt meant to resemble the old times. Renovations had been done to it but the house was kept in the past. A beautiful Spanish home. I loved every inch of it, I wouldn't mind living here if I had the choice.

"Let me give you a tour" Edward said... nervously?

Why nervous?

There were three bedrooms, Edward pointed out which was his and which was Alice's and his parents.

"There used to be a fourth bedroom but mom turned it into a bathroom. The original bathroom still stands, but it's outside and no one uses it. This room-"he opened the door next to his own room. "This was the entertainment room. my grandmother used to play here with his brothers and sisters when it rained. Otherwise they were always outside.

Mom kept most of the things in here. The old rocking chairs, the grand piano. Even the old board games our grandparents had. Though she just had to add a TV and a computer for us. It's the past mixed with the present."

I looked around. Pictures covered the walls, old paintings and portraits of what I assumed to be Edward's great grandparents and his grandparents. There was a family portrait of his family; it was the most current one.

"Who painted?" I asked as I took a look at the old paintings.

"My great grandpa and his oldest daughter. They had five kids, my grandma was the third."

"Wow" I said running a finger delicately over the watercolor paintings. One was a painting of the bay, in the sunset. "I like this one" I said looking at it for a long time.

"It's one of my favorites too. I actually took some that I like back home. Their in my room."

"I'm afraid I never noticed. I'll have to look at it when we get back."

"Yeah you will"

I turned to look at him.

"It's beautiful Edward. All of it, I can't think of a better place to be at the moment. Too bad the hangovers gone, guess were a bit late."

His eyes searched mines as he walked towards me and interlaced our fingers.

"Yeah. You're right; do you think we wasted our time then?"

"Of course not, it's one of the best places to be in. and it helped me to learn more about you and you're family. So no, we aren't wasting time."

He smiled, what was that that I saw in his eyes. I couldn't put a name on it.

"I'm glad you like it" he whispered, his lips inches away from mines. I closed my eyes when I smelled his warm homely breath. His lips pressed against mines softly.

I could hear nothing but the sea and our breaths.

A shudder ran through me, he noticed and pulled away. That look in his eyes was gone.

"Come on lets go get some blankets.

We went into his room; there wasn't much about him in here. Just a couple of pictures and books. The rest was things that had probably been here since this house was new.

"I know we slept a lot but I still think we should try to sleep. Or else tomorrow we'll be too tired to look around. It looks better in the day, trust me, you won't want to miss it."

"All right." I took out my nightclothes and toothbrush and went out to the hallway and into the bathroom. There's no such thing as too much sleep in my book.

When I returned, washed and all ready for bed Edward was reading a book.

"You're turn" I said when he looked up at me.

He smiled set the book down, grabbed his things and left the room.

I crawled into bed. The blankets smelled like they had just been washed. It was cold, so I couldn't wait for Edward to come back so I could snuggle into him. In the mean time I took out my journal and began to write a new entry.

"Time's up" he called ten minutes later. His hair was still damp. "Time for bed."

"All right." I closed the book and put it on the bedside table. Edward got into the bed next to me and immediately I scooted towards him. I could always count on him to be warm. He looked at me as I snuggled into his side. He chuckled and turned off the light. The moonlight filtered through the single window in the room. The sea made me feel at complete peace.

"You know you've been very calm today" he said in the darkness. He turned to me and put his arms around me.

"That's probably because I slept through most of the day and I had a massive hangover."

"Right" he said in that sweet voice of his. "You should drink more often."

"I don't think I will. If this time I ended up married I don't want to imagine what else I could be capable of."

"Come on, surely marriage isn't that bad."

"It depends who you're married to. So I guess I got pretty lucky it was you."

"Doesn't matter anyways. In a few days we'll initiate a divorce"

He didn't sound as happy as he should probably be.

"Yeah" I said. I didn't sound very content either.

"We don't have to" he said quietly. I don't think I was meant to have heard it. I answered him anyways.

"No we don't"

There was a moments silence between us that felt like a lifetime.

"Do you want to?" he said quietly. Unsure on whether we should talk about this.

"I really like you" I offered.

"Enough to be married to me?"

"Yeah I guess…all I'm saying is that maybe we could leave it like this and see how things go. In time if either one of us wants to-you know- end it…then we file for a divorce."

"I like that idea better" he said.

"I do too"

"Will we tell our parents?"

"Yeah…eventually. I think they have the right to know that their children married each other while they were away."

"I see you're reasoning… I was thinking"

Why did he always start like this?

"Naturally" I said as I had said many times before.

"Maybe…we could treat this-uh- as maybe our honeymoon."

My stomach lurched and was immediately filled with overwhelming butterflies. I wanted to scream and jump…was it of happiness?

"Really?" I asked. He didn't answer.

But I felt his lips on mines. He kissed me then slightly pulled back to whisper. "Really"

I didn't have to think about it when I pulled his lips back to mines. I never thought about this before but I had no doubt that I was ready and this is what I wanted.

There was no hurrying, we both wanted this to be as special as possible. We took our time learning each other in the dark.

I couldn't keep my feelings away anymore. Though I never realized I was trying to block them.

In less than a week I had managed to fall in love with a complete stranger. I had managed to run away with him, I had managed to marry him and I had managed to lose what was most important to a girl to him. I had no regrets about any of this. I was the happiest I'd been in my life.

"April" Edward whispered. "I love you"

I had no time to respond the pain came after he uttered the words.

* * *

**thanks to all of you that reviewed this story and thanks to all of you that have added it to your favorites and alerts. **

**you guys make so happy.**

**32 reviews wow!**

**and seven reviews from last chapter **

**thats big for me **

**think we can make it to ten this time?**


	11. friday

The arms of the sun had barely begun to touch the town of cadaques when I awoke. This meant I woke up early, a first for me.

I could smell Edwards's soft scent close to me. I could feel his warm skin on my bare back. It felt really nice, I let out a soft hum when his fingers lightly traced patterns on my back as he realised i was awake.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel good, tired, sore-?"

"Sore" I said immediately. "Very sore…other than that I feel…amazing."

"You look amazing" he whispered. His voice sent Goosebumps throughout my skin and reddened my cheeks. "I know a perfect way to get rid of that soreness"

"do you?" my voice sounded breathless.

"oh yeah"

We didn't leave the room until around two hours later.

* * *

"Come on" I panted pushing him off of me. "If we don't get up now we'll never leave"

"I don't have a problem with that" he said, out of breath like me.

"Well I do" I sat up. "Were on a limited schedule you know"

"Okay…we have to shower first, you know" he smirked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

Oh how I loved my husband.

* * *

"April" he cried through the door.

I had to kick him out of the shower or else we wouldn't have finished.

I laughed when I heard him scratch at the door and whimper like a puppy.

"I'm almost done" I called.

"No! Don't finish just let me get in"

"After I'm done"

"Were getting a divorce if you don't let me in" he threatened.

"If you must" I called with a smile.

When I finished changing and I opened the door Edward was right there. He pushed me back and against the counter and began to attack my neck with kisses.

"You are not doing you're marital duties Mrs. Cullen" he said huskily.

"I have done them, you're just abusing them"

"You're not sleeping tonight" he said looking up at me.

"I don't mind" I grinned. "What I am going to mind is not being able to see this place"

"Fair enough" he said and let go of me. "Now get out of here"

"Not anymore"

"I'm going to shower"

"I want to watch"

"Okay" he began to turn on the shower.

"Okay never mind I'm going to go and get my things packed."

I kissed him and ran off before he could pull me back for more.

Ten minutes later he came out all changed and ready. I looked up at him from my notebook.

"I would have tried to cook something but it's such a nice kitchen that I would hate to burn it" i said, secretly telling him that i was hungry.

He laughed. "I'll be you're cooking teacher. You can't burn a thing with me as a teacher"

"Only if I get to call you Mr. Cullen"

"Ok…I would call you miss summers but you are neither a miss or a summers anymore"

"Dad's going to hate you when he finds out that you're the reason that I'm not a miss or a summers or a virgin for that fact"

"What do you think he's going to do?" he actually did sound nervous about that.

"I don't know" I said putting away my notebook. "I've never had a boyfriend let alone a husband"

"So should I be scared of him?"

"Hmm maybe a little"

"But were not planning on telling them…immediately anyway"

"Oh don't worry, he's going to dislike you just for the simple fact that you were with me this whole week. He probably thinks you're the reason I left"

"Which isn't true. You practically threatened me with coming with you"

"Same way I threatened you to marry me and sleep with me huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Exactly"

"Come on my slave I'm hungry" I pulled him out of the room and to the kitchen.

We settled for omelets. It was innocent and safe enough for me, I thought.

"Okay now you break the egg"

"I'm not stupid Edward" I playfully scoffed. "I know I have to break the egg first"

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

i pulled my elbow back just enough to softly hit his stomach. Then I took the egg and gently hit it against the side of the bowl. When it cracked I put my thumbs on the crack to pull it apart. I applied a bit too much pressure apparently because the egg exploded and I got egg all over my shirt.

I let out a small yelp and Edward burst out laughing. Scowling I took the egg yolk and smashed it on his head. He stopped laughing immediately and his eyes narrowed.

"This is war."

Before we knew it there was egg and flour all over us and the kitchen. how the flour came into the picture i wasnt sure? but i was sure that edward was behind it.

Edward was sitting on a chair while I was lumped against the wall trying to regain my breath.

"I won" I panted.

"No you didn't" he said equally breathless.

"Shut up I won"

I looked around the messy kitchen. We made such a mess and there were still no omelets.

"I'm still hungry; you can't feed on fun you know"

"Right…take a shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Okay" I got up from the floor and began to head towards the bathroom.

"Oh and April"

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"You stink; get that smell of egg off of your head"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and walked out. But not before hearing him chuckle.

I did as best as I could. I washed my head at least five times and I still managed to faintly smell of egg when I got out.

Edward had already showered in the other bathroom and was just setting two plates with omelets on the table. It was pretty much the only part of the kitchen that was still clean.

"Bon appétit" he said.

We both ate in silence. Boy did he know how to cook.

"Okay so is there something you're not good at?" I said when I finished.

"I got a c in history" he offered.

"It's still a passing grade."

"Okay uhm….I can't draw"

"Nothing"

He closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. "Not at all."

"Shame because I can" I laughed in his face. He playfully scowled at me.

"Well you can't eat drawings but you can eat food so I get the upper hand here"

"Fair enough"

I looked around the messy kitchen.

"What?" he said noticing my expression.

"It was such a clean kitchen" I sighed.

"Alright let's clean then"

It took us over an hour to get the kitchen clean. I guess that's another thing neither of us were good at, cleaning.

When we finished we looked back at our work and thought it was as good as it had been before we had touched it.

"Do we go out now?" i said enthusiastically.

"Yes, how do you feel about bike rides?"

* * *

His mom had apparently kept some old fashioned bikes from her parents. They were truly a beauty, all things vintage called out to me.

"I guess we came to the perfect town then" Edward said when I told him this.

"Yeah" I ran my hand along the bikes handle bars and admired it.

"April if you love it that much then you should have just married the bike"

"Are you jealous of a bike Edward?" I teased.

"Well I think that I have the right to be if you're looking at it like that"

"Tell me exactly how I am looking at it then"

"Like you want to make love to it"

"That would be kind of hard don't you think?"

"Yeah so that proves that I'm the better one here"

I laughed. "Look at you. Comparing yourself to a bike. I think you hit a new low"

"Only for you"

"Well I'll tell you a secret…I would pick you over a bike any day"

He gave me a Cheshire grin and a brief kiss.

"Onward" he said.

Cadaques was a beautiful old town with narrow streets and really traditional people. I loved every inch of it. There was certain magic about the place that I couldn't describe. It just called out to you. It was a white kingdom to me.

* * *

We arrived to cadaques famous church. I was never a religious person but that church took my breath away.

"Last summer I would always come here" Edward said quietly when we took a seat on a bench.

"To pray?"

"Not exactly…I'm not very religious. I loved to see the church though. Now and then I would pray but just out of courtesy."

"Do you believe in god?"

"I do. Do you?"

"I do believe in god."

"Have you prayed lately?"

I shook my head and looked up at the image of a tormented Jesus.

"I don't like to pray to god when there's something I need. It makes me feel bad?"

"What do you mean?" He turned to give me a questioning look.

"People tend to pray in times of need right?"

He nodded.

"I think that's really hypocritical of people. They only talk to god when they need him but what about when they don't? Most people just turn their backs on him. I don't like to pray when there's something I need because I know there's no way to repay him."

"I don't think he asks for anything other than loyalty." He said.

"How can one be loyal when we are so sinful? It's just that we can't be completely loyal because it's not in our nature. We can only try to be loyal. I know that some way I'm going to let him down and that's a really poor way to repay him for what he has done for me. When I pray I don't pray to ask him for things. I pray to thank him"

With that I bowed my head and prayed. I thanked him for all he had given me in life. But mostly I thanked him for giving me Edward and for puting him in my path. For Edward was the best gift I had ever received.

We walked out of the church feeling at complete peace. The sun would begin to set in an hour or so.

"Will you come to the beach with me?" he said.

"I'll go anywhere with you" I reached up to kiss him.

* * *

So we took the bikes to the beach. It was a beautiful deserted pebbled beach. We pedaled in complete peace along the road that was surrounded by large rocks. The wind blew my hair back I smiled in delight. I hadn't felt so free in a long time. I almost felt as if part of the wind.

We pedaled slowly. Edward didn't want me to get tired. He stayed behind me to watch out for me. Every now and then I looked behind me to see him looking at me with a big smile.

"Come here" I called "I feel too lonely"

He quickly catched up to me and together we looked around the beautiful natural scenery. We talked and teased and laughed and observed. Finally we arrived back to the white cottage and headed to the bay. Large rock pillars occupied it. Edward and I settled between them where we had a great view of the water and the sunset.

"Did you come here often?" I whispered. He leaned against a rock and I lay on the ground with my head rested on his lap. Slowly and gently he stroked my hair and tangled his fingers in the strands. The action was so gentle it made me sleepy as I watched the approaching sunset.

"Every day, just to watch the sunset. It's always so lonely that it always drew me in."

"It's lovely" I said closing my eyes at the feelling of his fingers on my hair. the sunset look even more beautiful than the painting of it in the cottage.

"It is" he murmured, I could feel his eyes on me. I moved my head slightly and kissed the side of his thigh.

"I'm going to miss this place as soon as we leave"

"We'll come back again"

"You promise?" I said looking up at him.

"I promise."

I grinned, happy with his promise then I looked back at the sunset. I couldn't believe it was already Friday. The week went by so fast, and on Sunday we would be heading back home. We were near the end of this journey and that saddened me. I thought back to the reason for this trip and was surprised to find that I had very nearly forgotten my condition.

I would live, I could feel it. I knew that I would head back home and get grounded for a month for what I did. I knew that I would see Edward as much as possible and I would go back to my life. I didn't mind as long as Edward was part of it.

The sun slowly descended underneath the horizon and left us in the calming darkness of the sea.

When the moon came out its light hit the water in such a peculiar way that it gave it a greenish look that was mesmerizing. It reminded me of Edwards's eyes.

"I always wanted to be in a place like this" I said.

"Like what?"

"Sometimes when I felt too trapped I wished I could be in some place completely deserted. I imagined different places, in a garden. A beautiful forest, a beach at night. But it was always alone, there would always be only me there basking in its gentleness. Just the thought of it seemed to calm me. Having that wish come true and actually being here…it's just wonderful"

"But I'm still here so it's not completely perfect"

"But I wouldn't have it any other way. I love your company, it is perfect."

We left an hour later when it had become cold. we got hungry so we decided on pancakes.

"I love to see people cook" I said as I observed himfrom where I sat on a counter.

"why is that?" he said while he busily cracked two eggs into a bowl.

"I don't know. On Saturdays my parents work early. When my brother was old enough to cook he would always cook breakfast for him and me. I would always watched with fascination as he concentrated on what he did"

"Is he good at cooking?"

"He'd give you a run for your money" I laughed. "He loves to cook. Not many people know it and that's the way he likes it. On Saturdays he cooks and I watch. But you know I realized in time that I don't have the same fascination when mom cooks"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. There's just something different about it. But as I see you cooking right now I feel the same fascination"

"So you like to see a guy cook?"

"Maybe. There's more to it though. I think it's so fascinating because it's so unusual to see a guy who cooks. Let alone to see one who actually likes to cook."

"Yeah that's not very common."

"Exactly. I mean my dad is like me. He can't cook for his life. Nor is he interested in learning and like him there's many others. But like you and bobby there's few"

With ease he turned the bowl and dropped some of the mixture onto the pan and created a perfect circle. Then he set down the bowl and turned to look at me.

"So is it safe to deduce that you like the strange and unusual"

"Yes, that's exactly what I like" I nodded.

"Why?"

"Because it's unpredictable. Things that are predictable are too boring."

"You're unpredictable" he smiled.

"Thanks. That's why I like myself so much" I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Conceited" he said.

We ate our pancakes and talked at the same time.

"The thought just came to my head" I said as I observed my glass of milk.

"Yeah?"

"How the hell is there food that is still edible in this house if you guys haven't been in here since last summer?"

"His expression turned sheepish. "I made a few phone calls while you got ready to leave the hotel yesterday"

That Edward and his sneakiness.

"To who?"

"The lady that cleans the house. Which reminds me that tomorrow I have to stop by at her house and pay her for bringing the food. She can keep the rest of what there is in the fridge"

"Well you thought of everything didn't you" I said taking another bite of the pancake.

"Of course I didn't. You didn't think I would bring you here and starve you did you?"

"True that. I would kill you before I let you starve me" I joked.

When conversation stopped I looked for another topic.

"What's you're family like?" I asked.

And he enthusiastically went on telling me everything about his family. He told me stories of him growing up with his sister. I wished I could have known him for longer than a week. I would have liked to have known a younger Edward.

"Their really going to love you when they meet you" he said suddenly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You really think so don't you?"

"I know so" he was sure of it, I could tell. I beamed at him.

"They sound like really nice people. I think I'm going to like them a lot too"

"You will. Especially my mother oh she's going to adore you"

"Edward don't go overboard"

"No I mean it. She has a good judgment, and I know that as soon as she sees and hears you she's going to like you. Besides how could someone not adore you?"

"You'd be surprised" I chuckled and shook my head as I remembered my math teacher and bobby's girlfriend.

"I don't believe it"

"That's because you haven't seen my brother's girlfriend when she looks at me. If looks could kill"

"Is your brother close to you?"

"Very close. One thing that bothers me is that he can't help but talk about me to his friends. When I meet any of them they all know my name but I don't know theirs. It's weird"

"Then that's why she doesn't like you"

"Why?"

"Because you're brother is so close to you that maybe she's jealous"

"He's my brother, Edward" I said incredulously.

"So?"

"That's unreasonable"

"If she feels like he pays more attention to you than her it's very reasonable"

I shook my head but vaguely wondered if that was somehow true.

When we were finished we cleaned up the kitchen and set off to bed with no intention of sleeping anytime soon. We were going to make the most out of the privacy we had for these last few days. After Sunday who knows when we would have time and privacy for our marital activities.

* * *

**for all of you hardocore robert pattinson lovers out there i'm sure you're going to notice what inspired me for this chapter. **

**in other news **

**mexico vs. argentina today! i'm excited but i have a bad feeling about it. i hope mexico makes it. **

**i hope you liked this chapter. **

**damn i cant believe its almost over!**

**this is one of you're last chances to review this story so please dont dissapoint. **

**:)**

**-airali**


	12. saturday

**i would have updated yesterday guys but my internet was disconnected. **

**thanks for all those wonderful people that reviewed. **

**well enjoy!**

* * *

"No!" I said stubbornly and pulled the covers of the bed closer around me.  
"Why not!"

"Because you won't tell me where were going." I muttered.

"It's a surprise." he sighed.

"This whole trip has been a surprise." I said exaggerating my whines.

"That's not true."

"Well most of it at least… the point is that you have surprised me more than I have surprised you so it's uneven, so now you must tell me." I pulled back the covers and look at him through the tangled hair in front of my face.

"Nope." he said popping the p. how dare he!

"Well then I'm not getting out of this bed." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

His expression turned seductively mischievous and it made my insides squirm.

"That's cool I have no problem joining you." He made a show of removing his shirt and then moved on to undo his pants.

"Okay stripper boy, enough," I laughed. "I'm up." I said and began putting on my night shirt to get into the bathroom.

"So you're still not going to tell me?" I turned around with a hopeful expression.

"Nope." he focused on putting his shirt back on rather than looking at me.

"That's not fair because I was the one that brought you along with me. Technically I'm the one that gets to decide where were going and you're the one that follows around. "

"Well that changed the moment I became you're husband. Now you listen to me."

"That is really sexist."

"Yeah well you're getting difficult." he smiled sweetly. Slowly I walked towards him making sure to swing my hips. His eyes widened and I softly put my hand to his cheek. He leaned down to kiss me; I smirked and gave him a small slap on the cheek. Not enough to hurt but enough to leave a light sting. I laughed at his shocked expression.

"You should have thought about that before you married me silly boy." I teased and pinched his cheek.

"Well I was too busy drowning in alcohol to consider the consequences of marrying a stubborn woman like you."

"_Girl_, Eddie," I jokingly chided. "Woman makes me feel fifty."

"Well hurry and hop into the shower, _girl._"

"I'll get into the shower Edward, but I won't hop." I laughed making my way to the bathroom again.

"I can help you get in." he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You can." I nodded agreeing. He quickly walked over to me and I shut the door right in his face and had a small battle with him as he tried to push it open and I tried to lock it. Giving up I stopped putting pressure into the door and Edward knocked me backwards.

"April?" he said worriedly as I sat on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. He joined after he made sure was perfectly fine.

"Devil girl." he muttered picking me up off the floor and putting me into the shower. I shrieked when he turned it on and the cold water hit my skin. My screams quickly subsided due to Edwards's lips. Gradually the water began to get warm.

"I disagree." I said as I leaned against the wall of the bathroom tub and watched Edward shower. "Back to the future is the best old futuristic movie."

"You're wrong; the first one doesn't even take place in the future."

"The second one does."

"The third one doesn't." his eyes were shut as he washed his hair with shampoo. Damn if mom could see me right now she would have written me off the will, well actually no. she had no excuse to write me off the will I was a married… girl.

"It doesn't matter," I rolled my eyes. "It's called back to the _future_."

"Really April?" he said making it sound like I was stupid. I made a face at him when he opened one eye. He laughed.

"No I still like the fifth element better." He said closing his eyes again.

"I bet it's because you have a thing for Chris tucker." I laughed.

"Oh yeah but since I couldn't marry him I thought you would do." he joked.

"You know you're glad it was me."

"I don't know he, and I kind of had a thing before you got into the picture." he smirked.

"Okay," I chuckled. "I'll let you get back to your Chris tucker fantasies then. See you outside."

"Don't kill yourself honey."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah I'm gonna go commit suicide because my husband is showering and thinking of Chris tucker instead of me."

I left the bathroom with his sweet laugh ringing in my ears.

I went over to my bag and took out the bottle with my pills. Opening the bottle I saw there were only three left. Well I had very good timing. Swallowing one without water was a mistake. I could feel the pill in my throat attempting to make its journey down to my stomach. I hurried over to the kitchen to get a glass of water so I could pass the pill. Once I felt it go down my throat I walked back to the room and got into a clean set of clothes. Getting my stuff packed in I began to look around the house, wondering when I would see it again. I would hold Edward to his promise and he better bring me back if he wants to avoid a childish argument on my part, I knew he couldn't get enough of those.

Laughing to myself I took out my phone and turned it on to see what was new with the family. There were no text messages no voicemails and no missed calls. They couldn't have forgotten about me so fast right?

I decided to grow some balls and dialed my home number. They answered after the first ring.

Nope. They haven't forgotten me.

"Hello?" said my mother's eager voice.

"Mom?" I said hesitantly. There was silence and it sounded like the phone had fallen. I pulled my phone away from my ear as the noise hurt.

Then I heard my dad's voice.

"April is that you?" he asked, I could hear the relief and worry in his voice.

"Yeah dad it's me…is mom okay?"

"She sure as hell is not." he said slightly angry. But how could he be completely angry with me when he was so worried?

"Let me talk to her." said my mother's desperate voice.

"Where are you?" people now-a-days are so blunt.

"Oh how are you mom? Oh you're fine? That's good. I'm great mom thank you!" was my clever reply.

"April please." she begged.

"Mom don't worry I'm perfectly fine and having lots of fun, so don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry when my daughter's life is so close to an end and she is on the other side of the world for all I know?" she snapped.

"Gosh mom, good to know you already accommodated yourself to the idea." I rolled my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I let out a frightened gasp. My head snapped to meet Edwards's apologetic eyes.

"What's wrong?" mom immediately asked.

"Nothing ma." I assured her.

"Are you taking you're medication?"

"Yes."  
"are you getting proper rest?"

"Jeez mom since when did you become my doctor?" I sighed.

"Be nice." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at him and nodded. I should be more understanding; mom was probably going through a hard time right now.

"Mom I feel completely fine. I'm getting enough rest and I'm taking my medication. I only have three pills left so I'll be heading home before I run out of them okay?"

"Are you alone?"

I smiled. "No ma a friend of mines is with me." Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Is it that Cullen boy?"

"You know him?"

"No Xavier told me."

"Good boy." I mumbled.

"Mom I have to go but I'll call you soon."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"'April…be careful." Her voice shook, indicating that she was close to tears or probably already crying.

"I know mom, don't worry Edward is taking good care of me…I really do mean it."

I smiled up at him and he hugged me around the waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too ma…I'll be home soon okay and then you can ground me for the rest of my life if you must."

She gave a small laugh. "You're dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"April?"

"Hey dad!" I said cheerily as I brushed Edwards hair off of his forehead.

"You're going to be the death of us, child." he sighed.

I laughed. "Hey you wanted a second child right? Had it been me I would have been too scared to have another one if I had gotten bobby as a son. Frankly I admire you're bravery."

He laughed. "I'm glad we were brave…so this Cullen boy…is he being a gentleman?"

"Of course dad. Here let me put it this way you will be ashamed of your sons manners when you meet Edward." I laughed. Edward shook his head but couldn't help the shy smile taking over his features.

"Wow I better prepare myself. I suppose my musket won't be needed then?"

"No better put it away right now." I joked.

"I love you kid. Take care and have lots of fun because a big punishment awaits you."

"Yeah I expected that much."

"Of course you did. Bobby's not home right now but I'll tell him you called."

"Tell him I love him."

"I will…call us soon alright? Don't be a stranger."

"Okay dad. Love you."

"Love you too baby girl. Have fun."

"Thanks." I hung up and smiled at Edward.

"You know maybe they'll have mercy on my soul and they won't punish me."

"Do you think that's what's going to happen?"

"Nah…what about you? If I get grounded I only think it's fair that you get grounded too."

"Oh of course I'll be grounded." He sighed dramatically. "But it's worth it."

"Exactly." I looked around the room glancing at everything including the ceiling.

"My friend told my parents you were with me."

"I heard. Are they mad at me?" of course he was worried about this, after all they were technically his in-laws now.

"I don't think so. But as I have said before even if they are they can't be mad at you for long. Hell I can't be mad at you for longer than five minutes, imagine the others."

"I hope you're right about this. Because if you're not I might just never want to tell them we married this week." I turned to look at him as he stood from the bed and looked at me with a smile. "Ready to go?" he still showed no sign of telling me.

"Fine" I groaned ad got up rolling my eyes. It really wasn't fair that he wasn't going to tell me. The guy ought to be thankful I brought him with me. The least he could do was tell me.

"Do we need to take a plane?" I turned to him.

"Uhu" he nodded.

I groaned and began picking my things up.

"You'd think after a whole week you'd get used to this."

"There are some things you never get used to."

* * *

I made a noise of discontent. The group of people next to us shot me weird looks.

"I don't want to go and sit down." I argued.

"What's wrong with you April? You've been extremely negative today." he said.

"You surprise me too much." I pouted.

"You're going to like this trust me."

"I'll like it more if you tell me where were going." I unsuccessfully tried to convince him.

"Too bad, go sit down while I buy the tickets." he gave me a peck in the lips and pushed me towards the sitting area. Overdramatically I groaned, rolled my eyes, and stomped over to a chair. I heard Edwards's low chuckle as I left.

Okay I wasn't mad, I was simply awfully curious. He was just trying to give me a good time. And believe me I'd been having a good time.

I still wondered what was going on at forks right now. Well first I wondered what time it was. I wondered what was going on with my friends. I knew what was going on with my family; they were all on edge right now. And I wondered how big my punishment would be. It was safe to say that it would be big…very big. And it was most likely safe to say that I wouldn't be able to see Edward in a really long time once we got back to Washington.

The minutes passed and I grew impatient as I noticed Edward was still in line. I sat back and crossed my arms. I crossed my legs then uncrossed them and began bouncing my leg impatiently.

A little girl sitting across from me watched me interestedly. I averted my gaze to the people that were passing by but I couldn't help but look at the girl now and then. Her eyes never left me she leaned over and whispered something to, who I assume, was her mom. Her mom glanced at me and I awkwardly smiled. The woman sent a fleeting smile my way and said something to the girl then turned back to the book she was reading. The girl turned to look at me again. I warmly smiled at her and she looked away with a shy smile and slight blush. I chuckled, she kind of reminded me of when I was small, except she this girl was skinnier. I was a really fat girl while I was growing up. But other than the fatness she kind of did look like me. Except I would have already told the person I was looking at what I was thinking about them.

"Okay" I turned and saw Edward hurrying over.

"Bout time," I said as he took a seat next to me. "I was about to ditch you."

He laughed and pulled me into his side.

I glanced at the little girl whose curious stare had deviated from me and had turned to my companion. Her eyes were wide with awe as she looked at Edward. I chuckled and leaned to speak softly into his ear.

"I think you have an admirer." I said smirking. He looked at me for a moment and I discreetly nodded towards the girl. He turned to look and smiled when the little girl shyly looked away turning furiously red and hid her face behind her mother's arm.

Edward chuckled. "She's cute."

The little girl seemed to have said something to her mother because she looked up at us. We both smiled and she turned pink but returned it with a coy smile, mostly directed at Edward.

"Well now I'm jealous." I jested. He smirked and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on." he pulled me to my feet. Just as we began to walk away I stopped and both Edward and I turned to wave goodbye at the little girl. She gave us a big smile that showed she was missing her two front teeth and shyly waved goodbye at us.

We continued walking when I heard a voice announce the next flight was to Paris. I stopped to look at Edward. His look was far too innocent to mean nothing.

"PARIS!" I screeched earning a few odd looks from passerby's.

"So much for a surprise." he sighed but even he couldn't keep a straight face.

I felt the urge to run all the way into the plane but I took pity on Edward and decided to be civilized about this. So with great restraint on my part we slowly made it into the plane and took our seats. My excitement left the moment that I heard the click of my seatbelt.

"My mom says hi." he said. I was well aware that he was trying to distract me to my normal nervousness.

"She doesn't know me." I laughed.

"She doesn't need to know you to like you; you'd be surprised at how amorous my mother can be."

"You didn't tell her were newlyweds did you?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Of course not." he rolled his eyes in imitation of me. The scene was comical because I bet that's exactly what I looked like when I rolled my eyes, minus the perfection.

"Oh okay because you're smart but I have a feeling you can be really dumb too, although I haven't personally seen it. The only time I have seen it I was too drunk to remember."

"Thank god for that."

The plane began to get ready for takeoff and I stiffened, not even Edwards arm around my shoulder relaxed me.

"When did you call her?" I said tensely and I closed my eyes.

"As I was in line. Dad was working so I didn't get the chance to talk to him and Alice wasn't there. Mom was really worried; she reprimanded me for not calling. Oh and she already informed me about my upcoming punishment. She said she told me so I could get mentally prepared for it."

"What's your punishment?" I said trying to take more attention to the conversation rather the plane that had just come to life under me.

"She's taking away my life." He made it sound like it happened all the time and I highly doubted that.

I laughed nervously.

"I can't go out for two months, at all, only for school. I will have no phone; no computer, no TV and I will have to do all the chores around the house. I'm going to be very lonely for the next two months."

My hands shook when the plane began to move. He put a hand over them and traced gentle circles onto the back of my hand with his thumbs.

"I'd lend you my dog but I think I'm going to need him too for the next few months. Think they'll let you be grounded at my house?"

He laughed. I envied his easiness in this situation. "I wish."

I nestled my face into the crook of his neck as my hand tightened their hold on his own. This was now standard routine for us.

* * *

I was very surprised when we arrived to France, the flight was so fast. When I voiced my thoughts to Edward he told me that Spain and France were right next to each other. Oh well I must have been asleep when they showed the map of Europe in my history class.

"Okay so where do we go to first?" he asked as we stepped into the airport. I took my backpack from him and slung it over my shoulder.

"We definitely have to go and eat."

"How the hell do you manage to stay so skinny despite everything you eat?" his eyes were wide.

"It takes practice darling." I grinned.

* * *

"Mmm" I swallowed my food and said, "I'm not entirely sure, but I was told that here in France it's an insult to the chef if you don't finish all of the food."

"Oh the chef shouldn't worry about being insulted by you then." he laughed. "You obviously have no problem finishing you're food."

I made a mocking face at him.

"Well if you look at it reasonably it just proves that I'm every girls envy. Because how many girls can eat anything they want without feeling guilty about it."

"Well that's true; you wouldn't believe how much my sister makes sure not to gain any weight. I think it might be some mental trauma that the family doesn't know about."

"She not bulimic is she?"

His eyes widened a bit in shock. "No, no, no, no! Nor is she anorexic. She just watches out for her weight a little too much to be considered healthy."

I laughed at his sudden outburst.

"Chill Edward I was kidding." I laughed.

"Eat you're crepe April." he sighed.

"Okay" I took another bite and chewed happily.

* * *

"Did you know Hitler wanted to have the Eiffel tower taken down?" I said as I snapped a picture of the majestic tower.

"How the hell do you know these things?" he said in so much surprise that it made me feel insulted.

"Well unlike you I'm actually good at history." I retorted, trying to make him feel as bad as he was making me feel.

Oh how we loved to banter. About the smallest things.

"Alright…" he looked back up at the tower. "Point taken."

Deciding I didn't like the silence I dropped the camera to let it hang around my neck and hugged his waist. I heard an amused sound come from him and he pulled my face up to catch a kiss. A click made us break apart and look up. A man holding a professional looking camera pointed at us.

The man smiled and in a French accent he told us that it was perfect position for a shot. He showed us the picture, it was the kind of picture you would probably see in a magazine that was trying to attract tourist to go to France and find love.

* * *

"I have to be dreaming." I whispered, awestruck at the sight before me.

Notre dame de Paris raised before me in its entire splendor.

Countless of times I had been imagining being here and seeing this place. Hell I had watched the hunchback of Notre dame countless of times just to look at the pretty house in which Quasimodo lived in.

"Is this somewhere you always dreamed of visiting?" Edward asked.

I only nodded.

"Well take a picture, it will last longer." he reminded me of the camera hanging around my neck and I hurriedly began taking pictures.

"April why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you in the cathedral in two hours?"

"Why won't you come?" I stopped snapping pictures and looked dubiously at him.

"I have to do something." he gave me a reassuring smile but I didn't buy it. What could he possibly need to do in Paris?

"What?"

"I'm going to go look for a hotel." he said.

"Can't you look for one later?"

"I'd rather not waste any time. After all this is our last night free because tomorrow night we'll be on a plane back to Washington." His expression became suggestive. "Seeing as how we probably won't be seeing each other for a couple of months there's a couple of things I would like to do tonight."

I turned slightly pink and though I didn't entirely buy his excuses I said okay and began to head into Notre dame all alone.

I admired every corner of the cathedral but my mind kept wandering to Edward and his sudden mysteriousness.

Finally I stopped admiring the cathedral and began to miss Edward. Well I'll be damned he might as well have ruined this experience for me.

As I examined the stained glass that was at the altar a pair of soft hands covered my eyes and gave me such a fright the my heart hurt.

But then my mind quickly reminded me that I was waiting for Edward and that was probably him. I placed my hands over his and pinched the skin there. I felt him flinch but he didn't remove his hands.

"Edward Cullen you almost gave me a heart attack, now let go of me." I ordered. He chuckled and moved to sit next to me.

"Where were you? I wanted to share this experience with you." I shot him an annoyed stared and he countered it with an apologetic pout.

"I'm sorry but it couldn't wait." He leaned in to kiss my neck.

"What couldn't wait?"

"The room." he said simply. I got Goosebumps when he began to kiss behind my ear.

"Edward." I giggled and pushed him away. "I'm determined to appreciate every inch of this place and you are coming with me." I stood up and guided him around.

And hour later we had left the cathedral.

"Were to next?" I said when we slid into a cab.

"I don't know about you but I have always been curious to see the Mona Lisa." he waggled his eyebrows at me.

* * *

"She's scary." my wide eyes were directed at the smiling woman in the painting.

"She's art." Edward said leaning over the railing that separated the public from the Mona Lisa and studied it with awe.

Without keeping my eyes off of her I walked to the side, then to the other. Whichever way I went I felt like she was staring at me. It was beginning to kind of scare me. Maybe Da Vinci was some demon that possessed the Mona Lisa and now he watched us throughout her eyes. I would believe that. In fact I did believe that.

"I feel like she's invading my privacy." I told Edward quietly. He laughed but didn't take his eyes off of the painting. With a sudden idea to distract him I reached up to his ear and whispered.

"Like maybe she knows what were up to at night." I smiled and gently bit his earlobe. He gulped and I saw how the hairs on the back of his neck stood.

Mission accomplished.

He looked down at me and a wicked grin appeared in his features.

"Yeah or like she can read all my dirty thoughts." his eyes hooded and I could feel the lust coming off of him in waves. Well he can certainly turn the tables around, suddenly I had become the victim and I didn't like that.

"You pervert, can we move on?"

He laughed. "If you can't play nicely then don't play at all darling" he reminded me. I fisted my hand when he tried to take it so he raised it to his lips and kissed my fisted fingers. With a semi glare I softly pinched his nose and allowed him to intertwine my fingers with his.

"You're impossible to stay mad at." we walked observing some more paintings.

"You just love me." was his witty remark. Which got me thinking, not once had I ever told him that I loved him. I briefly wondered why but was soon distracted by the statue of a naked man. When Edward noticed my mild interest in it he laughed and covered my eyes and pulled me away from it.

* * *

The chateau de Versailles was just…splendidly breathtaking. That damn Louis had been rotting in wealth. No wonder the poor civilians killed him who wouldn't kill to live in that thing?

"The paintings of him always disturb me." I commented to Edward as we studied a portrait of him.

"Why?"

"Because…well…yeah he's ugly. And was he trying to be sexy by exposing his leg that way?"

Edward laughed. "Is that a serious question?"

"I don't know."

Several people looked as Edward laughed at my 'silliness', some girls turned and giggled.

"I will say his gardens are pretty fucking amazing though."

"You know all of this wouldn't be so fun if you weren't here." he kissed my forehead.

"Hmm I can imagine."

Edward checked his phone and announced it was time to go.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hotel."

"Now wait a second Edward Anthony Cullen." I stopped in my tracks and let go of his hand. "If you think I'm going to go back into the hotel so early then you are completely-"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Can't it be later? It's too early to go and lock ourselves in the hotel."

"What if it was to have more time to ourselves?" I could hear his seductive tone as he neared me placing his hands on my waist.

"We're going to have plenty of time to ourselves later on." I said sternly.

He chuckled. "Relax were just going to pass by to the hotel to change that's all."

"Change?"

"I will say no more about it; now let's go get a cab."

I eyed him wearily, what was this guy up to now?

"Just because you got my curiosity." I told him and then followed him out of Versailles.

* * *

"Don't you think I've had enough surprises for one day?"

We were in the elevator of the hotel all alone and Edward had me pinned against the wall eagerly kissing my neck and tickling me in the process.

"You know? Most girls enjoy surprises." he said against my neck.

"Well I thought it was established that I am not like most girls." Finally I lowered my head to nudge his head away from my neck. Instead he pressed his cheek against my own and kissed me repeatedly.

"Hmm that's true. But still it'd be nice if you could at least act excited."

"I've never been a good actress."

Just as he laughed the elevator doors slid open and we composed ourselves and got out. I trailed behind him as he headed towards the room. What on earth is the surprise? I hate not knowing these things.

When he opened the door and motioned for me to get in the first thing that had caught my attention was the suit and the dress on the bed.

"Uhm Edward-"

"This is the right room April" oh so he had anticipated my question? What else was he anticipating?

"Okay talk now." I said turning and raising a demanding eyebrow at him.

"Well I simply want to take my wife to eat at one of the most famous places in France." His tone was overly innocent as well as his expression. It made my expression soften into a smirk.

"And what place would that be?"

"You have to get into that dress and we'll go and see."

His gaze was on my back as I walked over to the bed and examined the attire. "Is this what you were up to when you left?"

"Aha. Trust me it was hard to find something that I thought you would like…tell me is that up to your expectations?"

I scoffed but looked at the dress. It was a baby blue strapless dress that would reach my knees. It was beautifully covered by very light purple tulle. The skirt was completely made of blue and purple tulle. The colors kind of reminded me of cotton candy.

"Edward you shouldn't have." I said very quietly.

His voice was immediately concerned. "You don't like it?"

"That's not the thing…how much was it?"

"I'm not telling you that," he said indignantly. "I just want to see you in. It will look lovely on you." I turned my head slightly to look at him and smiled at his soft look.

"What made you think I would like this?"

"Well…the colors are pretty young…like from a fairy tale and I know that you wish you didn't have to grow. Somehow the style and colors fit you're childish persona. You give off this aura of being a good little girl and the dress looks like it would only put more emphasis into that. That's what I think although I'm no expert"

"Edward Cullen," I laughed. "Are you calling me childish?"

He chuckled and brought me closer to him by the waist.

"You have a very young heart," as he talked I raised my head and he tenderly kissed me. "And you have an hour to get ready."

"You know I didn't come prepared to play dress up."

His face was speculative, "Well…to start off with I don't think you should use makeup."

I shook my head. "Never worn it in my life therefore I don't feel the need to do so."

"Good well I called Alice and she told me that the best thing to get for your hair would be a curling iron and some pins. She said you could fix up your hair nicely that way…but I don't know" a deep apologetic frown was set in place that just made my heart melt with tenderness.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything else, just make yourself excruciatingly handsome and I'll work on myself."

"I'm really sorry-" I put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"I'll take care of it don't worry." I took the dress and went into the bathroom.

I was truly at loss for words with the dress. It was just too beautiful. And I wasn't bad with hair so I was able to curl my black hair and pin it into a loose bun with stray pieces falling out of it. I felt like I came straight out of a fairy tale when I was done.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Edward stood outside looking rather ravishing in that suit. His eyes visibly widened and he took me in with appreciative eyes. I turned scarlet under his scrutinization.

"Uh…you're going to need these." He held up a pair of coral blue Mary Janes. "Alice's idea." he explained.

"Alice has a great taste in fashion doesn't she?" I smiled as I made to take the shoes. Edward put them out of my reach.

"Hey!"

"Come here." he said shushing me. He made me sit on the bed and insisted on putting them on my feet.

"Why Mrs. Cullen I daresay you look like a goddess tonight" he murmured as he reached up to brush my cheek with his own.

"And you Mr. Cullen," I guided his lips towards my own and they brushed against mine as I spoke. "Look utterly breathtaking in that suit. I don't think I want to go anywhere anymore. Oh no I can think of other fun activities that can take place here." I playfully bit his lower lip and he moaned.

"Well those activities will have to wait because I really want to take you to eat right now." There was struggle to object to my words as he spoke it made me smirk.

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes but allowed him to lift me and set me on my feet.

He handed me a light blue coat. "You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Only the best for my lovely wife" I chuckled at his toothy grin.

"Edward thank you" I said sincerely. "For the dress and everything else. Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me for anything." his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't what's mine is yours now and I wanted to give you this. I want to give you more too."

"Do you realize how much you sound like an adult? When in reality were only in high school."

"I've always been more mature than my years-"

"Which is more than I can say for myself." I muttered, we were complete opposites in the maturity department.

"You're mature…you just try to conceal it." he ran a finger down my jaw.

"I never saw it that way." I kissed his finger as it passed across my lips.

"Why don't my words scare you?" he murmured thoughtfully.

"Maybe because I don't have plans to ever leave you, despite the age were at I know I want you for the rest of my life."

"You know those words can change later on…when you meet someone else."

"It sounds impossible but I know that there may come a time in which I won't want to have anything to do with you. But I won't think about that because that time doesn't exist right now and right now I don't think it will ever happen…tell me Edward, what do you think?"

"I think…I think our words are bigger than our years. But that's alright for me I'll take what I can get and think myself lucky for it."

"Well with that said shall we head out towards that big surprise you have arranged for me?"

"Are you excited, love?"

"I suppose."

"Well then let's waste no more time." He offered me his arm and said, "Madam." With a wide smile I linked my arm with his and we were off.

* * *

A crowd of people awaited to enter the Moulin rouge as the cab dropped us off.

"Oh my god! The Moulin rouge!" I said over excited. "They have the can can dancers here!"

"So I made a good choice then?" he looked down at me tenderly.

"Of course you did! Thank you, thank you, thank you Edward!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Eagerly we entered the building. Turns out Edward had been making reservations for tonight. Immediately a waiter showed us into a room filled with maybe a hundred or more tables with white tablecloths. Situated at the front was a massive stage with silver curtains that were down. Next to the stage was a huge tank. The place was amazing; the roof looked as if we were in a circus tent.

The waiter led us to a small table for two. A small lamp was sitting at the middle and all the silverware was laid down on the table.

Edward helped me remove my coat and pulled my chair out for me to sit. I beamed at him as he sat down and he reached over the table to take my hand and kissed it.

"Excited for the show?" he asked. With a Cheshire grin I nodded eagerly and my eyes moved to look around the room again. People were now filing in and taking their seats. Dozens of waiters were going around taking orders.

A waiter approached our table, and asked to take our order. I blushed when he winked at me and left telling us our food would be here soon. Turning to glance at Edward I scoffed in disbelief at Edwards scowl.

"Really Edward? Surely you're not going to let that poor waiter ruin this night for you."

"Depends how much he stops by at this table." he grunted unhappily.

"Edward you're such a grump. Be mad when I run away with him, not now."

He looked at my equally annoyed face for a moment and then sighed and dropped his scowl.

"Okay you're right. I'm sorry."

"I'm just going to say that you don't see me glaring daggers every time some girl stares at you for too long."

"I never noticed" his face became unconcerned and ignorant.

"Shut up," I chuckled. His smile was coy and he kissed my hand again and again.

We engaged into a comfortable conversation about Marylyn Manson and whether he was demonic or not.

All around us people were deep into their own conversations, laughs could be heard everywhere. The show hadn't even started and I was already enjoying myself. As the lights began to dim the waiter returned with our food and to refill our glasses with wine. The lamp on the center of the table dimmed to a very low light, enough to allow us to see our food.

The stage lights turned on and everyone in the room quieted down when the sound of an orchestra began playing.

The curtains were drawn back and a dozen of French performers, all women, dressed in elaborate costumes were lined up all smiling. There was a moment of silence before the music began and the performers began expertly dancing.

It was all amazing and I could only imagine how much time and effort they must have put into this. Edward constantly reminded me to eat because I was getting caught up in the show.

I was amazed when a woman dressed in nothing but a thong jumped into the tank full with water. She was dancing under water! She looked like a graceful mermaid. The people clapped enthusiastically.

Finally the last dance was the one I was most excited to see. I looked in amazement as the dancers danced in perfect synchronization to the can can. They did high kicks and jumps. It was certainly the highlight of the whole show. The audience clapped along to the rhythm of the music and by the end the whole room bust into applauses and cheers.

When the lights came up Edward paid for the dinner and argued briefly with me about why the waiter didn't deserve a tip before I finally convinced him to be nice or else. Then he led me to another room where he cordially asked me to dance with him. We danced a couple of slow songs both slightly tipsy under the influence of the wine. Despite this we were perfectly aware of our surroundings. An hour later we made it out of the Moulin rouge and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

As we waited in the elevator Edward pulled me into his side and kissed the back of my neck.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" I could smell the wine in his sweet breath.

"Only a dozen times." I giggled.

"Hmm…still as soon as we get into that room I need you out of that dress."

I laughed as he made his way to the front of my neck. "Let me remind you were still in the elevator."

"Darn" he sighed but I could hear his smile.

We hurried to the door of our room and stumbled in the dark when we entered. Without bothering to turn on the light we clumsily made our way to the bed and kissed fervently at the same time.

I really wouldn't get tired of this. By four in the morning we were officially spent and decided to call it a night. Although in a few hours we would be on our way again. I realized this was my last day as a free human because that night I'd be heading home where a thousand punishments awaited me. As saddened as I was I kept smiling.

I felt Edward turn towards me and he pulled me into his bare chest. He sighed contentedly.

"Did you see those dancers with the bare breasts?" he murmured, sleep laced his voice. I laughed quietly, the bed shook with the laughter.

"Of course I saw them; they were just… out there. It was hard not miss it. Although I'm not surprised that that's what you remember the most."

"None of them beat you." He kissed me behind my ear.

"Go to sleep Edward." I laughed.

"Hmm okay." he said. Minutes later he was quietly snoring next to me.

I laughed softly before I myself fell asleep. I needed to get all the sleep I could get for now.

* * *

**reviews=cookies, cookies=love. so make sure to send ur love **

**-airali**


	13. sunday

****

damn sorry i took so long you guys

**i've been busy **

**but here is the second to last chapter **

**that makes me real sad. **

**enjoy**

* * *

"ARRRGH!" Something was pulling on my feet! My heart beat frantically in response to my rude awakening.

"Bout time you woke up." Edward grumbled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" oh now I'm angry he could have killed me!

"Well you wouldn't wake up. For a moment you really did scare me." he tried to hug me but I angrily shook him off.

"Are you mad at me?" Fuck no he's not allowed to use that puppy tone with me!

"Yes, you scared me!"

"Well I was trying to wake you up for ten minutes and you wouldn't wake up. I could have woken up the dead with my shouts!"

"That's your fault, you were like a machine last night and I couldn't find the off button."

There was a bark of laughter. Before I could move fast enough to hit him with the pillow he snatched it away from my hold and rolled on top of me.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't hear you complaining yesterday." he began nipping at my neck.

"No get off of me. I'm trying to be mad at you." I uselessly tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge.

"What time is it anyway?" I said giving up and allowing him to keep kissing every inch of my neck although it tickled.

"Hmm it's seven." His voice was muffled.

"Well no wonder I wouldn't wake up. I fell asleep only three hours ago. What's the matter with you?"

"yes but this is the last day we have so do you want to spend it sleeping or seeing one more part of the world?"

"Hmm right now the first option is more tempting."

He rolled off of me and sighed putting his arms behind his head. I glanced at him, the bed covers were just below his bare hips.

_Am I drooling?_

"You know," he began. "I don't think our bodies had a proper goodbye three hours ago."

_Is that an invitation Mr. Cullen?_

With a low chuckle I rolled on top of him to allow our bodies a 'proper goodbye'.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry!" I called to Edward and dashed into the first empty cab I saw.

Edward slid in and closed the door gasping. "Why did we run?"

"To wake up silly. Get our metabolism started don't you think? Besides I feel really energetic today."

"You always feel energetic." he countered with his breath catching up.

"Not as energetic as I feel today, usually I tire out too fast when I run."

We told the driver to take us to the airport.

"So where shall we go now?"

"What?" I said in mock surprise. "No surprises today? I'm disappointed."

"I'm sorry but I had no time to plan ahead. I was too tired when we woke up."

"Hmm well in that case I will tell you that I always dreamed of going to Italy. I was always infatuated by it, Rome to be more exact."

"Ah Rome… curious to see the coliseum?"

"Yeah! It's an awesome historical place do you know how much happened there?"

"Hey you're the history freak here" he teased. I smiled and looked out the window.

"Yah well it's really awesome and I want to see it."

"Well Rome it is then."

* * *

"I wish I could have seen this when it was still alive" I looked in wonder at the ruins of the coliseum. I looked down at the tunnels and cages where prisoner and animals were kept in. despite the centuries of years that it had it was an awesome sight.

"I wish I could have seen you back then fighting one of the lions" Edward chuckled. Probably thinking the same as me. I laughed as I imagined that. The thought was too funny.

"Really Edward?"

"Yeah it would have been biblical."

"Say something like that one more time and I will not hesitate to throw you down there" I playfully warned. He rolled his eyes and turned to take a picture. I smirked and pushed him none too softly. He gasped, stumbled, and grasped the railing. His head turned to glare at me.

I couldn't hold the laughter. His reaction had been priceless and I would give anything to have caught that on tape.

"That's not funny." He said straightening and glaring deeper at me.

Well what could I say? After all I had a somewhat wicked sense of humor.

"It was! You should have seen your face. Now that, darling, was biblical."

Edward turned his back on me and went back to observing. I worked to calm down my laughter. Then I realized he really was mad.

"A bit touchy now don't you think?" I said wrapping my arms around him. He turned his face away from me.

"Come on Edward don't be such a girl" I cooed.

"You very nearly gave me a heart attack you know?"

"Hmm, I'm very sorry then. I was just kidding with you."

"I know" he sighed. "It's just that you really did scare me in the moment."

"I'm sorry; I didn't think I would scare you that much."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Okay here's an apology kiss" I went up on my toes and reached his lips for a quick kiss. He caught my face and kept my lips on his for longer.

"Cheater" I grinned when he let go of my face.

"It was payback so you can't say anything."

"It's not payback if I enjoyed it don't you think?"

"Well I figured you would have enough punishment for when we got back to Washington." The cunt smirked at me. I'd be mad if he didn't look so good.

"Gah! Don't remind me, it's the last day and I don't want to spend it chewing my nails in anxiety."

"Okay then we won't say anything about it for the rest of the way…meanwhile."

He picked me up and pushed me toward the railing. On instinct I screamed and clung to his shirt.

He dropped me and held me tight as he laughed and people turned to stare at us. I caught a few old people looking at Edward disapprovingly.

My heart was hammering against my chest. Maybe there was no way that he would drop me but I was still scared none the less.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it darling?" he murmured in my ear.

I punched his chest. "Asshole!" I cried and he laughed. "Say you're sorry."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I said that I was sorry so now you have to apologize."

"Okay then since it's only fair. I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to scare you."

I reached to the back of his head and thumped him.

"Hey!" he rubbed the back of his head and sent me a confused expression.

"Suck it up, come on" I pulled him away.

"Why do we have to run?" he whined as I pulled him through the crowd.

"Because there's too much to see and were on a very limited time schedule." I was slightly exasperated now.

Indignant people yelled at us as we pushed through them and raced out. I laughed while Edward muttered apologies in his way.

Once we were out I stopped so unexpectedly even I didn't see it coming. Edward crashed into me and I went forward.

"Shit" I muttered. I scraped my hand against the pavement.

"Damn, are you okay? I'm sorry" Edward began to babble.

I sat up on the pavement and crossed my legs Indian style.

"Ow" I whispered as I inspected my palm. It wasn't even bleeding but it stung like a bitch getting sodomized…not that I would know.

"Here let me see" I pulled back my hand and stood up as he inched closer.

"I'm great come on."

He got up and rubbed his hands in his pants to get rid of the dirt. "You're not hurt?" frowning can give you wrinkles right? I'd have to mention that to him.

"Nah I'm fine" I winced as I rubbed my palms on my jeans. "Just got a bit tired but no biggie."

"No more running for you okay." He said gently rubbing my palm with his thumb. I winced and pulled it back.

* * *

"So is this the biggest fountain in the world or what?"

Edward and I looked at the huge trevi fountain before us. With so many people surrounding us we had gotten lucky that we were able to make it to the front. Everyone took pictures and talked excitedly. I registered more than one language in several conversations.

"I don't think so…just a really big fountain…like when my aunts water broke…it wasn't the biggest water in the world…it was just a lot" I shuddered when I remembered. That memory kind of lessened my desire to have children and that desire had never really been big to begin with.

Speaking of children…

I looked across to the other side of the fountain. A group of children dipped their hands into the water others threw coins and made wishes. A little farther away I saw two parents holding their baby.

Oh shit…

Without keeping my eyes off of that family I blindly sought for Edward.

My hand came into contact whit his arm; I roughly began to pull it.

"Hey!" Edward said.

"You cunt!" I shouted. a couple of people turned to look at me. "You got me fucking knocked up!"

I watched as Edwards eyes widened.

"You little-" Edward covered my mouth in time and pulled me away from the fountain.

When we were farther away from the crowd he turned me to look at him.

"What are you talking about woman?"

"Did you ever use a condom?"

Realization dawned on his face. He groaned and closed his eyes in dread. "Oh shit, shit, shit." He rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair.

"Not once" I answered him.

How did I feel about this? I didn't….maybe it hasn't registered yet.

"Well…there's a possibility that you're not" he looked up at me as if begging me to agree.

"Well my period comes until next week supposedly…" I began counting with my fingers.

"Well perfect we'll figure it out later." Poor Edward he was trying so hard to make this not much of a big deal.

"Yeah…yeah…pshh" I waved a dismissive hand. "I think I would know if I was pregnant wouldn't I?" my smirk wiped off when I remembered that my aunt had never known she was pregnant until she was suddenly there pooping out my cousin. To this day he was still a turd head.

"Well do you want to…take a test or something?" he played with his fingers.

"Don't be ridiculous it's too soon…besides I want to forget I even brought it up…I'm convinced I'm not pregnant. Because really look at it this way do you have any idea how long couples can actually take to make a midget? Sometimes it takes years and they can try for years and it still won't come out…maybe were like that" I nodded and agreed with myself.

Edward looked up and gave me a look that clearly said that he knew I didn't believe that.

"Shut up" I snapped.

"I didn't say anything."

"Now you did."

He sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

"Yeah…come on I didn't get my wish" I pulled him back towards the fountain. Only to see that my place had been taken by some fake blonde.

"Excuse me" I came up to her and she looked at me not so friendly. "Could you move? I was here first."

She looked at me and laughed. The fucker was laughing at me! That bitch!

"Uhm April?" Edward came behind me and gently tried to steer me away. "Come on hun."

"Well hello there sexy" she better be talking to me.

The poser smiled seductively at Edward.

"Wanna have some fun?"

No one would believe me when I said that I hadn't pushed her into fountain. But I wasn't planning on lying anyway. People looked at me in disbelief. I looked at Edward. He rubbed the back of his head trying to keep from laughing.

Claws pulled at my head and I screamed and reached back. When did she get out? My hands made contact with the bitchs hair and I pulled just as hard.

I'm guessing it was friend that began to try and pull her away from me. At the same time Edwards arms went around my waist trying to pull me away. I unclenched one of my hands and landed a blow to her stomach. She released my hair and Edward pulled on my I lost my grip.

Edward slung me over his shoulder and carried me away. I opened my hand and found a small chunk of blonde hair.

"HA!" I screamed waving it around in the air victoriously. Edward got a cab and got me into it.

"Why are we leaving?" I said indignantly.

"Did you not see people calling the cops?"

Why he was mad I couldn't understand. He looked away from me and out the window. I pouted to myself and looked down at my hand.

"I got a memoir" I mumbled crawling closer to him. I put my hand with the hair close to his face. His eyes faltered and looked down at the hair. Next thing I know the driver was shooting Edward dirty looks because he was laughing too loud and wouldn't let him listen to the radio.

* * *

"So at what time are we leaving?" I licked the side of my ice cream cone to stop the trail of ice cream that had been dripping.

Well the flight will take approximately eleven hours…and Rome is ahead by ten hours. Shall we do the math?"

He asked a passing man the time.

"I figure we could get back to Port Angeles at around…twelve."

"AM?"

He grinned and nodded. We resumed our comfortable walk along the trastevere district. It was most definitely beautiful; the streets were all really old. We had visited the Sistine chapel and some other places. After that we decided to eat something and we ended up here.

"Okay, so at what time are we leaving?"

I think he was doing the math because I waited some minutes before he answered.

"At around ten I think."

"Should I call my parents to pick me up at the airport?"

"Yes I think so…their expecting the both of us today anyway."

"Yeah you're right….I need to use the restroom." I announced.

While we looked for a restroom we made a contest on who could eat their ice cream first, naturally I won. My brother always said I ate like a vacuum. Of course I suffered from a terrible brain freeze minutes later. Edward wasted no time to laugh at my expression.

We found a public bathroom and once I was finished I texted bobby to tell him to tell my parents at what time I would get there.

When I left the bathroom I saw Edward sitting on a bench, toying with his phone and looking uncomfortable sitting next to a very…affectionate couple.

I approached and rid the poor guy of his misery.

"They were saying something in Italian, I don't think I even want to know what it was" he shuddered and I giggled.

When silence made me uncomfortable I decided to speak out a thought that had been nagging my mind eth entire day.

"Edward?"

"hmm." He looked around at everything in great interest.

"It's our last day."

His met mines in question.

"And?"

"I want to see something…truly magnificent on this very last day…something impressive."

"You've already seen me naked" he joked. I laughed and shoved him to the side. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Like what?" he said, serious now.

"I don't know…I just want to see something I will never forget for the rest of my life."

"Well how about we walk around some more and think about what that could be."

And we did keep walking around and talking about how if starbucks was hell and jamba juice heaven then which would we pick? Frankly I think he forgot all about me wanting to see something amazing.

I didn't mention it again…maybe he was just trying to avoid it because he couldn't think of anything to see. There wasn't anything truly amazing to see in Rome…I mean it was a great place but nothing in it striked me as impressing or magnificent. Maybe one of the wonders of the world…but none of them seemed good enough.

After a while I gave up and just thought that it would be one wish I wouldn't get for this week.

And for the record I chose starbucks over jamba juice.

Time went by in a flash. Edward and I went here and there…pointed to the right and then to the left. There was so much to see I wished I had more eyes to see it all. Edwards's excitement rivaled mines and that thoroughly pleased me.

"Can we get pizza?" I asked when I saw a restaurant.

"Out of all the things to eat here you choose pizza?" was it really so hard to believe?

"I haven't tasted the pizza here and I bet it's better than the pizza hut one."

"Well then let's go and get you some pizza."

"And you?"

"For me?" he pursed his lips and looked around as if to find the answer in one of the buildings.

"Hmm…I think lasagna for me."

"I'm getting some of that aren't I?" lasagna didn't sound so bad.

"You will keep you're dirty paws off my lasagna."

But in the end we ended up sharing both of our foods. My god it was good.

* * *

Before we knew it the dark had fallen. If I thought Rome was beautiful then it was even better at night.

It was also real cold. But I suppose I was no stranger to it.

"Hmm" I swallowed the warm coffee that we had stopped to buy. "I can only imagine the amount of homework awaiting me."

We were walking by the Ponte Sisto Bridge. I was in awe when I saw it's reflection on the water. The bridges arches reflected on the water and formed a circle; it seemed as if the circle was holding a little piece of the black sky and its stars. Setting my coffee down on the cement railing and placed my hand on the railing as if to push myself up. Edward understood my movements and put his hands on my waist to lift me up. When I was up I swung my legs over so that they hung on the other side of the bridge facing the water. Edward came closer behind me and wound his arms around my waist.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about home" he murmured kissing my arm. We both looked down to gaze at our reflections on the water.

"Hmm you're right…let's not talk about the bad things then."

"That sounds like a good deal" he nodded.

"So are you going to text me as soon as you get back home?"

"If my phone doesn't get taken away then yes."

"Hmm I'm going to miss sleeping with you." I ran my fingers through his hair.

He chuckled.

"You mean you're going to miss not sleeping with me."

"Oh I'm definitely going to miss that. But sleeping with you too."

"Would you like to rent a room right now?"

"We've got like two hours left before we leave Edward." I turned and kissed his cheek. "But trust me it's a very tempting offer."

"Actually we should start leaving to the airport; it's a long way from here."

"But it's only eight." I objected.

"Yes but by the time we get there and get our tickets it's already around nine. And we don't know at what time the next plane leaves."

I sighed in defeat. The saddest part of this trip had arrived.

"Alright" I spread my arms out so he would bring me down. As he pulled me off I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

He was quick to react and direct his hands into my hair. I groaned when he pulled on it. One of his hands went to rest on the crook of my neck, his thumb traced circles on it.

I pulled away just enough so I could breath. I could smell our coffee breaths mingled together.

"Come on," I smirked and pulled back leaving him dazed. "We have a plane to catch."

"You're the devil," he groaned when I began walking away.

He was right. It was a long way to the airport. Only when my bottom found the soft seat of the cab did I feel just how exhausted I was. I think…no, I _know_ I fell asleep along the way. When we got out I was only half asleep.

"Go sit down while I go buy the tickets, okay?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded mutely and kissed his cheek before I made my way to the plastic chairs. Despite all the noise and how uncomfortable the chairs were I began to fall asleep again. Just as I was about to completely pass out Edward came and told me that we were getting on the plane already. I didn't argue but allowed him to lead me.

"Sleep April" he said when I was seated and buckled in. "it will be a long time before we get there."

"Hmm okay" I sighed. I didn't need telling twice I was out before the plane even went up.

Yet sleeping on a plane wasn't the most comfortable place. It felt like I had only slept a couple of minutes and then Edward was waking me up telling me it was time to go. I groaned, the torture was about to start. That meant a very long punishment and many visits to the hospital. Well I think the hospital counted as punishment too.

I tightly grasped Edwards's hand, who knows when I would ever even hold his hand after today.

Now I may have been half asleep but I was not blind. So once we left the plane I was sure that this was not the right airport.

"Uhm Edward?" I poked his side to make him look down at me.

"Yes?" his mysterious expression told me that he knew something I didn't, and I didn't like that one bit.

"I think were in the wrong place."

"Oh trust me; we are in the right place. You might want to put on as many sweaters as you can. It's really cold."

I looked out the windows. Well no wonder it was really cold. It was snowing!

Now I was lucky that, one: It was winter so I brought plenty of long sleeve shirts. Two: I was a sweater freak. And three: I had also brought a jacket along.

Edward and I went into the bathrooms and layered ourselves in clothing.

"Edward where are we?" I asked when he came out of the bathroom.

"You didn't think I forgot about you're last wish did you?" he brought me close to his side and kissed my head. "Well were in Alaska."

I hope he didn't expect me to brighten up and squeal with excitement. Because I was more confused than anything.

"There's something we need to see before we leave. Come on we only have about two hours before the next flight to Washington."

* * *

"Edward must you cover my eyes?" it was hard to walk blindly.

We had just left the bus and as soon as we stepped down he put his hands over my eyes and blocked my view.

"Of course! This is a surprise remember."

"Well it's not like I can see anything anyway. Everything's so dark here and it's not only because it's already night."

"You're right. Just wait a bit more."

He carefully led me further. I walked in the snow with lots of caution. He volunteered to carry me but I said no because it would only slow us down.

"Okay now just take a seat right…here," he gently pushed me down and my bottom found what I believed to be some type of log or something.

"Where are we?"

"Well…" I could hear a smile in his voice and my own excitement seemed to build up. What was he going to show me? "We have the best view of the Chena lake of Alaska."

I could feel him move in front of me. His hands left my eyes and positioned themselves on either side of my face. I kept my eyes closed and I felt his soft lips on mines. They were really cold and so was his face.

When I pulled back to see him I noticed his cheeks were spotted pink and so was his nose. His lips were swollen from our kiss and seemed red. My husband was breathtaking.

As I took in his features I noticed the peculiar green lighting on his face. On instinct I turned to look up. What I saw before me made me gasp in complete awe.

The sky was covered with green blues purples and pinks. The colorful lights illuminated the sky in such an impossible way. The spectrum of lights moved like smoke, no… more like a snake. It was something that just made me lost for words. The colors faded in some places and became stronger in others. They changed from one color to another. It almost seemed like they had a life of its own. I had seen the northern lights in pictures but never like this.

My mouth was open as I took in everything else. We were directly in front of the lake. The lights reflected on the water and illuminated the whole snowy landscape. If I looked farther into the distance it seemed like the lights were touching the earth. Behind the pine trees two different shades of blue covered the sky they looked like flames and it made the pine trees seem as though they were on fire.

It was much better than a fairytale. This sight was just impossible; it was hard to believe any of it was real. I had never seen such beauty in the world.

"Oh Edward!" I whispered and moved my hands to cover my mouth. My eyes flickered to Edward when I felt his hand brush against my face.

"You're crying!" and he smiled a smile that would forever be in my memory. A crooked smile so unique it only served to brighten up the whole scene.

"It's beautiful…thank you!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. His hand went to the back of my neck, pressing me closer and his other arm went around my waist. We stumbled and tumbled down to the snow. I giggled but didn't separate my hungry mouth from his. Despite the cold I was warm in his embrace. I climbed on top of him and pulled on his hair in an attempt to have him closer to me.

We had gone through so much in this last week. But this was by far the best day of my entire existence. When we pulled away I helped him to start a fire to keep us from freezing.

"What made you think of the northern lights?" I said when we laid down on the sow and gazed up at the lights.

"I was thinking that it had to be something that's not man made. There's nothing that's really extremely amazing about something made by man. I think we saw enough of it this week. I wanted to show you something that was just…part of nature. Something that's probably been here since before we came along. And something that's close to home. And this was by far the best thing to see. I don't think anything else can rival this."

"No, nothing can beat this."

"Were actually lucky that we caught them. They're not always here you know?"

"Yes I know," I took in the whole scene once more and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I never thought of coming to see this. I remember the first time I saw a picture of them. It was in a school textbook. Bobby and I promised to each other that we would come and see them some day. But not once did I ever think of seeing them this week. I've always liked them. The real thing is so many millions of times better."

"I guess I just beat him to it."

"Oh he's going to die when he finds out I came without him…I'll see them again though. And I'll bring him with me. But I'm glad you were here to share it with me."

He pulled me into his side and kissed my cold forehead.

"I don't want this night to end," he sighed against my forehead. With such a beautiful moment the last thing I wanted was for him to be upset.

"My grandma once told me that when you're having a really good day and you don't want it to end it always lives on if we keep it in our memories."

"Then I will never forget this night." The tips of his fingers ran over my face.

"You better not, you need to remind me about it." he laughed and ruffled my hair. That was a lie I could never forget this night.

"You know what I was noticing?"

"What?"

"You know those witnesses we had on our wedding?"

"Well I don't know them but yeah that flower girl and the dude right?"

"Yeah, I got their numbers in my phone. As well as Emmett's. It's odd because I don't remember getting any of their numbers."

"That's not odd. One time I found the number of some whorehouse or something in my phone."

His eyes widened.

"Hey I have no idea how it got into my phone! But I think my friends had something to do with it. They innocently deny it though. Maybe a bit _too _innocently."

"What kind of friend do you have Mrs. Cullen?"

"The most entertaining friends you can hope to have. Trust me on that one."

He laughed and shivered.

"Wanna dance?" I looked him in the eyes for a second.

"Okay," a slow smile spread through my lips as I said this. He stood up and helped me up.

"Where did you learn to dance?" I rested my head on his chest as we slow danced in the snow.

"Hmm, bobby and I taught ourselves. We used to do all sorts of crazy things when we were small…we still do, now that I think of it. Just two weeks ago we got kicked out of the mall for skateboarding in there. They were pretty mean."

"How old is he?"

"He's two years older than me."

"And he's still in high school?"

I laughed; I always got asked that question. I blindly traced patterns on the back of his neck and spoke.

"He started school a year late and flunked his senior year. He's ashamed of that. So when people ask he just ells them were twins. You should have seen mom when she received the news. Poor bobby didn't hear the end of it. His punishment was pretty bad too…personally I think he had enough punishment when he saw his best friend graduating without him. He was devastated."

"I can imagine how bad that must have been for him," his arms slightly tightened around me when I tripped a bit.

"Yeah he says that at least he won't graduate alone. He's graduating this year with me. So I guess that makes things kinda better."

"It still sucks don't you think?"

"Yeah but he can't do anything about it anymore. The boy's smart but he just decided to be lazy in his last year."

"What about you? Are you passing the year?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "My math teacher is an ass but I'm still passing. And you?"

"I'm doing well so far. Let's see how it goes as the year progresses."

"yeah." I looked down and saw my battered shoes.

"It's time for me to get a new pair of shoes, I think."

My converse were almost falling apart they used to be blue but then they faded to gray and there were rips here and there. Poor shoes.

"What did you do to them?" he laughed.

"I've had them for a long time. And they only got worse when we went to that concert. Mind you I always use my shoes until they completely fall apart."

"Why?"

"Because I like how they look. When mom sees the first tear she gives me money to get new ones. Usually I'm too lazy to go and hold it off until mom starts screaming at me and telling me I look like a homeless."

"You love to give your mother headaches don't you?" he laughed.

"That's just how I am." I shrugged. "What time is it?"

He looked at his phone and sighed. "Now it's time to go."

"Hey look at me" I directed his face to mines. "Were going to do this again some other time okay?"

"You promise." he pouted.

"Of course I do!"

We put out the fire and got into a bus. Ready to make our flight back to Washington.

* * *

I decided to call bobby while Edward bought the tickets.

"Hello?" my brother's alert voice spoke.

"Hey bro just called to tell you I'm in Alaska and on my way back home. So I think you guys should start driving to the airport. It's a long way from home remember"

"Yeah I'll tell mom and dad. Their anxious to see you."

"I bet they are" I rolled my eyes. "'I'll see you in about an hour or two then."

"Okay love you."

"Me too."

Edward arrived as soon as I hung up.

"Ready to go," he hugged me.

"No not really. But it doesn't matter."

"Remember you said we would do this again." He looked and talked to me as if I were a child. It made me smile big.

"Yeah you're right," I intertwined my fingers with his. "Come on."

We slowly made our way to the plane. Just talking and comforting each other. Just enjoying the last moments we had.

So much for enjoying. My fatigue came back when I we got into our seats. It had really been a long and exhausting day. I was awake for the take off. But after that my head began to go to the side.

"Edward" I murmured and rubbed the side of my face on his shoulder.

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

There was anxious silence between us. That's when I realized that it was the first time I ever told him that.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

His eyes seemed to have a new light to them, like they were sparkling.

"Really?" He whispered.

I only nodded, looking at him with wide happy eyes. He pulled my face up for a soft kiss.

"Thank you" he smiled. "I love you too"

"Forever?"

He didn't hesitate. He just smiled bigger. "Forever" he vowed.

I kissed him again and rested my head against his shoulder again. He wrapped his arms around me and helped me get more comfortable.

"Hmm, goodnight" I murmured.

"night." I could hear he was just as tired as I but he was happy too. I was real happy too.

"I love you" I whispered so low I don't even think he heard me. But I could feel the butterfly's in my stomach as I repeated the words.

A minute before I completely fell asleep the northern lights sprung into my mind.

I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**well i will now work on the last chapter and get it up as soon as possible for you wonderful people. **

**thanks a million to those the reviewed the last chapter and thanks to JacobsGirl12 for that touching review. i'm so glad you're liking this story so much **

**:)**

**-airali **


	14. a lifetime in a week:epilogue

**to lutzygal12, xxaloxx, caffinatedcaffy, raeb2008, m. todd, bellandedward4ever,XxXxpitchblacktigertankxXxX, laura-shi, moon surfer, angel19872006, .xXlonelyvampboyXx., missScarlet202, sisi, khatrina, mouth, joy, carina xox, update please(lol), ayydeezy, aero, AE, u, and , cleo4ever44, luce, mybrandofheroin, it's a wolf thing16, jacobsgirl12, lisa, tainted-angel21, and musicxbutterflyx...thank you all for reviewing this story and encouraging me to keep going you have all really helped me and i sincerely thank you. i also thank anyone else that read this story and followed it until the end**

* * *

_**A lifetime in a week**_

_**WRITTEN BY ICE NINE KILLS **_

_Well the streets can't get much darker _

_As I step into my car _

_I'm driving east _

_I'm trying to calm myself until I know where you are _

_Cause my mind makes up excuses_

_Or you say that's what I do _

_Because it's taken me too long to know _

_It's time I meet with you _

_And this is the last time _

_I look before I leap _

_I confess I'm a mess when you leave _

_And these days pass _

_But I still haven't slept at all _

_And I'm terrified to call _

_You can't forget me _

_We promised not to change but then we grew up _

_But not too fast _

_We lived a lifetime in a week before you left _

_But I'm still stuck here _

_And all I have left are those nights in your bed _

_With my hand _

_Slipping further up you're dress_

_Then you stopped me _

_But it's cute _

_Because you do it so smooth _

_And I seem to recall several nights spent _

_In the back of your car _

_You said _

_I want you to know my body's burning for yours _

_Or those days spent drinking _

_With nothing to do _

_Except get lost in the moment _

_As I slowly undress you _

_And I'll pretend that you're here _

_And you're not gone _

_It's not the end if you were here _

_And you're not gone _

_(Breathe in give me some time with you  
to show I've got, I've got so much for you to know  
tell me, tell me  
is this what you had chose  
I know, I know it's wrong)  
That I won't let you go  
No I won't let you go  
And no I won't let you go  
No I won't let you go_

* * *

epilogue

Third person p.o.v

_**Monday:**_

Sticks and stones pierced his bare feet as he ran. The dirt, turned to mud by rain, stained the hem of his black dress pants. The rain made his hair stick to his forehead and clouded his vision. Despite his panting, the ache that threatened to burst his lungs, and the dark day that did nothing to assure him he was in the right direction, he kept running. He knew the path by heart anyways. In his right hand he carried a pair of ragged converse that threatened to fall apart.

His feet stung from the splinters and bled, he tripped but quickly got back on track. It wasn't until he noticed the opening of the forest as he came nearer that he picked up his speed. His hand grasped the shoes, which were tied together by the shoelaces, tighter. He was close to the opening, he pulled his arm back and as the woods opened up into the meadow he flung the shoes forward as hard as he could, coming to a stop the moment the shoes left his hand.

He panted hard and watched as the shoes got caught in the highest branch of the tree. They dangled for a bit and then stopped moving. He stared intently at the tree, almost every branch dressed in shoes. White shoes, black shoes, green shoes. Converse, vans, Nikes, even sandals tied together by a string, and in one case one pair of high heels.

He had only been ten and she eight when they found this meadow. She immediately fell in love with the tree that stood in the very center and looked for a way to mark it as theirs. She figured she didn't want to pee on it like dogs. No that wouldn't do. Her shoes had been old and ratty that day anyway. She remembered the shoes she tended to see dangling from the telephone wires of the town. From them on it had become their tree, instead of disposing of their old shoes they always came here to add one more memory to the tree. With time they had worked on building a swing with some rope and a wooden board.

Now he stood alone, with a heaving chest. Hair that had been perfectly gelled for the occasion was now ruined by the heavy rain. Feet that had been clad in dress shoes stood naked, the shoes disposed of in some corner of the house. His carefully composed face, rid of any emotion, was now broken. With tears ruining all that carefully composed facade.

The rain was loud in the quiet forest, but if he listened hard enough he seemed to hear her laugh echoing throughout the meadow. Every inch of the place was impregnated with her memory. In that swing she had laughed when he pushed her as hard as he could. She had cried when she fell off of it. She had even passed out in this very place. It had been the first time she fainted and that day she had been diagnosed with cardiomyopathy. She had only been nine years old.

His mouth was open trying to regain his breath. It was useless; the anguish left him without even the chance to stabilize his heartbeat.

This was their place. It was _her_ place; surely her ghost would be here. The swing was slightly moving back and forth, the wood dark with the rain.

And so it was the swing he looked at as he talked. "Are you hurting little sister? Are you sad? Or are you happy? Are you burning in hell?" his body shook. "Or are you up there picking daisies?"

He waited for a response but there was none. The swing continued to move, taunting him.

"Why?" he breathed. "Did you think about dad? About mom? About _me?" _rage licked at his insides. "Did you think about ME!" he hit his chest. With the rain it was difficult to make out the tears. But they were there.

"You have a cousin back home looking down at you, asking when you're going to wake up! Did you think about HIM! _DID YOU!...THINK ABOUT ANY OF US! CRUEL HEARTLESS BITCH! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT!" _

He became dizzy; he hadn't eaten a thing since he had gone to the airport. He stumbled to the tree, his feet finally registering the pain. He slumped against the tree and let out all the things he had kept in while he was at the house.

* * *

The house of the summers was filled with people. Though it was no party they were holding. Some quietly talked to each other, others cried. Either way they all mourned. The only exception was the children. They played, unaware of what was happening.

Mrs. Summers sat on a chair with her husband behind. He found it impossible to bring any comfort to anyone.

They had been at the airport one hour before the time they were meant to arrive at. They weren't surprised to find Dr. Cullen and his family. The two families were just as anxious to see their children.

Mrs. Summers was eager to see her daughter, she had left behind any anger she had in the house and was just waiting to have her baby back in her arms safe and sound.

Their plane arrived and the two families searched for their children who would come out at any moment. Something was wrong though. The passengers all got out but there was no sign of them. Bobby called her cell phone but it just rung and went to voicemail. Alice called her brother but his phone was dead.

Just as they were to go and ask they noticed workers bustling around the entrance.

It was safe to say that all the people in that airport will never forget that day in which a young girl was taken out in a stretcher. A handsome boy walking out holding her limp hand and looking unnaturally pale his eyes already held sorrow beyond his years. People talked people that didn't even know her cried. Her mother…her mother ran to her and clung to her daughter's body, screaming at her and shaking her. The shock of what was happening stunned her husband and made him utterly useless. His son pulled his mother from his sister and the mother struggled and screamed she went so far as to slap her own son.

The day would forever be a never healing cut in the family. The type you learn to live with but never really get over.

Now the woman held her daughters cold hand as if she were merely in the hospital again trying to bring comfort by telling her the needle wouldn't hurt her.

The Cullen's were close by, looking at the broken family. Esme worried about her missing son who hadn't had the strength to attend. He wished to remember her as she used to be and not in this cold dysfunctional way. They should have realized his son was now facing many years of depression.

* * *

_**Thursday: **_

The blue foamy waves crashed into the shore. Edward breathed in the salty air, the cold air bit at his bare arms. He stood at the edge of a cliff wearing a woeful expression, an expression that said accepted fate and was now suffering at its hands.

His hands gripped tightly a small blue vase. His hands shook slightly and it had nothing to do with the piercing cold.

He had almost not come. There was no point if he didn't have the permission to do what he wished.

_You know where I want to sleep_ that's what she had written for him should she fall asleep forever.

Memories of the last week went by his head at an alarming rate.

_He had been bumped into by a small black haired girl. His initial thought was that it was Alice but the thought left as soon as it came. Though they were both small their body types weren't the same. She was just slightly bigger than Alice. This girl's hair reached her shoulders. They both apologized and she looked up, she was fairly attractive, who would have known she would become the most beautiful of them all in his eyes._

_They were pushed against the crowd of people; they were hit occasionally and stomped on. The loud music blared off the amplifiers and made them feel the vibrations of the music in the very center of their chests. He turned to her and she was looking up looking like a fish as she gasped for air. He laughed and took her hand to keep from losing her._

_He had been violently woken up when her elbow hit his chest unnecessarily hard. He panicked when he couldn't breathe and watched in horror as she tried not to laugh. Right then he knew that, that girl had serious problems._

_The next day she laughed and played with him as they both rode the carousel numerous times. He could never forget that smile she wore as she leaned forward on the horse and wrapped her arms around its neck. For that moment she looked like a little girl innocent and looking at the world for the very first time._

_She came out of the water in which Edward had just gone into with her, angrily shouting curses at him before he quickly covered her mouth with his own. He had had many other kisses; it had been her first kiss, for him it had been like his very first kiss._

_She danced with him, well more like grinded her hips with him. He was shocked he didn't know she was capable of something like that, because…well the girl got scared when she felt his erection! But she had no problem with grinding her crotch against him, it seemed unbelievable to him._

_She moved in perfect timing with him, though it was her first time she had adjusted rather quickly. Really this wasn't sex they were having; they really were making love to one another. Never again would he be able to be so connected to her._

_She walked out of the bathroom, looking like she had just walked out of some fairytale. Her small sharp features looked much younger than her years, she carried a peculiar aura that seemed emanate innocence of the purest kind. And when they arrived to the Moulin rouge she definitely made heads turn. Her innocence ran so deep she never seemed to notice any of the lustful looks of other men nor did she seem to notice Edwards's protective and possessive stance next to her._

_Her watery eyes sparkled as she looked upwards to the sky. The lights illuminated her face in lovely ways. Her nose was pink with cold and her lips red. He wanted her, just not in a place where they could both get hypothermia._

_They announced the arrival to Washington. Edward quietly shook her to wake her up. _

"_Hun" she was deep asleep. "April it's time to go" he shook her harder but she didn't budge. He took her hand to kiss it, and then he noticed it was unnaturally cold. In fact she looked really pale…._

She had gone in her sleep due to cardiac arrest. Her heart simply turned off. Like when you turn off the lights. She hadn't even felt a thing, that's what he had told himself, it's what he wanted to believe.

He didn't go to the…funeral. It was too much. But her brother had given him a notebook. The same one in which he had found her writing in often. It was the reason that he was here now.

"_No."_

"_Mrs. Summers… I just want her to…rest happily" _

"_No"_

"_Mom" bobby intervened. It came as a shock to everyone. They couldn't remember the last time he had talked. "Are you going to ignore you're only daughters last wish?" _

_The tears going down her cheeks made their way faster. She hid her face in her husband's chest._

_Through red eyes Mr. Summers looked at Edward in the eye and nodded a silent approval. _

His body shook as he lifted the lid off the vase and he sobbed relentlessly.

Holding the vase out in the air he tilted it and let the ashes be carried away by the wind before serenely resting on the ocean.

"_You know, the day I die I want my ashes scattered on the sea." _

"_Don't think about that" _

_"It's never too late to start making plans" _

_You know…better than anyone where I want to rest and how. _

He sat down before the grief made him lose his balance, for his legs buckled precariously. From out of his back pocket he pulled out a small journal. She had barely begun to write in it. Just fifteen pages were taken up. He took out a pen and opened it to a new page.

_**February 2, 2010**_

_Dear April,_

_You've been gone for…three days now. In reality it feels like three years. It was hard getting you all the way here. You're mom put up a good fight but in the end I think she realized she couldn't deny you of this last wish. I'm glad she acceded. _

_I promised you I would bring you back some day…however I didn't expect it to be like this. _

_None one took well to your departing…but I didn't expect them to either. _

_I won't go into details about since the last thing I want is to sadden you. I don't like being here, it's not the same…although, I suppose you're here with me in a way. _

_I need time…I won't stay in the house. You ghost wanders in it haunting my being whether awake or asleep. _

_I'll come back. Every year. I promise. _

_April I miss you. _

_-Edward_

* * *

_**January 29, 2011 **_

_Dear April, _

_Has it already been a year? It seems like longer yet it also feels like just yesterday we were gazing at the northern lights. _

_Things haven't gotten better. For anyone. _

_I come here with a heart full of agony and guilt. _

_Believe me April I have tried my hardest, but there's only so much I can do. Still I feel like I haven't done enough. Please forgive me. _

_We have all taken different directions to vent our pain. You're mom… no one knows her anymore. She talks to no one that's not her family, a couple of months ago she was diagnosed with clinical depression. The medication has taken her away. You father he works nonstop. I've never seen such an unhappy man in my life. You're father's forty three, he looks ten years older. Bobby...I began to talk to bobby days after you're…departure. Despite all that we were both going through we got along. I liked him then about a month later things got weird. He's fallen fast and deep into the world of drugs. As if you're mom wasn't going through enough he just added to her load. He left the house five months ago. We hear about him now and then. It still astonishes me how drugs can bring you down under just one year. _

_He looked like death and he was waist deep into meth. Only now I see how strong the connection was between you and him. You were his ruin April, he's completely lost. Last time I saw him he was in my room crying like a lost child, asking for you. He said you came to him while he slept. Sometimes when he's drugged enough he can see you. One time i heard him talking what he supposed was you. But there's no way to help him. I've tried but every attempt has been equally futile. _

_But I'll keep trying, I promise you. He's my friend and I won't give up on him. _

_Me? I went to college. I'm studying literature moved out of my house but I go home when there's a chance. There's not much else to it. I've got a few friends but most tend to give up on me. _

_How have you been? I've missed you…there's not a day that passes without me thinking of you. I trust I'll see you again someday. But I must be patient. _

_I love you…forever._

_-Edward _

* * *

_**January 29, 2012**_

_Dear April,_

_The other day I was flipping through the channels. Robert Pattinson was in a talk show. They asked him what his weirdest fan encounter had been. He said once a girl had ran to him while screaming and pushed him into a fountain. _

_Does that remind you of anyone? _

_A couple of months ago I talked to jasper hale through the phone. One of our witnesses remember? _

_He remembers that night we got married he said it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Turns out they were there because his sister Rosalie was thinking of marrying in Vegas. You'll never guess who she married. _

_Emmet McCarty the very same man that nearly killed you when he fell on you at soma. _

_I can't believe I never told you but your dad and my dad used to be great friends in college. _

_Now I truly understand just how small this world really is._

_After a year and a half of playing with fire bobby finally decided to put an end to his habits. You'll never guess why though. _

_His girlfriend left him shortly after you're departure. He was just too out of it to give her any attention. _

_Well a couple of months ago he began to take a liking to none other than Alice, yes my sister Alice. The feeling is mutual. They have been going out for two months now. And he's been clean for three months. It's not easy and Alice dedicates as much of her time to him. He very obviously needs her right now. I'm glad he's found someone to talk to. He needed this. _

_Maybe it's because she's given her her son back, but you're mom adores Alice. Slowly but surely she's leaving her medication. She has her weak moments and breaks down now and then but she's fighting. You're father developed diabetes but he's taking care of himself. Slowly you're family's life seems to be going on the right track. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I know that you're beaming with pride right now. _

_My parents visit them often. And I visit them when I can. You were wrong. About two months ago I finally told them you had married. They thanked me, because they were sure that I made you're last days the happiest of your life. You're mother says that over these two years I have become like a son to her, as has Alice. _

_Sometimes when you're mom sees Alice and she's not feeling particularly good she cries and tells her that sometimes at first glance Alice reminds her of you. _

_Me? _

_I'm in college. Dedicating all my time to school. My life doesn't consist of much to tell you the truth. _

_I miss you…every…single…day. _

_April? Did it hurt? When you're heart died? Did you notice? At what point in the plane did you give your last breath?_

_You won't answer me will you? Not until I experience death too at least. I didn't expect you to. _

_Did I really make you the happiest you've ever been? Did I give you the best time of your life? _

_Do you think about me? Can you see me from wherever you are? _

_Do you need me as much as I need you?  
Do you still love me? Because I do. _

_I read this book not long ago; it's called __the five people you meet in heaven. __I loved that book like you can't imagine. I haven't read anything so good in a while. Well in it, it says that everyone's heaven is different than everyone else's. _

_What's your heaven like? _

_My heaven? _

_My heaven would be here in cadaques with only you for eternity. _

_Will you be one of the five people I meet in heaven? Will you be there at the very gates with welcoming arms?_

_My questions must be driving you crazy. I'm sorry. _

_You know how I promised I would text you as soon as we got home? _

_Well I texted you while I sat on the hard plastic chairs of the hospital. But you didn't answer, you never answered. _

_I realized how little control we have over our own bodies. You weren't able to make it keep working. As I write I can't make my hand stop shaking. It's sad really; realizing you're body owns you and not the other way around. As if we weren't inferior enough as it is._

_I'm rambling now. I'm sorry…I must be tired. This place always takes a lot out of me…I love you. I will see you next year. I promise. _

_Don't forget me, please. _

* * *

**Nineteen years later**

Edward Cullen silently pedaled on an old fashioned bike along a lonely road of cadaques. The wind blew on his face and disarranged his naturally unruly hair. He could hear the gravel crunching under the wheels of the bicycle. He could hear his own slow breathing and the wind.

He slowly came to a stop as he saw the beach. A beautiful, deserted pebbled beach. When he got off he looked straight at the water as he let the bike crash to the ground. He walked silently on the rocks and pebbles and settled between large rock pillars he knew well. He remembered so well the position he had taken when she was with him. She had sat with her back against the pillar and he had lain on the ground with his head on her lap as she slowly stroked his soft hair and talked with him.

Tears ran down his handsome face that had aged in the last nineteen years. It had matured and gathered some wisdom. When doing nothing his eyes took that sorrowful look that had been permanently etched onto him.

He breathed in the salty air and closed his eyes for a moment. Opening his eyes he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out an old worn out journal and a pen with black ink.

_**January 29, 2029**_

_Dear April, _

_I'm sorry I failed you. I didn't come back. I wrote to you though. Although I know it isn't the same thing. I have missed you like you can't imagine. I won't lie to you and tell you that I did try to come. I didn't. I couldn't stand to come here without being able to embrace you, without being able to stroke your hair or look into your eyes. I couldn't stand being met with only silence. I couldn't stand not being able to make love with you or hear that you love me. I just couldn't do it anymore. It simply wasn't helping the state I was in. _

_I wrote to you, this is the second to last page on this journal you started. _

_You're family? Their all well. You're brother became a father seven years ago. He left the drugs for good. It was hard, he slipped often but when he found out that he was going to be a father he left it all for good. _

_He and Alice only lasted two years though. They loved each other a lot but they began to drift apart. They remained good friends though. Bobby began to go to college where he met Cindy Paige. They fell in love and as soon as they found out they were pregnant they married._

_You're mom and dad are well. Their happy and love their grandson like you can't imagine. Your mom has often asked me to bring her here where you are. But I just can't ever bring myself to say yes. I feel like this is our place and no one should be here but us. Is that wrong? _

_Alice studied fashion design and has her own boutique. She married none other than jasper hale. They had two children, a boy and girl. So I'm an uncle now and I couldn't be happier. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, jasper, Cindy, and bobby often get together with their kids and so do I. _

_You were right. What you told me as we sat on the Alice in wonderland statue. You were right, I did find someone…in due time. Her name is Bella swan. She was my book editor. It took some time before I allowed her to get closer to me. She was patient and gave me space and time. She loves me and I love her a lot too. She doesn't know anything about you, I can't bring myself to tell her because…I feel like telling her would be like letting you go. I may have not come in seventeen years to see you April but it doesn't mean I'm ready to let you go. _

_I'll never let you go. _

_I married her and now I have two daughters. A six year old named Annie and a nine year old…her name's April. I had to insist on the name I wouldn't settle for less and Bella acceded quite happily. _

_April I love my wife completely. I am devoted to my family and I adore my kids, I adore my wife like you can't imagine. _

_But it doesn't keep me from thinking that those two girls should have been yours and mines. It's not a healthy thought, I know it. But I have no control on it either. _

_I lead a moderately happy life April. I'm a successful author. But I'm only successful because you have been my inspiration. I would be nothing if it weren't for you. In just a week you taught me so much about life. _

_I still love you like I did when we first came here… April, I wish…I wish you could have said you loved me earlier and often. There are times in which I can remember the way you're lips moved when you said it. But there are other times when the memory is so faint it almost seems like it wasn't real._

_I told Bella I needed to come to Spain. I didn't tell her where but I told her I just needed to come. She demanded to know why and why she and the girls couldn't come. I just told her it was important for me to come alone. She let it go but she probably won't next year. I'll have to start thinking of an excuse. _

_My heaven hasn't changed April. You would still be my heaven when I die. It's amazing how young love can last forever isn't it? I suppose you and I had more than average love. Not many people have the privilege of experiencing that and it makes me feel truly blessed. _

_Its painful being here, but I don't think it's like the last time I was here. _

_Are you mad at me for moving on and forming a life in which you weren't part of? Are you mad at me for loving someone else? I don't love you any less April. I love you more. And I wish I could have shared a long and happy life with you. I feel like it was the way it was meant to be. _

_It's late and I'll be going home tomorrow. I filled the last two pages April. I'm at peace like I know you are. And I wait with patience for the day in which we will be reunited. But for the meantime do you know what I'm going to do?  
I'm going to go home kiss my family, tuck in my girls then go and make sure my wife falls asleep. And when she does, April, do you know what I'm going to do? _

_I'm going to sneak into my studio and I'm going to write. I'm going to write about you, I'm going to write about you and me and our experiences together. I will keep this process until I finish our story. Then I'm going to let it sit there. Hidden from the world. And maybe, just maybe someday I will be ready to let everyone know about what happened between us in your last week of life. _

_As I write I have come to the realization that no matter what I won't ever let you go. You are forever engraved into my heart. And I will always love you as I did in that day when you gave you last breath. _

_I'm sorry if I made you feel like I forgot you when I didn't come back but know that I will always love you no matter what. _

_If departure hurts you as much as it hurts me remember I will always come back to you. I am forever yours. _

Before closing the journal he turned to the first few pages that she had written. He ripped them out and put the loose sheets with her handwriting in his back pocket. Then he closed the journal, stood up, and walked. He walked until he found the small cliff from where he once scattered her ashes. And when he stood at the very edge he kissed the journal that had so often been touched by her very hands and he threw the journal into the sea. He watched as the sea embraced the pages and took away the journal into her waiting arms.

* * *

**Meet me on the equinox**

**by death cab for cutie **

Meet me on the equinox

Meet me halfway

When the sun is perched at its highest peak

In the middle of the day

Let me give my love to you

Let me take your hand

And as we walk in the dimming light

Oh darling understand

That everything, everything ends

That everything, everything ends

Meet me on your best behavior

Meet me at you're worst

And let our bodies intertwine

But always understand

That everything, everything ends

That everything, everything ends

That everything, everything, everything ends

A window, an open tomb

The sun crawls across your bedroom

A halo, a waiting room

You're last breath's moving through you

As everything, everything ends

As everything, everything ends

As everything, everything, everything

Everything, everything, everything ends

Meet me on the equinox

Meet me halfway

When the sun is perched at its highest peek

In the middle of the day

Let me give my love to you

Let me take your hand

And as we walk in the dimming light

Oh darling understand

That everything, everything ends

* * *

**Eleven years later**

**January 29, 2040**

At forty eight years old Edward Cullen stood once more at the edge of a cliff in cadaques. This time he held a book and a sheet of music in his hands.

Gray hairs in parts of his copper hair signaled his age. A couple of wrinkles around the eyes ruined the perfectly smooth skin of his face. Yet none of this took away from his handsome features. Even close to fifty he still attracted a female's attention.

"I did it" he said. Through the years his voice had gotten deeper and like the rest of him it had matured. "I hope you're proud of me because it was my goal."

He looked at the book and stroked its cover.

_A lifetime in a week _

_Edward Cullen _

He opened the book to the dedication page.

_This book is in the memory of April Cullen _

_Had you never come into my life I might not have learned what it means to truly live. _

In that page he put a photograph that had been taken on a carousel. April summers and Edward Cullen smiled at the camera with toothy grins. The background clearly indicated it was a carousel. He closed the book and tossed it into the water. Following the book came the music sheet which was carried in the wind and slowly made its way to the ocean.

"I wrote a song for you" he whispered to the ocean and watched once more as the sea took the items into April Cullen's waiting arms.

* * *

**one day about a year ago as i lay bored in my room listening to music the song a lifetime in a week came up on my ipod. i had just watched the bucket list the week before and soon a plot began to form in my mind. it intrigued me and kept nagging me. just begin to be written. and i did and i couldnt be more proud of it **

**from the beggining i knew it would end this way and i tried a million different ways to give her her happily ever after but nothing worked. this was the way it was written. i'm sorry i'f i dissapointed you in anyway. i know many of you might hate me for this but i think it is a risk that writers often take. **

**this was the second story i wrote and it was the first i finished. i'm completely pleased with it and i hope that you find it in yourselfs to forgive me. **

**i am happy to say that this story is now being translated into russian by a girl by the name of _alisssa_. my many thanks to her i really do appreciate what shes doing for me. **

**i myself am thinking of traducing it to spanish. if i di decide to do it however it will take time. **

**for the time being this is the end of _a lifetime in a week _and thank you for those that stuck with this story. and i'm sorry to let you down. but think that mmaybe just maybe the lad of fiction has too many happy endings. **

**-airali**


	15. AN: alternate ending

Thank you all for you're reviews and if you guys really meant it I'm sorry for making you cry.

Several people have asked me to write an alternate ending to this story. since it's the least I ccan do after upsetting some of you I will do it.

I will post it as a new story soo for any of you guys interested in reading it then add me to you're author alert so you know when I uploaded it

Thank you all for reviewing this story and giving me such positive comments. They really so inspire me

I don't know when I'll post it since I haven't even begun to write it. Bear with me guys school is tough on me right now

Thank you all and I hope that this ending makes up for the other one

:)

-airali


	16. AN: its here

Okay you guys the long awaited alternate ending to my _a lifetime in the week _is up. Head over to my profile to read the the story. I'm sorry it took so long and I hope this satisfies you're thirsts for a happy ending. I will be writing more edward /oc stories in the future because its what I'm best at. And I thank all of you for joining me in this very long journey of unfinished homeworks and late night sleeps to read this story. you guys really don't know what it means to me.

I hope to hear from all of you in the future and this story is dediczted to all of you. Learn to live life at it's fullest because you only live once.

-airali


End file.
